Choices
by Yasumi
Summary: Long before Loki fell from the Byfrost he knew happiness and love. Now the decisions he has made may cost him everything he ever held close to his heart. Loki/OC and varies other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: this is the only warning I'm giving. This story will contain some very explicit situations containing sex between same sex/ opposite sex pairings and dark themes. As it's not yet complete there may be more things involved some people may not like, but I am hoping to write this taking the world in all its variation giving it diversity and depth.**

**What you'll need to understand if you are ****already familiar**** with my OC Cephera:**

**Set 601 years before the Thor movie and goes all the way through to the avengers. Cephera is half human in this! She and her sister share the same father and are both half human. She has grown up on Mechanova and their mother passed away married to the king. She does not copy magic, but she does learn it like everyone else. **

**For those who ****do not know Cephera**** you don't need to read previous Fanfiction to understand I just didn't want previous readers to get confused. :D**

Chapter 1

"Furthermore for your heinous crimes against Asgard, and against Midgard I have decided that you are unworthy of the things I have once bestowed on you. Your marriage is hereby dissolved, the Princess Cephera will be remove from Asgard the moment the Byfrost is repaired and the path ways connecting our two realms will be severed." Odin declared.

Cephera's mouth dropped and she screamed before Frigga could contained her. How did everything they went through to be together get them to here?

601 years prior

Cephera was so excited she was shifting from foot to foot as they waited. Her father had allied himself to the great kingdom of Asgard and for the past year Cephera had been eagerly waiting for the sorcerers to finished the enchantments that would tie their realm to the great rainbow bridge; today was that day. Her father would no longer have to spend months off realm just to journey the long way to the kingdom eternal. Now they had a direct path and today herself and her fraternal twin sister, Seraphina were allowed to travel with him and see the city for the first time.

Cephera had heard many things about the city. What her father spoke of as old world boredom Cephera pictured as something more charming. She liked old things and enjoyed other cultures. She pictured Asgard as a grand place of beauty in its age. The people she was sure were kind and polite, nothing like the people in her kingdom of Mechanova. Everyone in her kingdom were loud and rude like her father. Luckily for Cephera she had inherited her mothers grace and charm. Of them all she was the only one to have manners and was well spoken.

Seraphina was not excited about Asgard. She was only going because their father had insisted she properly make herself known as the heir of the throne to Mechanova. Though her and Cephera were the same age Seraphina was born first and also born with the magic to manipulate the lands ran by magical energies and the core - an ancient power source that kept their realm alive-. Cephera had not been born with this power and so it put her second to the throne which was okay with her. She loved her people, but they were not the kind of people she would like to rule. She simply didn't fit in well enough to do so properly.

Her sister was well suited to the task though she lacked finesse when dealing with outsiders. Cephera often tried to help her out. She had managed to enchant a ring for each of them to wear that was magically inclined to allow them to speak to one another using thoughts only. One of Cephera's best ideas and the only one to ever work the way she wanted it to. Cephera was good with magic, but had more trouble than anyone she knew. Most people born there had common knowledge of magic already; Cephera struggled all her life to learn what she knew.

"Stop that annoying dancing," Seraphina said to her elbowing her in the arm. Cephera winced and stuck out her tongue.

"I can't help it. This is exciting." Her sister gave her a sigh and looked away to stare at the pillars surrounding what they called a Waypoint. The long sleeves of Cephera's dress swayed with the breeze. The dress was of her own design. It was black with pink cherry blossoms along it and the sash was white. The silks and batiste fabrics felt nice on her skin and had a beautiful elegant flow to them. She had been pleased when their personal dressmaker had come calling with the finished product. Her sister however stood in a dress only because she had to wear one. It was much simpler in design. High collar, long tight sleeves. Came in at the waist with a tie at the hip and then fell flat. She wore colours of dark blue and light blue.

No matter how much Cephera had encouraged her sister to take better care of how she looked Seraphina couldn't be bothered by it. Every week they had the same conversation at least once "You care way to much about your appearance" Seraphina would say. "And you don't care enough." Cephera would reply and they both would sigh at each other and go about their day.

There was no one in this world Cephera loved more then her dear sister no matter how much they differed from one another. "Ready girls?" Their father asked finally getting things on the go.

"Yes!" Cephera said enthusiastically.

"Do I have too." Seraphina groaned at the same time.

"Yes you have to. You're going even if you kick and scream." Their father told the elder twin. Seraphina didn't reply. She set her stony unhappy face ahead once more and they all stepped inside the Waypoint and their father called out to the gatekeeper of Asgard.

(Loki)

The breeze outside was much more refreshing than the stuffy air in the rooms of the palace. Loki enjoyed the feel of the grass beneath his fingers as he leaned back with both hands behind him palms down. His legs crossed and a book nestle there. He was on the far East side of the palace, far from prying eyes and far from Thor and their father. Loki was glad to be utterly alone. He had to enjoy this moment for not too long from now he would have to put on his most charming smile and greet the King of Mechanova; his fathers newest ally, and his two daughters. Two boring, stuck up, prissy princesses. Loki had no time for them, but as a prince he had to help welcome them.

Thor was openly excited for the prospect of meeting these newcomers, but Loki was less than impressed. Not only were they, no doubt, well bred bitches with high standards they were also nothing more than half human whelps. Not worth his time, but once again he had been expressly commanded to play nice. Loki furrowed his brow at the thought. He was a prince not a tour-guide. At best the only entertainment they might bring would be in the bedroom, but Loki was not stupid enough to do that. Thor maybe if one should bat her eyes the right way.

"Sulking doesn't become you," A silky voice said and Loki opened his eyes to peer up at his current magic instructor Amora. Beautiful in every aspect she was one of two woman Loki currently wanted to actually make his very own. Loki, however, lacked finesse when courting women. He was better at bedding them and forgetting them. Courting was something he had little practice in as most woman preferred to court strong men like Thor and Fandral. He had no time for romantic sentiments that was usually required for courting a woman one wished to keep at his side for a long period of time. He would not bring flowers or go for walks along the beaches. He also would not be caught in hand-to-hand combat to prove who was the better man. Loki lacked physical strength which was precisely why he had turned to learning magic.

He had several instructors already, but Amora proved to be the most distracting. She was alluring in many ways and she knew it. She rewarded Loki with glimpse of things he could not have and teasing playful brushes of her skin to his or her lips to his ear. He knew she was aware of how she affected him, but she had never let Loki press her further. Always keeping him at arms reach. It was annoying and exhilarating all at once. He enjoyed the fact she was hard to get, even for a prince of Asgard.

"I am not sulking." He told her. She pursed her lips in that sexy manner that she pulled off easily.

"You keep telling yourself that. Really what has you bothered so that you would be away from your studies." She all but coo'd the words and Loki cursed mentally for the stirring in his pants.

"I am a prince and therefore should be able to do as I like with my time with whomever I want to do it with." He began. "Instead, today and who knows how many other days; I will have to cater to showing two bratty princesses from another realm a good time." Loki growled and closed his eyes.

"Then perhaps if you pursue them as you do other women they will not come back at all," Amora said referring to his sexual endeavours. She knew Loki was no saint when it came to bedding women. What man was in Asgard? Even Thor was less than discreet with his women. Hell, all one had to do was go to one of the local taverns to see a whore being fucked on a table for everyone to see. It was in their nature to be sexually inclined as any other hot bloodied male. It was just the way of it.

"Or I could do that and one would become smitten enough to propose marriage. If I'm really unlucky Odin would agree." Loki scoffed. "No, fucking them will not be an option and I cannot be outright rude either."

Amora knelt down to him and slid her forefinger down his cheek and across his chin. "I am sure you'll find a way to amuse yourself in their presence." She said smiling and stood abruptly. Just as quick as she came she left. Loki watched her make her way across the grass. He fell back onto his back and growled. Perhaps it would be wise of him to at least get in a quick fuck before the girls arrived. He'd hate to walk around with all this sexual frustration all day.

Loki stood and walked the opposite way of Amora. The first pretty servant girl he saw he stopped her in her tracks. "You, with me." He commanded and she knew his meaning. She followed him at a quick pace and Loki found a deserted and secluded room full of old dusty objects. He waited for her to move ahead of him before placing a hand to her shoulder. He wasn't rough, but he was very assertive. He guided her to bend over. He had rules depending on who he fucked. Servants were not worth bringing back to his room or worth bringing immediate pleasure to. Whores he took in their place of choice, not his room and brought them pleasure only because they tried to fake it and he enjoyed making them scream for him genuinely and noblewomen he took to his room taking his time with them and then promptly kicked them out afterward.

The girl reached behind her and pulled up her skirts spreading her legs. She had done this before. She knew her place. Loki released himself from his pants and spit on his hand. He used his saliva to wet his cock and her womanhood before pushing himself into her heat. She gasped a little in pleasure and some discomfort. He gave her a second, he wasn't a brute like some people. When she fidgeted her hips he began a steady beat of thrusting. She sighed after a few moments and her breathing became pants. She was a pretty little thing and her cunt gripped him tightly. He continued his movements until he was ready to finish. He pulled out and set her to her knees before him. She knelt there mouth open and tongue licking him. He came over her tongue and lips and she licked him up eagerly.

Loki took a deep breath and fixed himself back into his pants. He left without a word to her. He set his features into a happier look for show before entering the main hall where he could hear his brother Thor laughing heartily.

(Cephera)

The journey happened so quickly Cephera thought she was still standing in Mechanova waiting to leave. When she opened her eyes she saw she was standing in a golden observatory of some kind. It's dome roof was tall and only a pedestal adorned the middle of the room and a very dark skinned man in golden armour was holding a very large sword. "Welcome to Asgard," He greeted them his voice dark and richly thick. Cephera could feel the smile beaming on her face.

"Greetings gatekeeper," Their father said having met him before. Before anymore pleasantries could be had in walked a man who's hair was slightly greying and on each side of him were two boys. Cephera thought it safe to assume this was the king and his two sons.

"Welcome. I trust the trip has not left you feeling sick or tired," Odin said.

"Not at all; though the tingle has made me need to urinate." King Yorin replied making Cephera close her eyes at his boldness. Odin did not reply to the comment instead he stepped back leaving his sons to stand a little ahead of him.

"These are my sons, Prince Thor my oldest and Prince Loki the youngest," He said pride clear in his voice. Cephera took a moment to look at them. Thor was tall and handsome, well muscled and toned with a swagger of cocky about him. Loki was taller than Thor by at least four inches and was slim and even though he was smiling he looked stern. He reminded her of Seraphina when she was faking happiness. Both men were handsome and intimidating.

"And, my daughters Seraphina the elder twin and heir to my kingdom and Cephera the younger twin." Cephera's father introduced them grinning. Cephera could tell both boys were doing the same to her and her sister what she'd just done to them; looking them over.

Cephera was aware of how they looked. Her sister had blossomed into a woman. She was taller than Cephera by a foot and a half, her chestnut hair touching her shoulders as she liked to keep it shorter in layers. Her eyes stern looking in her rounded face. Seraphina wasn't hefty, but she certainly was filled out in all the right places, hips, breast. Cephera was opposite. Her eating habits saw to it that her frame remained thin. The curve of her hips barely existing as she was still blooming into her womanhood, for their kind it happened at different ages, her breasts were small, but her face still held its round child like shape. Her father said that would change overtime. She kept her chestnut hair long, reaching her ass; both twins had their mothers violet eyes.

"My dear Seraphina. Your father tells me you are learning to deal with diplomatic handlings and will be present with us at our meeting." Seraphina only nodded at Odin. "Splendid. My son Thor needs some practice as well and will be there. Thor escort the Princess Seraphina to the palace." Odin said and Thor stepped forward.

"My lady," He said offering her his arm. She gave Cephera a pleading look and Cephera contained her laugh.

'Be good.' She mentally scolded her. Seraphina mentally huffed back and took Thors arm smiling her best pleasant smile, which looked more like she was gonna puke on him and left.

"My wife is waiting for you girls to arrive back at the palace. Loki, escort the Princess Cephera." Odin gave Loki a firm look and between them an unspoken warning past. Loki came forward and offered his arm to Cephera who took it smiling and left.

When she got outside she forgot about Loki altogether. Her arm slipping from his. She ran a little ways looking around her at the ocean that dipped off into the nothingness below, the lights that ran through the bridge, the golden city ahead, the twin suns above them and the birds that flew by the clouds. She stood there spinning and looking about while Loki watched on in confusion.

"It's beautiful." She told him. "Come on," She said and took off at a run. Not very lady like, but her excitement was getting the best of her. Cephera had passed her sister and laughed.

'Now who needs to be good?' Her sister shouted mentally at her. Cephera could hear Thor's laughter fade as she got further away ignoring her sisters mental chid. When she was almost to the gates Loki appeared ahead of her suddenly, making her come up short.

He grabbed her roughly by the wrist startling her from her excitement. "Though our city is not known for outright violence it doesn't mean a young woman can just go running off without possible harm. I will not be blamed for your childishness." He scolded her harshly.

"I ... I'm sorry." Cephera stammered. She didn't mean to offend him. He let her go and offered his arm again. She took it her heart hammering in her chest at his outburst. She was left feeling a little ashamed with herself and embarrassed. She didn't speak as they walked through the streets and neither did he. Perhaps she was too used to a place were being yourself without regard for rules was normal. It wasn't that she was normally so wild, but she had looked forward to seeing this city for so long she had forgotten her well placed manners and went with her whimsical fancy.

Now the city held no charm to her. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and she was barely able to look up as they walked. 'You're projecting.' Seraphina said in her head.

'Sorry.' Projecting was what they called it when the girls would send emotions from one to the other rather than words.

'What's wrong?' Seraphina asked concerned.

'I think I've insulted Prince Loki.' Cephera replied.

'Wow. Really!' Her sisters surprise only made Cephera's face flush more. It enforced the fact that Cephera was not normally so careless. Cephera didn't reply. The rest of her walk was uneventful and solemn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki had seen Cephera to his mother and left as politely as possible. He had studies to attend to and hated to be late. So far his meeting with the princess's had only strengthened his distaste for them. True he knew little of Seraphina and yes he found the younger one very striking in appearance, but that had faded quickly with her child like behaviour. He had been less than thrilled when he was forced to fetch her.

It had irritated him so much he acted a little harshly toward her, but it certainly shut her up and put her in her place fast. Getting rid of her at the palace was a gift and he would not waste the few hours he had with Amora.

"And he's in one piece," She said teasingly as he entered the usual practice room.

"Just barely." He replied grinning.

"And how are they? Pretty?" She asked laying flat a book Loki had been practicing from the day before.

"Hmmm. Neither of them are by any means ugly, the younger of the two carries her looks better." He told Amora. It was no secret to anyone that Amora enjoyed both men and women, though she preferred men.

"I'd like to have a chance to meet them myself," She said thinking. "How about you? Has your interest been peeked?" Loki scoffed.

"Hardly. The older one seems to have a distasteful attitude and the younger one is rather childish." Loki took a seat. "I have not come here to talk about them I am here to train. Now teach." He ordered her putting his foot down on the subject.

"Of course my prince." Amora smiled and began her lesson. She wasn't that much older than him, but magic was usually something females were taught not males. The few hours he had there went by all to quickly. He left the room as he always did, sexually frustrated. He could swear she was getting worse with each passing week with her teasing. Loki hated his disposition when it came to women that he held a higher regard for. His inability to just order them to his bed and to bend to his whim was rather annoying, but he knew this was not how one created a longterm romance.

When he left he had no time to find a quick fuck before dinner was served and so he went directly to the midday meal to join his family and the rest of the nobles in the palace. Upon entering he was loath to see the newcomers at the royal table, but it didn't surprise him. They were, after all, royalty. He took his usual spot next to Thor and seated across from each prince was the princess's. Done on purpose, no doubt, to force them to converse and make them feel welcome.

The dinner began with Odin introducing their guests once more and then the food was served. Most food was already on the table, but hot soup was served fresh from the pot. "Prince Loki, I'd like to apologize for my childish behaviour earlier. I'm afraid I got ahead of myself in a strange, beautiful place," Cephera said to him.

Loki was aware of the eyes on him and gave the politest smile possible. "No worries princess. No harm done." Was all he offered in return. She was smiling pleasantly, but still looked awkward which only made Loki feel better. This one was easy to bother. Her emotions were easily hurt it would seem. Her sister next to her was making quite the bit of noise slurping her soup and Loki saw Cephera give her an elbow which caused her to burp. When she didn't excuse herself Loki felt somewhat disgusted. One expected it of a uncouth male, but not a lady.

"Owwwww ... I mean excuse me." She cried out and turned to glare at Cephera. Clearly she had done something to her to make her see the error in her ways.

"Do I need to show you how to eat?" Cephera whispered to her as if no one else could hear. Seraphina narrowed her eyes, picked up her bowl and drank the rest of the soup right from it. Cephera groaned and looked away. Loki looked to their father who looked only amused and oddly proud, was this what they were always like? Loki hoped he never would have to go to their realm for any reason.

"I am glad we have this new friendship King Yorin," Odin said wholeheartedly. "I hope we can learn much about each other." King Yorin inclined his head.

"Me to goddammit!" He replied smiling wide and slamming a fist on the table.

"You should stay the week." Odin offered.

"I have a realm to run and must leave, however, I am sure my daughters would love to learn more about your people and its grand city." He offered back.

"I would!" Cephera agreed quickly and Loki saw her clench her sisters hand. "And so would Seraphina." She offered when her sister didn't reply. It was clear the older one didn't want to be there.

"Splendid." Odin declared. "My sons will gladly show you two around." Loki hated having his help offered up, but luckily he saw it coming and didn't bother with a hateful glare.

"There are many wonderful sights to be had in Asgard." Thor told them before ripping a piece of bread off between his teeth.

(Cephera)

Thor had begun telling them all about the places he would show them, he sounded excited, but his brother was not. She could see it in his fake smile. She could tell by the dark look in his eyes. He was not pleased to have them there. She didn't know why he hated them. She understood his behaviour the early part of the morning, but surely that didn't cause him that much trouble.

When they had finished eating they followed Thor and Loki outside to the stables. "Pick one, I assure you they are all well bred and easy to ride." Thor told them both. Cephera looked at the massive stallions and swallowed. She was not comfortable riding any kind of animal.

"Can't we go on foot?" Cephera asked as Thor mounted his white horse and Loki on his chocolate brown one. Seraphina had chosen the one closest to her which was white with dark spots and easily climbed on. "Have you never ridden a horse before?" Thor inquired as Cephera hesitated.

"My sister prefers her feet," Seraphina said and looked down to Cephera. "Come on. Once won't kill you," She said giving her a satisfied smile that now she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do. Sighing Cephera mounted a black one next to her and they left in a slow trot. She held on perhaps a little too tight as her knuckles turned white. She finally eased up in her grasp as they neared the gates. They were opened for them with a flourish and a loud creak as they left to enter the main city.

They set a steady pace, a slow trot through the city streets. "We will be in the market soon." Thor told them smiling over his shoulder. Cephera gave a small grin back. The horse riding wasn't so bad as long as they stayed slow. They continued mounted throughout the marketplace and Cephera found herself feeling a little disappointed. She would have liked to see things closer up, but alas the princes's didn't seem to want that. Perhaps, communing with the common folk was not allowed there. At home Cephera ran through the market often, bare foot and her hair free. She may be well mannered when in the company of outsiders, but at home she ran a little wild.

"It will be nice to have someone different around to converse with," Thor said to them.

"Really?" Seraphina said. She was being sarcastic, but only Cephera and Loki seemed to notice.

'Be nice.' Cephera mentally chided her.

'I don't want to stay here.' She mentally called back.

'It's only a week. Besides you need to learn more about other places in order to rule as a better queen someday.' Cephera reminded her smiling a knowing smile at her sister as she turned her head to glare at Cephera.

"Have you ever seen a grander city!" Thor boasted.

"Our kingdom at home is quite large and also impressive, but in a different way than here." Seraphina answered.

"My apologies, I didn't not mean to suggest that ..."

"Don't apologize your trying to entertain us, I understand that, but I was just pointing it out." Serpahina was very curt with him and Cephera shook her head. She felt as though her sister was trying to give a bad impression.

"Oh look a tavern," Cephera said to get everyone's attention off the last words spoken.

"I could use a drink." Seraphina grinned wickedly.

"No my lady," Thor said quickly. "I am unsure how taverns are where you are from, but here a lady of high standing does not enter them safely." Thor warned her.

'We are so going there later.' Seraphina mentally told Cephera.

'Behave.' Cephera scoffed back getting irritated. Why couldn't her sister learn at least a few manners or ounce of respect.

They trotted to the end of the road where it cut off in four direction. "The one on our far left will bring you to the edge of the great expanse. It's a wonder to behold, but take care not to find yourself falling into its void. The one next to that will take you to the Forests. Many great beasts lurk inside and so I would warn against your going there," Thor said and looked to Loki. It was clear the two of them had been inside before.

"The far right path leads to the shoreline that stretches far around the palace and the one next to that will take you to the resting place of the Asgardians long dead." Loki added.

"And we won't be going down any of them?" Seraphina inquired eyeing the path to the forests. Cephera wouldn't disagree. She wanted to go there too. The girls did not fear a little adventure, in was in their Mechanovian blood to brave dangers.

"No. It would be unwise and we do not have such time. Perhaps another day we will start out early. The shoreline and beaches and alcoves along it are safe enough to show you." Thor gave off another smile. "Come we will head back to the castle grounds and you can meet our friends the warriors three."

And with that they turned around and ventured back the way they came.

(Thor)

Thor was very happy to show the girls around, but he knew his brother was not, but Thor had faith that given time Loki would warm up to them. They were very nice, or at least he thought so. It was refreshing to make new friends. They entered the gardens and he led them down to the coliseum were he knew his friends would be sparring.

"Absolutely not." He heard Fandral express. "It is not proper lady like manners for such a thing." Thor came out from the lower doorway onto the dirt covered field to find Fandral arguing as politely as possible with the Lady Sif. This was not the first time. Recently, the lady had become interested in learning the art of war and fighting, but such a thing was not something taught to women. Thor figured it had something to do with the fact that Sif was known to have affections for him and this was her way of trying to impress him.

"What's going on?" Seraphina asked Loki who was closest to her.

"The lady Sif wants to learn how to be a warrior. A silly notion, girls do not belong in the battlefield." He replied snorting and crossing his arms. Thor watched Seraphina give Loki a glare and before anyone could really understand what was going on the princess had taken hold of a bamboo pole used for training and swept it behind Fandral's feet taking him off onto his back. He cried out in surprise.

"You think a woman can't fight do you?" Seraphina asked thrusting it at him as he lay on the ground. Fandral rolled out of the way and was back on his feet quickly. Thor was ready to intervene when Cephera grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't," She said watching calmly.

"I do not wish to see your sister get hurt." Thor told her.

"I think you should be more worried for your friend." She replied a smile tugging at her lips. Fandral had taken ahold of the pole in Seraphina's grip and once again shouted out as she threw her weight and sent him over her onto his back again. Thor heard Cephera sigh in a proud kind of way. When Fandral made to get up Seraphina put the pole to his neck as if it were a sword.

"Go ahead. Say girls can't fight again." She offered him glaring down. Fandral held up his hand to surrender and Seraphina backed off.

"Well if that wasn't a complete mockery I'm not sure what is." Loki commented. His voice sounded bitter and he left. Thor didn't bother trying to get him back. Loki was known to have such bouts of irritation. Thor knew where it stemmed from. Loki had never been able to win a fight against any of the warriors three even though they trained everyday together at sundown. Loki was frail in his body mass. Watching this tiny girl take Fandral down wounded his self-esteem without meaning too.

"Dear gods I've never seen a girl heave a man like that," Fandral said to Seraphina and Thor saw an interested look play across Fandral's face.

"Where I come from everyone knows how to fight; taught to us the moment we could walk." Seraphina said. "Men ... and women."

"My apologies then. I did not mean to insult you with my words to the Lady Sif." Fandral frowned.

"Your highness my friend still speaks the truth. The battlefield is not a place for women here in Asgard. Training a lovely woman such as Sif would be frowned upon and laughed at." Thor offered to explain.

"All change starts somewhere," Cephera commented from behind them. "What's the harm in a few lessons. What would happen should she find herself in a situation where such training could come in handy. If Asgard came under attack tomorrow it would be something she just might dearly need." She added. Thor looked to Sif who was looking both hopeful and grateful.

"There is truth in your words though an attack on Asgard is not likely to be something she would have to face, but I see your point. A few lessons, I suppose, would not hurt."

"Thank you my prince," Sif said falling to one knee, her fist to her chest. Her blond ponytail falling over one shoulder. She had blossomed into quite the woman since her younger years. She had come prepared for battle as she wore a training outfit meant for a man rather than the usual dress a woman wore.

"Do not thank me," Thor said and took the opportunity to introduce the two princess's to his friends.

**Thank You's **

**- Miss Padawan: very happy I've got you hooked so soon!**

**- Short Haired Me: I'm glad your addicted to these!**

**- Blood Red Rose 24: I hope you continue to feel that way for every chapter. :)**

**- OwlGlow: My fall and this are the same thing. My fall was a temporary name as at the time I hadn't thought of a name. Haha hope you continue to enjoy!**

**- Vulcaniumx: yes this is past event until it catches up. Depending on how long it turns out when it does catch up I may have to create a sequel though I'm not sure that will be necessary. I'm hoping to go past Thor 3 with a few changes to the end of course. This is going to be a long one. And he's updates on mon/thurs. :D**

**- Loki's Dreamer: oh this will be very different. I'm pulling more shit out in this than I ever have in regards to overall story. Amora will not be the only character I add in along the way. **

**- Poodle Warriors: I think you will enjoy it as well :)**

**- Guest: there will be more than just Amora overtime. :) and yes you did get it right Cephera is king Yorins biological daughter. :D she doesn't have the same power she did in the other fics because of this I might add. The set up for this fic is very different.**

**- Afeleon276: well hello! Your very right about Cephera in this. Currently she's at a more childlike age and we get to watch them all mature as this fic moves along. :) very different from stuff I've done before. I hope you do continue to enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki scowled on his way up the long stairway to head back to the palace. He was not pleased to have been shown up like that. It was true that he was not on display, but he was sure that behind his back they would jest about how a girl was able to take on Fandral when he could not. Of all the warriors three, Fandral was better with his words than his sword and that was what irked Loki most about it. He had enough of the two annoyances from the other realm.

He went straight to his room and buried himself in his books. Soon one became ten stacked on top of one another as he finished them. He'd read them many times before, but he felt he needed to again. His thrist for knowledge never ceased. When Thor came wondering if he was coming to supper Loki simply ignored him. When darkness fell Loki left the palace under his dark cloak and made his way to town.

He stepped into the tavern they had passed earlier that day. He was in need of distraction and this place had many. Drinking, bantering, sex. Loki kept his hood up not feeling like being recognized tonight. He ordered a tall mug of mead and took it to a far table. He watched the girls who entertained with sultry dances as they skittered across the floor hips swaying. He listened to the amusing voices of the burly men speaking of conquests they had made; of battles they had fought. That was what Loki did best; he listened. He had come across lots of very useful information this way.

Unlike Thor, Loki paid attention to detail. Sometimes the smallest detail could give you a full hand to play with. A slutty little wench past him twice before coming back to smile at him. His face was shadowed in the corner he had chosen, his hood still up covered his hair and clothing. "You look like you could use a woman like me." She coo'd fluttering her eyes.

"Only on your knees." Loki replied smoothly. He dropped a few coin on the table. Why not enjoy what he could. It's not like other men were not doing the same, such as the man on the far wall fucking a girl while others cheered him on. In this place it was just the way of it.

Loki picked up his mug and drank while the woman released his length from his pants and used her pouty lips to suck him. He sighed into his drink, but gave her little attention while she did the work she was paid to do. He groaned when she did something he liked very much and then took the last mouthful of his mead only to spit it out as he spied the doorway and the people who entered.

Loki's mind was pulled from the woman attached to his cock, who didn't seem to care he sprayed his mead over her, and he gapped at Seraphina and Cephera. Seraphina looking around like she was at home and Cephera gazing around in slight awe. Loki pushed the woman away from him and waved her off. He fixed his pants and was about to get up and escort the girls out of there when he stopped.

No, he would let them do what they came to do and if they got into trouble it was their own faults. He settled back in his chair and watched from his shady corner. Maybe now they would understand that if they wanted to be there in Asgard, they needed to respect the rules.

(Cephera)

"Seraphina you can't be serious?" Cephera said following her through the streets.

"I'm bored." She replied.

"But a tavern? Here? At home sure, but here!" Cephera did not like this idea. Part of her was excited to enjoy the dancing and socializing that normally happened in taverns at home, but in Asgard much was different.

"Yup," Was all her twin said taking Cephera's hand and pulling her along. They found the tavern easily enough and walking in all eyes landed on them and Cephera was embarrassed to see many women wearing hardly anything walking about. Some were sitting with or on men and a few were being fucked against back walls while screams of pleasure was heard upstairs. A whore house and a tavern all in one. Cephera couldn't help but look slightly awed by the place despite the vulgarity.

All the men were now eyeing the two of them. She was happy her sister made her dress down for this trip. "This is a bad idea." She hissed attempting to tug her sister back out, but she didn't budge. She pulled Cephera inside and went right to the barkeep.

"A mug of your best ale." She declared slamming down coin. The barkeep raised an eyebrow, but got her a drink. Cephera was standing beside her facing the opposite way to keep an eye out behind them. Her eyes darting to the woman who was mewling in pleasure as her breasts bounced and the man grunted as he thrust against her against the far wall. His pants to his ankles and not one person seemed to find it odd.

She was not used to seeing such a display. It was true they had whores at home, but this was barbaric. But one thing Cephera was good at was adjusting. As long as no one tried anything funny toward herself or her sister they would be fine. She smiled as she continued to look around. She quickly noticed that the only girls in the tavern were the ones for fucking which was a little unsettling.

"And what are two beautiful women such as yourselves doing in a place like this?" One man asked taking a seat next to Seraphina.

"Trying to have a good time." She replied looking at him and downing her mug. She shook it at the barkeep for another.

"Well forgive me my lady, but perhaps you've taken a wrong turn as the only women in here having a good time are the ones paid to spread their legs," He said; his words weren't unkind. He was speaking politely to her.

"What? I can't have a good time despite women getting fucked in my presence?" Seraphina asked drinking from her cup.

"It is not a spot for women of note." He pressed. Apparently, despite their plain clothing, this man knew they were not the usual commoners.

"We can handle ourselves if need be. We are not looking for trouble we just need to take a break from everyday life, have a drink." Seraphina told him. There was chuckling from those who were listening.

"With all due respect ..."

"Listen I heard you the first time. I appreciate your concern, but perhaps it's time you took a hint," Seraphina said her eyes narrowing and her tone harsh.

"Seraphina." Cephera chided her, but her sister ignored her. Cephera was worried her sister would take this too far. Her sister didn't have very much patience.

The man looked her over long and hard before growling. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He told her and walked away. Seraphina grinned triumphantly and went back to her ale. Cephera finally took a seat after a little while of just looking around.

"Do you have any non alcoholic, sweet drinks." She asked the barkeep who laughed at her and turned his back to her.

"Hey. My sister asked you a question no need to be rude." Seraphina cut in irritated. Cephera was very capable of speaking to the man herself, but when it came to people talking rude to her Seraphina was very protective.

"If you want some juice go home to your mother girl." The barkeep laughed shaking his head.

"I have something you can swallow." A man who just stepped up to the bar said to Cephera. Cephera opened her mouth to reply, but Seraphina was on her feet and was pushing the man away from her.

"Excuse me back it up. You have nothing me or my sister want near our mouths." She told him. That's when it got rowdy. The man made to push Serpahina away from him, but she easily moved and turned his arm painfully bringing him to his knee.

'Seraphina!' Cephera warned her sister through their mind link.

'Give me a second. This will be fun,' She said back and she could hear her smile. Her sister was having fun and Cephera was not going to interfere. She moved quickly out of the way and watched her sister take down not just the first man, but another who had advanced on her. Cephera was good at being invisible, not literally, but she was good at staying out of trouble. So she made it safely to a corner and climbed to sit up on the rail to the upstairs balcony. She had a great view of the conflict below. She couldn't help but smile as her sister took down anyone who came at her, it did help the men were pretty hindered by the alcohol.

'Behind you.' Cephera warned her. Seraphina turned and tripped the man coming for her that way. The barkeep was yelling and chaos came to a sudden stop as one man jumped in front of Seraphina facing everyone and laughing.

"You all should be ashamed. You're so drunk you can't even take down one lonely female." He clapped toward her sister. "If anyone has a right to be here it's her over all you pussies. I toast the girl and her courage." The man lifted his glass. There was strained silence before laughter erupted and suddenly everyone was toasting all around and drinking. As quick as their presence caused a ruckus it had also ended. Seraphina was smiling and having a burping match with a man which Cephera rolled her eyes at.

"Come down Cephera!" She called. Cephera jumped down landing on a table occupied by one person in that corner. "My sister doesn't like fighting, but she can sing for you." Seraphina offered and everyone was now looking to Cephera.

Singing was something Cephera was confident enough in that she didn't hesitate. She cleared her throat and satisfied everyone's new curiosity as she began to sign a song that got everyone feet tapping inside the bar. She sang standing on the table only to be helped down by two men and she happily danced about with many others. The girls being used as sex toys had been forgotten as genuine fun began. Even those scantily clad females were dancing and smiling.

When Cephera ended her song standing now on top of the bar arms in the air she was greeted with cheers, whistles and the barkeep planked a drink at her feet.

"Here girl. I hope you like pomegranate," He said smiling. Cephera jumped down and took the drink happily. She clinked mugs with her sister and sipped politely. She had enough time to finish her drink before her sister began an arm wrestling match with a dark haired man and she was asked to sing again.

Cephera had many songs she knew worked for taverns. This song had a lot of repeat and she even managed to get everyone to repeat certain parts which made her smile and laugh. She would dance across the room around tables and even on top of them. She grabbed the man sitting alone who had not joined in on the fun and found him firmly planted in his chair. His face shadowed, but she let him go instantly when she made out his eyes. She knew those eyes. After letting go she went back to the floor turning her attentions back to the rest of those still sober enough to dance.

She ended her song and looked back to the corner. Loki, who she was sure it had been, was gone. She hadn't thought to see him here. He didn't seem the type. 'I saw prince Loki.' She told her sister who darted her eyes up to look at Cephera. She was losing her current arm wrestle. When her hand hit the bar she growled. Seraphina hated losing. "We should go get some rest," Cephera said out loud smiling around her. "Thank you for letting us stay," She said politely.

"Come back again sometime ladies." The barkeep offered.

"Oh I will!" Seraphina said. She hadn't drank enough to get drunk. They left feeling excited and happy, but Cephera was also feeling nervous about the fact prince Loki had been there. Would he tell his father about their improper visit to such an establishment. It was becoming clear to Cephera that women were not equals in this realm. Not the same way they were back home.

**Thank You's**

- Loki's Dreamer: in the old Norse tales Sif always had blond hair until a certain something happened. :P My hope was to take this down a whole new road than with my others. I'm always eager to try something new.

- Doctor Loki Love: I really did want to build I different relationship between them and I'm glad that's coming through. Gonna be a crazy ride!

- Miss Padawan: hahaha. Man I love hooking people! I'm merrily giving you stuff to feed your obsession. Hehe

- Ikatie 101: I'm happy your interest had been peeked!

- Kate Skates 24: I'm glad you're still around. :) and happy to have you excited for this fic

- Short Haired Me: there will be more Sif and friendships to come.

- Vulcaniumx: Seraphina has always been impulsive, I don't care what people think of me and add her youth to the picture she's a little wilder than before.

- Owl Glow: currently Cephera looks about 16ish. She is quite the child beginning off. She will get older as time goes on until she's a developed woman looking in her younger 20's.

- Poodle Warriors: you're gonna see my take on several Norse tales. I'm mixing a lot together in this fic. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loki woke early and dressed. He joined his family for breakfast and found the twins there as well. He said nothing to them and was still not sure how to take what he had seen the night before. It was the most idiotic, dangerous, confusing, and absurd display he had ever witnessed. In fact, when he woke he thought he might have dreamt it. He couldn't figure out how they had managed to tame an entire room of horny, drunk, rowdy men without getting raped or worse. He didn't even know if anyone would believe him if he said anything, but clearly the younger of the two was worried. She was glancing at Loki never actually looking his way as if she was trying to gage his mood.

Loki set a passive 'don't give a shit' face for her to look at. Two days was all they had spent there and already they were proving to be trouble. They could have gotten into so much trouble the night before and his father would have been held accountable for it. They had no respect for the realm they were in and it angered Loki. Sure he wasn't the golden child between himself and Thor. He enjoyed his mischief which sometimes caused strife among people, but he was their prince. These girls were nothing in this kingdom.

"I promised you girls we could visit the beaches today, would that please you?" Thor asked them beaming a bright smile.

"Sounds good. Anywhere would be fine with me." Cephera replied taking her glances from Loki to look at Thor.

"I'd be happy with going home." Seraphina mumbled, but everyone still heard her. The older one was quite rude and honest, in an almost insulting kind of way.

"Sera!" Cephera exclaimed glaring at her sister.

"Sorry I don't like new places," She said sitting back and crossing her arms.

"It is your duty to learn about other people and cultures. For once can you please remember who will take the throne when father steps down." Cephera pleaded.

"I wish you could take the damn thing. You're already good with people." Seraphina told her pursing her lips together.

"And what about if I died, you'd still need to learn these things." Cephera pointed out. Loki watched Seraphina's face pale.

"Don't talk about dying. You know I hate that." Seraphina growled. Apparently it was a touchy subject. Loki found this interesting considering she took her sister to a tavern full of burly, horny, intimidating men, but yet feared for her safety.

"Well if you'll all excuse me I have lessons to attend to this morning. Have fun at the beach." Loki told them standing from his chair. He gave a polite bow before departed. He had no time for them this morning. He had studies he needed to get to in the library followed by hands on practice with Amora.

He could hear the talking still being had as he left and found solace in the silence of the hallway. He followed the long halls deep into the palace util he hit the massive library. Himself and Thor had been given a key to its most sacred rooms when they were younger, but only Loki ever put use to his. He was sure Thor had either forgotten about his or threw it aside on purpose. Thor was not a scholar. He was not the ever dutiful student Loki was. Loki was always striving to make himself better in everything he did where as Thor was just stumbling through life.

Thor would always be outside as a child playing sword fighting with sticks while Loki would sit in the grass and read. Loki only trained how to fight to calm the whispers of his sorcery. There was a lot of honor in becoming a great warrior, it was something all Asgardian men were born for. Those who chose to stick to books instead of the battlefield were looked down upon and saw as weak. Those who practiced sorcery, better thought of as a woman's profession, were seen even lower. The fact that Loki was a prodigy in the art of magic caused him a reputation to be feared. Loki had to work hard to get his respect, but his came from mostly fear for his brilliant mind and his mischief where as everyone practically kissed Thor's feet.

It had always been that way growing up. Thor would do something, no matter how stupid, and everyone was amazed by it and Loki would do something not normally done by a male and it was frowned on. Frigga was the only one to understand that Loki was just different. She always encouraged him to follow his heart and Loki loved magic and studies of the intellectual kind. He loved her more than life itself for her faith in his abilities. She was what gave him the courage to continue on the path when he was but a small boy. She showed him the first of his magic.

Loki found his favourite spot perched on a wide ledge meant to hold plants near the windows, but he preferred to sit there instead. His slim frame making it easy to fit. He had filled his arms full of books along the way to the back of room. He settled himself on the ledge his legs stretched out in front of him and his back nestled to the wall. He opened a massive book of spell theory he had been meaning to read since last year, but hadn't gotten around to it.

(Thor)

Thor rode to the beach with not just the two princess's, but also his three best friends and the Lady Sif, who Seraphina had spotted in the garden and invited along. It seemed Seraphina had a certain respect for Sif after their first meeting. Thor was a little unsettled with the situation of Sif and her passion to learn to fight. He had known Sif for quite some time and when he recently found out about her attraction to him it had been strange and flattering.

Sif herself belonged to a pristine noble family of great note so her dreams of being a warrior were not a happy one for anyone involved. Thor was not sure how he felt about her enthusiasm for the art. She was a beautiful woman and he hated to see her hands become hard and calloused from holding a weapon. He hated to see her face grow weary and battle-worn. He may not hold the same affection for her as she did him, but he liked her. Loki, he knew, had secret affection for her, but Sif never gave Loki so much as a glance in Thor's presence.

Thor felt bad for Loki on this. There were two women Thor knew loki to hold greater affections for and that was Sif and the temptress Amora. Both women not willing to give Loki any amount of their time aside from what they needed to. Sif only greeted Loki because he was a prince and Amora because she taught him. He had heard Loki speak of many frustrating tales of Amora's flirty, teasing ways and warned Loki many times to move on. Alas, Loki was determined to have one of them by his side.

Thor watched the females as they separated away from the guys to run down the sands. Cephera twirling and laughing as she went. Her sister was just trying to keep up with her while Sif seemed to be trying to talk to Seraphina. "Nothing like a nice day on the beach with three beautiful women," Fandral said smiling wide. His eyes sparkling as he watched the females.

"Take care how you treat the princess's. We do not want to insult them." Thor cautioned. Fandral had a way with words, but he also tried too hard to impress sometimes.

"They are very pretty." Volstagg added fondly. Of the three he was the least likely to insult anyone, he was gentle of heart and of voice. He enjoyed food above most things and was not a man to seek pleasure with just any woman. Hogun was the quietness of them all, but he was also big on observing. When he wasn't speaking he was watching closely. He was also very polite to women, but he also came off as cold because of his quiet demeanour. Thor agreed with them. The girls were very pleasing to the eye, Sif included.

Thor hadn't paid much mind to Sif before. Yes; he knew her, had grown up around her as her family was close to his own, but he'd never really taken the time to really look at her. Now he did. Her long blond hair was being blown in the wind and the angle her face was on made it difficult to see her eyes, but she was talking excitedly with the elder princess and somehow he just knew it was about fighting.

Thor couldn't help but smile as he now thought of the rumours of Sif's attraction to him. He had noticed her hanging around more often and had pushed the rumours away as she started to insist she wanted to be trained as a warrior. Now he wondered if they were actually true. Thor had never tired courting a woman. He dallied with many women in his rooms, but never had he connected with anyone on a more serious level. It was all just for fun. He looked to Sif again and considered what it might be like to have her at his side. Surely he could convince her to give up the path she was trying to travel. After all, he would not be so closely associated with a woman who broke traditions, still it could not hurt to have her as a friend.

Thor and the warriors three had nearly caught up to the girls now. Sif and Seraphina talking and Cephera had disappeared. Thor looked about concerned a moment only to see her waist deep, clothes and all, in the waters splashing about in laughter. She was easily amused that one. "Come on the water's so nice on such a hot day!" She called to everyone. Seraphina was now looking out at her sister and to Thor's immediate shock her sister pulled her simple dress over her head to stand in nothing more than her underwear. Her breasts free for viewing and she didn't seem to care.

"Come on," She said to Sif. Sif's face flushed and she shook her head. Seraphina didn't take her rejection of the offer. She took hold of Sif and began forcing the girl out of her dress. "Come on. You can leave on your underdress," She said. "There is nothing more refreshing then letting loose once and awhile."

"Perhaps we should ..." Thor began.

"You too. Undress, all of you. Live a little, it's just a swim. If you're too shy you can always be like my sister and go in with all your clothes on." Seraphina challenged and the boys exchanged glances. None of them looked to want to back down and so they stripped down to absolutely nothing. Sif had been wormed out of her dress and was left in a white silk underdress. She covered herself her face burning.

It wasn't until Thor held out his hand to her. "Perhaps a little fun is not a bad thing. I promise we will behave accordingly." He assured her. He watched her think about it and looked to the other two female's who were now joined by the other males. Finally, she nodded.

"This is something they seem used to doing," Sif said trying to ease the tension.

"So it would seem." Thor agreed. He was not ashamed of his body and was amused to see Sif glancing at him from time to time and he helped her into the gentle waves.

"I am glad you joined us Lady Sif. Though I had not expected to be in such a state of undress I must admit it is a little freeing." Thor couldn't help but laugh almost boyishly.

"It is." She agreed and smiled at him.

**Thank You's**

- Vulcaniumx: I'm glad you do. I enjoy writing them!

- Short Haired Me: yeah Seraphina tends to break the normals rules of what's considered for men or for woman, but where she comes from people are pretty equal no matter what sex they are.

- LuresaSWTOR: haha. They certainly need to be more careful. Not every situation will be in their favor. :P

- Doctor Loki Love: well Cephera is half Mechanovian and all Mechanovian are taught to fight early. Cephera knows how to defend herself she just doesn't like fighting. The mechanics for the sisters relationship is a little different in this. :P that and they are young and foolish. Haha

- Poodle Warriors: Seraphina certainly knows how to start a fight. Haha

- Miss Padawan: haha well Loki and other girls will happen. He's young and horny and arrogant to a degree. Lol. As for Seraphina well she's pretty much how she always is.

- Loki's Dreamer: if anyone had told Cephera to shut up I'm sure Seraphina would have had a fist in the face for them. Hahahaha. It's all in good fun really, but honesty they got lucky. Not everything they do will go so smoothly, if you'd call that smooth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seraphina led in the midday sun letting it dry her off. She had, at one point, removed her underwear and gave them a toss to shore and now she lounged in the sand stark naked. Fandral was to her left doing the same and Sif was on her right. Cephera was still in the water splashing about, which was not unusual.

"You have to be fearless and confident in all that you do." Serpahina was saying to Sif. "If an enemy were to find you in a state of undress would you stand there trying to cover your body or would you ignore your nakedness and defeat him?" She asked turning her head to look at the blond girl who was still a shy woman. Seraphina was never a shy girl. She had no problem with knowing who she was or what she wanted.

"I suppose I would fight." Sif replied.

"Little moments like this you need to find that confidence within yourself and over time it will become second nature." Seraphina smiled.

"I agree Lady Sif. Perhaps we can come here again tomorrow, the three of us and we can practice." Seraphina sat up and cracked the back of her hand hard against the mans hip. He yelped in surprise.

"Don't be a pervert." She warned him.

"I was only trying to help," He said innocently, but she didn't buy it. She knew his type. The kind with the polite manners and the brilliant smile that made girls swoon. They were players and Seraphina had known her share of players.

"I will hit you again. I'll hit you so hard I'll leave a mark that the next girl you bed will ask about." She was looking down at him and he was glancing down to her chest.

"That sounds rather kinky and I'm willing to try new things." He flirted. Seraphina gave him a glare before turning her attention back to Sif.

"Know thy enemy as well. Depending on what you know it can make or break your battle." Seraphina told her reaching a hand behind her and trailed her fingertips down Fandral's side lightly. "Use what you know and make them putty in your hands." She watched Sif blush as Fandral sat up his length standing at attention.

"I feel I'm being slightly used here, and not in a way I'd prefer," He said with almost playful indignation. He got to his feet and left to join Thor and the others who were man wrestling in the sand, still naked. Sif laughed.

"I think he was embarrassed," She said.

"He'll get over it." Seraphina replied waving it off.

"You're not a maiden then?" She asked.

"Ha, hell no. Not since I was 16. Virtue is overrated. You could give the man of your dreams first crack and he could be fucking a different woman the next day. I say to hell with it and fuck the first guy that made my thighs moist and learn to use them instead of getting used instead." Sif looked somewhat startled by Seraphina's confession. "Look at my sister. She's never known a mans touch in any way. Not even a kiss. She chooses that, but as a result she comes off as childlike. She has never shown interest in it before. When men have approached her in the past she became a flustered fool. Sure she can talk to them fine, but once they make their intentions clear she shuts down. I like being in control of how I feel and what I do. If you want to become a warrior here, it will be difficult to get a man to take you seriously. Being in control of your own sexuality and your confidence will help boost you along in life." She shrugged. "At least that's my opinion."

"And what would your sister say on the subject?" Sif looked intrigued.

"Cephera would say that your virtue is something you can only give once. Give it to someone you care deeply for. Really if you like you could offer yourself to the man of your current desires." She turned her head to look down at Thor who had just thrown Hogun down into the sands.

"I couldn't," Sif said knowing right away what she meant.

"Why not. Even if you didn't get a relationship out of it at least you would have experienced something you want, with a person of your choosing. You'd always know you chose to give your 'maidenhead' to him no matter how many men graced your bed after. What's the harm is a little causal sex? As long as it stays discrete there is absolutely nothing wrong with exploring your inner sexual goddess." Sif was still shaking her head, but Seraphina could tell she was at least thinking on what she said.

"What do you mean 'maidenhead'? You say it like its a joke." Sif was still shaking her head.

"Well if your anatomy is like my own, which I suspect it is, it's bullshit that a girl NEEDS to bleed with her first sexual encounter. Bleeding occurs when you are not properly excited and lubricated before you're entered. Normally a man can't be bothered with such tasks as properly preparing a woman when it's his first time with her." Seraphina was half grinning.

"I didn't realize." She replied.

There was silence between them after that. Seraphina liked Sif. She had potential in her that drew Seraphina in. Seraphina had very few friends, but she'd like to have Sif as one. They held the same interests and Seraphina saw her as someone she could help out. Her modesty and shyness would have to go, but Seraphina could work with that. 'Are you corrupting her?' Cephera asked in her mind.

Seraphina smiled. 'I guess maybe a little.' She replied and smiled out toward the water were Cephera was shaking her head.

(Cephera)

Strange noises woke Cephera up late that night. She found her bed empty of her sisters presence and got up from bed. She wasn't worried about where he sister was, but she was curious as to what that noise was. It seemed to be coming from above her room somewhere. She walked outside in her pink coloured night gown and looked up. High above her was a balcony and she was sure the noises were coming from there. "Hello!?" She called up into the nothingness.

There was no answer. Curiosity would be the death of her someday. She ventured back through her room and out into the hallway. Her nightgown flowing along her legs as she walked briskly down to the end and turned the corner to find the stairs. She traveled up the stairs in a hop. Even at this hour she was feeling chipper. Their entire day had been spent at the beach until they moved back to the palace and to the coliseum where Sif learned a few training moves after a little bit of arguing.

Up on the next floor she passed many closed doors and as she came to the end she could now hear the noises she heard earlier. They were coming from another narrow staircase that spiralled up. She followed them all the way to the top to find a single closed door. A tower, she realized. The sounds were louder now and it was the sound of shattering and thuds. She knocked hard.

The sounds stopped abruptly and the door came open a moment later. Loki was stood in a casual tunic and pants. He looked ruffled. His hair slightly messy instead of the usual slicked back. "What do you want?" He asked her. She could tell he was trying to hold back his irritation, but he was failing miserably.

"I woke up and heard noises up here. I was curious as to what was causing them," She said.

"I am sorry to have woken you." He replied and literally closed the door in her face. Startled and annoyed Cephera knocked again. The door opened as if he had been waiting. "You should go back to bed." He told her.

"I can't. I'm wide awake now and as you're the cause you could at least satisfy my curiosity." She told him giving him the sweetest look she could muster. He looked at her before looking her over. With a sigh he opened the door wider.

"If you insist," He said and gestured for her to enter. She did so with no hesitation. Once inside she couldn't help but look around. A large desk just near the large oval window, tons of bookshelves on the curved walls filled with many books of all sizes, a fireplace on her left and a long table full of broken glass to her far right. The ceiling was very high up and graced with wooden beams. Cephera thought it might be fun to sit on them looking down.

"I like this room," She said more to herself than to him. He was no longer standing near her; he was now brushing the glass off the table into a large basket full of more glass. "What on earth were you doing?" She asked. He looked at her and gave her a contemptuous look.

"I was practicing my aim." He told her and said no more than that. Cephera eyed the table. Clearly the glass had been his aiming tools, but what was he throwing at them?

"How many glass items have you broken?" She asked approaching and looking down into the basket.

"I have lost count, but as many as I need to until I have perfected my method." He replied. His tone was cold and she could tell he only answered her to shut her up. She gave him a curious look tilting her head and putting a finger to her lips in thought. He sighed at her. "I will only demonstrate this once," He said to her clearly irritated this time.

He waved an arm and she heard him mumble something. Five empty glass jars of different sizes appeared separated with a nice bit of space. He walked back to where she currently stood and stretched his arms out to force her back a few steps. Loki bent his head down and closed his eyes concentrating. Finally, he chanted a quick spell and tossed, in quick succession, five ice daggers. He took out four out the five jars on the first try, growled and quickly took out the last.

Cephera was impressed. She knew how to use magic, but she wasn't very good. She had to work for her magic. She had the potential, but it didn't come to her as naturally as her sisters did. Although her sister's power was limited to the Mechanovian magic of manipulation of all things run by energy. Cephera wasn't bound to just a small assortment of spells. She could learn many and already had, but she was still learning. Finding teachers for the art that expanded outside the realm of Mechanova was difficult.

"Wow. That was great," She said giving a small clap and she got a glare in return.

"I missed one." He growled moving back to the table and cleaning up the glass.

"Yeah one out of five, big deal. That was great." Cephera didn't understand why he was being so hard on himself.

"Missing one means it was not perfectly delivered and so it was not great it was subpar." He growled again, but not so much at her this time.

"How long have you been practicing?" She asked taking in his ruffled look once more. He was defiantly a handsome man or boy. Whatever they saw him as here.

"I woke a few hours ago and have been practicing ever since." He didn't look at her as he spoke. He seemed to be brooding over his 'subpar' attempt.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll get it." She tried to soothe him, but he turned and glowered at her.

"Do not presume to tell me what to be. You do not know me." He hissed. He was moody this morning.

"I'm sorry, but to be fair you haven't given me a chance too. You don't seem to like myself nor my sister much," She finally said back, her feelings were hurt and she felt a lump in her throat at his outburst.

Loki snorted. "I've no want to waste my time on either of you. You hold no interest to me. I do what I have too to keep up appearance, but I am no babysitter." Cephera felt a small bubble of annoyance toward him build up. She set her jaw tight and looked him right in the face. His green eyes held only contempt and irritation toward her.

"You'll never get far in life with that attitude. If you bothered to get to know us you'd see we have much in common." Before he could respond she said the same words he had to summon his ice daggers to summon her own. She threw the single dagger at him. It caught his shirt near the shoulder and pinned him to the wall. She left the room feeling nothing but hurt and agitation toward the younger prince. He was arrogant and cold. Two things Cephera was not. She instantly regretted getting angry with him, but at the same time felt he deserved it.

When she finally arrived back in her room she found her sister still gone. Her sister was in a strange place missing in the middle of the night. That meant only one thing; her sister must be sleeping with someone else and most likely a male. Sighing Cephera climbed back under the sheets staring at the ceiling. The sun hadn't even broken the horizon yet and already she was having a bad day.

**Thank You's**

- Doctor Loki Love: Seraphina has always been the queen of confidence ... And not always in a good way. Lol and yes I'm going with the old Norse stories for Sif and her golden hair. Gratz on school! I know you can keep up that awesome work!

- Poodle Warriors: I think boobies are the least of the things he cared to see regarding the twins. Lol

- Short Haired Me: I enjoy writing overly confident Seraphina. She's always been a 'don't give two fucks' kind of girl.

- LuresaSWTOR: Well Sif and Cephera still had clothes on, but as for the guys well ... Seraphina did challenge their masculinity so how could they not strip?!

- Spazz123: she is very shy, and conservative as well.

- Loki's Dreamer: I have many crazy pairings ahead, some will work some will not. ;) as for Seraphina I really enjoy writing her. She's fun to explore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that day Loki fumed all the way to his lesson with Amora. Amora was waiting and noticed his mood immediately. "Someone is having a rough day." She noted instantly which only served to earn her a glare. "Come now Loki, what causes you such distress?" She asked giving him a not so subtle coy look.

Loki took a second, but found he was unable to hold back from telling her. He instantly began to rant about Cephera and her actions against him in his own tower that early morning. Amora laughed at the end. "It is not funny." He growled.

"Yes it is. You're angry because you're slightly impressed by her," She said.

"I am no such thing. She is an irritating child." He practically stomp across the room to claim the book they had been working from.

"You lie very badly when you're still fuming." Amora told him sitting at the large table right next to him on the bench. Loki took note of her close proximity and his eyes flitted over at her and down to her cleavage. He quickly looked away again.

"I will only admit I had not know she was proficient in magic," He said finally. He refused to say more. After Cephera had left him pinned to that wall he wanted to go after her and reprimand her for treating him that way, but he couldn't. She was a princess and even his father would laugh at his whining about such a thing. She was equal on the terms of status. He would not admit it out loud, but he perhaps did deserve her anger. The determination she had used to show him an ounce of who she was intrigued him. "Now teach." Loki growled at Amora trying to ignore the stirring in his breeches as her hand brushed his leg to come up and open the book.

Loki was more than happy when his class was over. He made his way to the throne room where he knew Thor was getting ready to go off realm with the warriors three. When he entered he was annoyed to see both sisters there. "Loki?" Thor questioned looking to his brother confused. Loki had never tried to go with them off realm before. He'd gone with them to places across Asgard, but never off realm. He couldn't have been bothered with it, but he was becoming curious from these wild tales they would tell on their return.

"Thor. I've decided to join you." He watched Thor shift almost uncomfortably.

"Join us? That's preposterous," Fandral said and quickly shut up as he realized he'd said it out loud.

"And what is that suppose to mean." Loki glowered.

"Well it's just ... you're still learning defensive magic and you're rather ... unpracticed with fighting." Fandral tried to say and Loki got the hint.

"You think me too weak to go yet you take these scrawny females?" Loki growled.

"It is not like that brother. As a prince of Asgard we do not wish to see you come to harm, you need more practice is all." Thor tried to soothe him, but Loki was seething with anger and humiliation.

"And I'm not going I was just seeing my sister off." Cephera added shrugging.

"Seraphina has proven herself a fierce fighter already ..." Volstagg attempted.

"I understand," Loki said his irritation evident. He turned and walked away from the group. He could hear them trying to say things to calm him, but he didn't want to hear it.

He was halfway down the hallway when he heard the soft patting of bare feet behind him and he knew who it was. "I'm going to go reading on the cliffs if you'd like to join me." Cephera offered kindly. Loki didn't stop and he didn't look back. Her kind tone only irritated him more.

"Leave me be." He demanded and to his relief she didn't follow him. She was annoyingly nice. He hated that about her and he was sure as time went on he would find other reasons to dislike the younger princess.

XxX

Loki had woken from a well needed nap. It hadn't been that long since Thor left. The thought made Loki grow agitated once more. After doing a few things around his room he looked to his shelf. He pulled a book down for reading. He hadn't studied this one enough yet. He sat on his windowsill and opened it up. He got very little done as he was reminded of Cephera's offer. The cliff was a very calming place and Loki had read there from time to time.

Against his normally better judgement he left his room book in tow. He took his horse and rode to the cliff side. He was sure she would hear him approaching. "Come to join me after all," Cephera said as he found her sitting propped up by a tree overlooking the vast ocean. After spending some time in his room calming down he had decided he didn't want to be alone. Frigga was attending with some other noble ladies and Odin was doing throne room duties. With Thor gone with the warriors three he was left with only her as his option.

"I am simply bored do not read any deeper in to it than that. This is a peaceful place for reading and reading is all I intend to do." He told her firmly. He saw the slight smirk that appeared on her face a moment before she turned her attention back to her book. "I suppose you are reading some silly book spouting love stories." He commented taking a seat a ways across from her against a different tree.

"Nope. A simple spell book actually." She replied holding it up for him to see. Loki gave it a brief glance and nodded.

"Enjoy." Was all he said after. He settled in and opened his own book. It was actually an alchemy book. It was advanced of course.

"What are you reading?" She asked. Loki took a moment to turn it so she could see it. "Potion making. I've never tried that before. We have very little things in the way of magic lessons and potion making back home." She told him with a frown.

"Then how is it you know how to use magic?" He looked at her and awaited her answer.

"There are a small amount of books brought in by traders. Our kind are usually born with a certain type of power. My sister was born with the gene, but it seems I was not. It's why I can never be heir to the throne. I can learn magic of all kinds though I just haven't had anyone who could teach me." Loki saw the hopeful look that crossed her face as she stared back at him.

"I am conversing with you, do not push your luck." He warned her and saw her grin before she looked back down to her book. A good hour passed before Loki looked up to her again. Her book hadn't seemed to move. Had she even turned a page? "What are you doing?" He asked her. She looked at him that same smile still on her face.

"Reading." She replied plainly with a confused shrug.

"You're a very slow reader then." He noted.

"Oh no. It's just it's in Asgardian language and I don't read it fluently. So I'm teaching myself as I go." Loki was perplexed by the eagerness she spoke with. She seemed very happy to learn this way. Loki sighed and got up. He moved to her and she watched him slightly confused.

"Scoutch over." He told her. She did leaving him some trunk to lean on. He sat beside her cross-legged and took the book from her. He settled the book half on his lap and half on hers as she too changed her seated position. "You see this here." He pointed to the accent above the first letter of one of the words.

"Yes." She responded.

"Words beginning in this fashion are usually your primary word for your enchantment." He explained.

"Ok." She was also leaned forward now paying attention. Loki continued to explain what she was looking at and found that time had gotten away from them. She was a fast learner as she quickly picked up on the words she was viewing, but her pronunciation of them needed some fine tuning. They noticed the late hour only when their light began to disappear.

"We should head back," He said. "Did you ride here?" Considering her first horseback ride he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"I walked." She smiled again and shrugged.

"Come. We missed dinner and I am sure my parents have been wondering what has happened to us. We'll ride my horse back." Loki stood and began to walk away.

"Thanks. See ...," She said making him pause to look back at her. "I'm not so bad to hang around." She finished once she knew she had his attention.

"Once again do not press your luck." He responded, but as he turned his back to her again he grinned.

(Cephera)

Her day had gotten better at least. She felt bad for him. He clearly was the outcast of the group. The little brother who tried hard to fit in. She didn't express those thoughts to him though. She felt it would only serve to alienate him from her that much more. She wanted to be his friend. She enjoyed Asgard and she enjoyed meeting new people.

She was soaking now in a hot bubble bath. When herself and Loki had arrived back at the palace they got some pleasant smiles from the Queen and King. They were happy they were getting along, but Cephera wasn't sure how long that would last. She knew very little about the younger prince, but he seemed very unpredictable.

When her room door opened she assumed it was her sister as no one else would barge in that way. When her sister came right into the bathroom covered in some kind of muddy substance Cephera laughed. "What happened to you?" She asked when she managed to stop laughing. Her sister didn't look too bothered with it all the same.

Her sister stripped down and Cephera jumped from the water before it could be soiled by whatever was seeping off her twin. "Hey I was enjoying that bath." Cephera frowned and huffed.

"And now I'm enjoying it." Seraphina grinned as she relaxed back allowing the dirt to slowly soil the water. "It's just dirt and water Cephera. The place we went to was almost like a desert ... and then it started to rain and rain and soon we were all up to our wastes in this sludge." Seraphina told her.

Cephera was by no means squirmy over dirt, but she wasn't about to get dirty now after just getting washed. "Fine enjoy my bath." Cephera pouted and walked back into the main room pulling on her nightgown over her still damp skin. She ventured out to her balcony to enjoy the night air. Had it been more private she would have gone out there naked. She began to sing softly to herself as she leaned on the thick stone enclosure and admiring the beautiful golden city. Their week was nearly up and she didn't want to return home yet. But she would have too; at least for a little while.

Getting to know other realms was important. Mostly for her sister who would one day be queen and Cephera knew by staying there Seraphina would stay as well. It was not often you found one twin without the other. From what Cephera could tell Asgard was not as laid back as her home was. Everyone was very happy on her realm. Murder, rape, and theft was virtually non-existent. Of course from time to time something happened, but very quickly those people were taken care of. There was no such thing as mercy to the wicked in their kingdom. Death was the only solution which might account for their peace.

Of course there were always those who were jealous of the royal family. Those who sought to find a way to steal it for their own. However, due to the power that kept the realm itself alive being hereditary, taking the throne was not so easy, still they were careful.

**Thank You's**

- Kate Skates24: so happy your so excited to see my updates. :)

- Doctor Loki Love: Seraphina is very laid back, don't give a shit kind of girl. You remind me more of Cephera who takes into account what she believes in and even if others thinks it's silly she follows what she feels is right for her. :D

- Loki's Dreamer: it is rather weird having Loki not like Cephera from the start at least a little. That will change in time. :P

- Poodle Warriors: with Seraphina there is no telling whom she's with or even why! Haha


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cephera had found a beautiful spot just outside her room to sit and look over the magnificent city of Asgard. It was a wide ledge along the side of the wall just above her balcony. She would climb up there carefully each morning and sit and sing for a while.

This morning was different. It was before breakfast and she had woken early. Her sister was once again not in her bed and Cephera couldn't help but wonder who's bed she had found to sleep in. She was singing as she watched the sun rise. "Out here again?" It was Loki who spoke and he startled her enough to almost make her slip from her spot, but he grabbed her before she could.

"Loki, you startled me," She said even though it was clear to him that he had. She hadn't spoken to Loki to any large degree since that day when reading.

"I wasn't trying to." He told her and to her surprise he offered her an apple. She took it and smiled.

"My favourite," She said. She wanted to ask how he knew, but decided not to. Loki was touchy. Less was more with him it seemed. She was surprised he was there at all. He joined her to sit on the ledge and she looked at him curiously.

"I've been thinking," he began drawing her attention to him more. "you said that you don't have access to learn much magic where you're from. It's clear you have talent in the art. I'm willing to show you some, but I have conditions." Cephera had turned to him her eyes slightly wide. She hadn't expected him to offer it or even consider it.

"Conditions?" She asked tilting her head.

"I'm still learning myself so my training of you must not interfere with my own training." Cephera nodded. She wouldn't bother him about it. "And training for some spells can be rough. I won't be a pleasant teacher. I will not be gentle with you and you might sustain injuries." Cephera laughed shocking Loki to peer at her oddly.

"That's it?" She replied after her laugh died.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly ..."

"I did. Look magic is used in combat just like it's used for everyday purposes. Pain is temporary, knowledge lasts a lifetime." She saw a strange appreciative look pass over his usually stern looking features. "I'm not afraid to learn magic because it might hurt. I'm sure if I were to need that magic in combat my enemy would show me no mercy."

"You are not the spoiled, prissy brat I thought you to be." He remarked.

"Thanks ... I think," She said and gave another short laugh before biting into her apple. Cephera was trying to contain her exuberant excitement over this new opportunity. She was excited to learn more magic and also excited to learn more about the younger prince. She enjoyed making friends and since she had come there she had been unable to make one of him. Now was her chance.

Loki stood. "Your sister is not to accompany you or watch while we train. I don't like an audience," He said sternly.

"That's fine. She'd probably find it boring anyway." Cephera replied standing as well.

"Yes it would seems taverns and naked swimming are her thing." Cephera cracked a half ashamed smile and looked away.

"You heard about the swimming." She said. She already knew he knew about the tavern.

"Thor tells me everything." Loki smirked, but said no more. She watched him vanish and then heard him call out from above. "Try not to kill yourself out there on that ledge." Cephera looked down. It was a long way down if she fell.

"I'll be fine." She called back knowing that he was now on his tower balcony above her.

(Loki)

Loki walked back into his tower and sat down at his desk. There, he had done it. He had gone back and forth between the decision to extend her the invite or not and finally decided that despite his irritation with her childish ways she had talent and it was being wasted.

He could see she wanted to learn. Could see she would be much like him and study hard and be attentive. She had a passion for it and Loki felt almost obligated to help her. Not only did it make him look good for taking her under his wing, but it also would get his father off his back about being nice to them. It was clear they would be allowed to travel back and forth if they so choose. No doubt the room she had been given would become a permanent thing for when she was visiting.

Loki had decided that having a protege would earn him respect from others who studied magic. He wanted those around him to realize that he was the go to for magic lessons and that no one was better. It was true he had many teachers, but eventually Loki outgrew their intellect. Surpassing even their knowledge of the arts. Amora was his latest teacher and he had no doubt at some point he would surpass her as well. Soon he would have to seek out old texts to learn even ancient, long forgotten magics just to keep his mind occupied as no one else in all the realms would be able to show him something new. This was his dream. He wanted to excel in this where he had failed in so many other things. The sun was almost up and breakfast would be served. Loki made a scrawled note in his journal and left to eat.

XxX

"You've invited her to learn magic with you?!" Amora said surprised by the news he just told her at the end of their lessons.

"You sound so surprised," He said back.

"Well you spoke so irritably about her since she got here so it does come as a surprise. Tell me Loki how long will you train her before you can't keep your hands off her." Amora winked at him and Loki growled.

"She is not my type. I've no intension nor have I had any thoughts about bedding her." Loki told her. It was true. The girl was attractive, but she simply didn't meet Loki's usual tastes. He enjoyed less childlike women. Cephera was still a girl not yet blossomed into a woman and far too innocent for his tastes. Loki was already in his fourth century and Cephera was only in her second. For their kind at that age they were both considered children. Though Loki was considered more an adolescent. She was much too young for him to dabble with. He enjoyed older women with experience.

"And what is your type Loki?" Amora asked fluttering her lashes at him and giving him a sultry look. Loki being the fool he was walked right into this trap. He moved forward toward her never taking his eyes off her.

"You know my type. Strong, beautiful, confident and well versed where other matters are concerned." He told her in a flirting manner. He should have seen it coming, but of course he was too hopeful to.

"Well ...," She said allowing him to get only a few steps from her. "It's been a long day and it's time for me to return home. Until tomorrow young prince." With that she turned and walked away. Loki went from excited to glaring in a few mere moments. He knew she was a tease and yet he still allowed her to get away with it. Even if she was 100 years older than him she was playing with fire. Loki growled loudly and spied a servant girl passing by.

"Stop." He ordered her. She did. Loki recognized her. He'd had her before. "Come please your prince." He ordered. She smiled and nodded stepping into the room. Loki took her fast and hard making her cry out in pleasure. Every time she cried out or moaned he pictured it being Amora being fucked against this wall. He withdrew and allowed the girl to finish him off with her well practiced mouth. When she was done she smiled with a bow, fixed her dress and left.

Loki fixed his own clothes and sighed heavily. One day Amora would know what it felt like to be fucked by him. She would moan just as the servant girl had. She would call out his name in pleasure and she would be his.

(Seraphina)

It was long past dawn now, but Seraphina was having such a good time. "Like this?" She said to her current lover and teased her clit with her thumb. Sif cried out panting. Seraphina had already made the girl cum for her three times and was working on a forth. That day on the beach had been interesting and Seraphina knew Sif was shy and so she made her an offer.

She offered to show Sif how to learn her own body while gaining pleasures of it herself. To give her confidence in her movements where intimacies were concerned. Sif longed to have the prince Thor, but she feared not being good enough for him. Not having what it takes to satisfy him. Sif was uncomfortable touching Seraphina in return, but the princess was ok with that. Seraphina had another lover as well as she enjoyed men much more than she enjoyed women.

"Talk to me Sif. Let loose your tongue and tell me what you want." Seraphina instructed her.

"Yes. Like that." Sif panted and mewled again when Seraphina increased the pressure.

"Pretend I'm Thor. What would you enjoy having him do right now?" Seraphina asked her smiling.

"I don't know." Sif panted and Seraphina stopped what she was doing.

"That's not the right answer. Try again and I'll continue, you want to orgasm again don't you." She knew she did. She had this woman so sexually aroused now that she couldn't possibly say no.

"Don't stop." Sif pleaded rocking her hips.

"Answer my question." Seraphina ordered.

"His tongue. I'd like to feel his on me." She almost yelled it she was so frantic to meet her end now. Seraphina grinned and brought her face down taking in the scent of this overly aroused woman. The first touch of her tongue had Sif moaning loudly and pushing her hips toward Seraphina's mouth. The princess licked and sucked the screaming girls clit until Sif had a handful of Seraphina's hair and legs locked around her as she came. Her entire body spasming and shaking powerfully in the wake of her ecstasy.

Seraphina inserted her two longest fingers inside Sif. "Soon Thor will have his cock in here and you'll scream for him too." She told Sif who was catching her breath and looking down at her.

XxX

It was supper hour before she finally rejoined her sister. "Where do you keep disappearing to at night?" Cephera asked eyeing her suspiciously. Cephera didn't usually ask such things, but she could understand why she would now.

"I have a couple of people here I'm dallying with." Seraphina replied with a wink.

"I knew it," Cephera said rolling her eyes. "Who?" She asked curious. "Although I think I already know at least one."

"And who do you think?" Seraphina asked in return.

"Fandral." Cephera replied and Seraphina grinned. Her sister knew her all to well. Fandral was a little arrogant when it came to his bedroom skills and for Seraphina he was a conquest. The look on his face when she showed up the day after the beach and was the one to totally subdue him was priceless. She rode him like a stallion never letting him take the lead asserting her dominance quickly. He hadn't complained.

"That's number one." Seraphina agreed. She saw Cephera begin to think.

"You rarely take two male lovers at a time so the other is female." Cephera deducted and Seraphina nodded. "But we don't know any females aside from the Queen and the Lady Sif." Cephera furrowed her brow thoughtfully and then finally ... "Oh Seraphina you didn't?!" She said shocked. "Lady Sif?! Really?" Seraphina grinned.

"Sort of. Not so much lovers I'm more like a teacher to her, but still fun nonetheless." Seraphina replied proud of her accomplishments.

"Have you no boundaries? The woman's an innocent." Cephera tisked.

"Not for long. If I keep things going soon she'll be riding the golden prince in no time." Seraphina boasted.

"You're just like father." Cephera groaned. "Always looking for new conquests."

"Well one of us needs to have some fun and a little sexual deviance." Seraphina remarked shaking her head at her younger twin.

"Sometimes I'm happy I'm your sister. If I was a friend and not a blood relation I can only imagine what you'd try to get me to do." Cephera pulled a hand threw her hair.

"One day little sister you'll come to me for advice and I'll have plenty to give." Seraphina assured her grinning.

**Thank You's**

- Doctor Loki Love: Loki is something, I'm not sure cracking is the word.

- Kate Skates24: excellent!

- Spazz123: he relaxed ever so slightly. It's one step ahead.

- Poodle Warriors: agreed

- Xovella: yay! So happy you're enjoying it! Lots to come. :) updates come everyone Mondays and Thursdays if you didn't already know. :D

- Xel Xibalba: it's a small ice breaker. :) very happy to have you along for the ride. Update are Mondays and Thursdays if you didn't know. :D

- Loki's Dreamer: it's just the beginning of many things that will create the envious Loki we know. The one who felt over shadowed. I'm always trying to find ways that Loki could take offence to, but Thor and the others meant well.

- Short Haired Me: she certainly got his mind thinking. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cephera had spoken to Loki over breakfast and even though she was going home early in the morning he wanted her to meet him in his current training room after his lessons with Amora. She was excited. She was more than excited she was elated and having trouble not dancing on her toes.

Her sister was wryly looking at her though her less than excited eyes. "I don't like him," She said. "He's cold, arrogant, sometimes borderline rude, selfish." Seraphina was trying to find new things to describe the younger prince. "He reminds me of misery waiting to happen." She finished.

"Well I think it's absolutely wonderful of him to take time out to show me magic." Cephera defended him. "That's not selfish at all."

"He's not doing it for you. He's doing it to shut up his father. You'd do well to remember that. He's not your friend sister. He's a conniving misfit." Seraphina replied.

"I'm training with him and that's final," Cephera finally said sternly.

"Whatever. It's your decision, but don't forget what I said. He's not doing it to help you, but to help himself." Seraphina shrugged and watched as Cephera waved goodbye. Cephera tried her very best to not let anything bring her down. She tried living life to the most she could get and that meant very little brooding and being open minded about the things around her and the people.

She made her way to the rooms she knew to be the ones where Loki practiced with the sorceress Amora. She hadn't met Amora. She had seen glimpses of her. She was very beautiful with her golden hair and tall lithe body. Cephera couldn't help but look when she saw her throughout the week.

She stopped at the doorway to the room and peered in giving a soft knock to the exterior of the door to alert the two people inside of her presence. Amora was standing with Loki speaking with him and when she turned her beautiful bright blue eyes scanned her from head to toe. Loki had mentioned today would be talking only and so she was wearing an elaborate dress of golden lace and blue silks.

Amora approached her with an appreciative smile and an elegant sway. "So you are the Princess Cephera," Amora said her smile changing to a coy almost flirty one. She extended a hand for a shake. Cephera took it and gasped in shock as Amora pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was brief, but she noticed the look she gave Loki after she'd done it. "You taste as sweet as you look." Amora told her making her blush as Amora licked her lips. "It was nice meeting you at last." Amora waved as she left the room. Cephera remained speechless not even able to greet the woman properly.

"My apologies. She enjoys men and woman." Loki told Cephera; his tone had changed. He was aroused by Amora's actions.

"I'm afraid I do not return the sentiment," Cephera said awkwardly.

"I'll let her know so that it doesn't happen again." He assured her. "Shall we get started." He made a gesture to the table where he laid out some books. Cephera sat down her face still flushed. "I've decided to start very basic." He explained. "You are going back to your realm tomorrow for a while and I want you to take this journal I composed for you last night and learn how to read these tomes." Cephera felt flattered that he had gone through such lengths for her. "Today I will spend teaching you how to read some basic stuff." She nodded and he joined her across the way.

They spent a couple of hours going over some basic placing of words. He was patient with her and she slowly found herself able to actually make out stuff on the pages quicker. The time with him was well spent. He wasn't at all how she thought he might be. She expected him to maybe raise his voice at her if she took too long getting the hang of some things, but he hadn't at any point done that. He drew his fingers over the page elegantly to point out all the stuff she'd need to get the hand of reading the language.

"You're a fast learner." He commented sounding relieved. "I thought so from our first lesson on the hillside." He added. "When you return it will be very fruitful I think. Your training should prove interesting."

"Thank you for the opportunity, no matter your reasons for them." She replied remembering what her sister had said. Loki raised an eyebrow from across the way.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"My sister insists you only do this for yourself. To quiet your fathers tongue and make yourself look good for the deed." Cephera admitted. Had her sister been there she would have easily told Loki it on her own.

"And what do you think?" He asked leaning his elbows on the table.

"I think she's right ..." Loki grinned. "But I think over time you'll see that we could be friends." Loki seemed a little taken back by this.

"Do not get your hopes up. Even those I call friends I am not truly close too." He admitted to her waving his hand at her. "I've no need for anymore friends. Your sister is correct. Does this make you any less eager to learn?" He asked keeping his eyes steadily on her.

"No. I want to learn." She insisted.

"Good." He grinned. "You've picked up a enough today. Study that book the rest of the day and take those with you as well. When you return we will begin to preform some lesser spells and gage your strengths and weaknesses." Cephera nodded.

"You won't regret this." She assured him smiling wide.

"I certainly hope not. I hate having my time wasted." His words were made in a harsh tone, but she didn't let it get to her. He was a cold and harsh kind of guy, but he held other tones too. She was confident that someday they would be friends.

(Loki)

Loki lay in his bed his arms causally behind his head. By daylight the twin princess's would be gone. She hadn't said how long she would be gone for, but at least he had some relaxing time though he actually looked forward to training her. He expected her to squirm, whimper and beg for lenience from him, but he would not give it. Something about having someone of his same station begging him to take it easy on her was exciting.

She was attractive, but what he said to Amora was true. She was but a simpering child that he had no want or need to bed, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy hearing her beg for something. She didn't seem the type to take kindly to pain or harsh training no matter how much she thought she could handle. He was interested to see just how far he could push her before she got close to breaking. He couldn't break her, he'd look bad, but he could push her to her ultimate limits.

Loki smiled in the darkness. Not many people saw his darkest side. The side that enjoyed watching people squirm and suffer. He didn't do truly bad things, but his mischief sometime borderlined malicious. He couldn't help it. Those who pissed him off paid the price and those who he saw as challenging also put themselves in a difficult spot with him. She wasn't a challenge nor had she pissed him off to a large degree, but she was something new. Like a horse needed breaking in. If she stuck with it he saw potential in her to become a great magic user and yes a part of him would love to see that and claim her as his creation. As a master of magic that taught such a meek girl how to be powerful.

Loki rolled over at last as he finally began to get tired. He ran over the list of spells he would teach her first when she returned and he fell asleep still thinking about them.

XxX

Both himself and Thor saw the two princess's off at the Byfrost accompanied by the warriors three and Sif. Cephera promised to return in a week and her sister also announced her pending return which Loki thought odd as she didn't seem to like it there, but he didn't question it. He didn't care. They were gone directly after the send off and by midday Loki was sitting out in the grass doing as he always did, reading.

"Loki," Thor said announcing his presence. Loki looked up and watched as Thor sat beside him. "Beautiful day," Thor said smiling. Loki cocked an eyebrow at his brother. Why did Thor care about the weather?

"Yes lovely. You did not come here to just talk about the weather," Loki said to Thor knowingly.

"You're right. I wanted to talk to you about Cephera." Thor admitted chuckling.

"What about?" Loki asked turning his face toward the sky.

"I wanted to commend you for your offer to her. That was nice of you." Thor told him slapping a hand to Loki's back as he did often.

"Do not think me so charitable. The girl has no idea what's in store for her. I offer it to keep father off my back and to give me something to do, I don't do it for her." Loki replied scoffing at Thor's idiocy.

"No matter your reasons Loki it surely has made her happier than when she first arrived and so it still counts toward doing something for her." Loki didn't like that train of reasoning. He didn't just do things without a reason. He didn't give without getting in return, it just wasn't how he worked.

"See it as you like brother." Loki responded after a second. "The real test will be how long before she runs from this training." Loki smirked as a silly image of such an occurrence danced through his thoughts.

"Now Loki, take it easy on her. She's a small fragile thing." Thor chided him. Loki scowled.

"I will not. If she cannot enter this training seriously and ready for whatever I have for her then she is a waste of my good time." Loki stood. "She will receive my training with no special treatment." Loki added and left Thor where he was. He trudged across the grass insulted that Thor would think Loki should give her special treatment because she is a fragile princess from another realm. It was preposterous for Loki to even fathom. No one learns properly by being babied. He'd warned her of the pain he would cause her. Warned her he would not go easy on her and she accepted that. Should she ask for mercy he would remind her of her own words.

It wouldn't start off painful anyhow, but as she grew into the harder spells it would. Especially the combat spells. There was only one way to practice combat spells and that was to have an opponent. Loki would be that opponent and she would be forced to face his wraith or suffer. He guessed that this was why Amora herself didn't challenge Loki on his combat magic as she didn't want to fight him and she was a smart woman for it. The princess had no idea what she was getting herself into, but for as long as she agrees she will be his student and if she survives she will become his first and finest protégé.

Loki made it to his room where he buried himself in his books. Documenting spells he had yet to master and others he had not even yet tried. He hoped Cephera was studying back home. He hated to have to teach her everything when she got back. He didn't like to be held back and he hated not being listened to. If she was to be his student she would have to learn to do everything he expected of her. He hoped she was a fast leaner. That would make things go by much more quickly. So far she seemed to be. It suddenly occurred to Loki that the task he had set out for himself would take years of devotion on both their parts as there was so many different kinds of magic and so many spells to be learned. Even at his current age of 455 he hadn't even scratched the surface. Could he dedicate his time for centuries to train this girl? Loki felt a grin beam across his face. Of course he could. He had patience enough for it and as he thought before it was a good way for him to stay sharp on his magic and learn new things.

**Thank You's**

- Short Haired Me: inappropriate joke accepted. Lol. And yeah Seraphina has her way with the girls. Lol

- Kate Skates 24: looks like that was pretty predictable to most people. Lol

- Doctor Loki Love: thanks for the compliment and as for Seraphina and Loki, she makes it clear why he's not her choice.

- Poodle Warriors: I thought it would be an interesting insert. Hehe

- Loki's Dreamer: not sure I do either, but who says that's how it will go?

- Miss Padawan: I'm sure Loki and Amora together sexually would be very enthralling to read. Only time will tell if it will ever happen. :P

**For those not following me through Facebook, tumblr or other means my novel is coming along wonderfully and is almost completed for its rough draft. Cannot wait to get into the editing! Thanks for all the continued support. You guys are my rocks and my motivation to continue writing! I would have never made it so far without all of you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cephera sat with her legs crossed and a book open on them. The light breeze blowing by was nice in the warmth and the water was sparkling ... literally sparkling. Everything in Mechanova was made from magic. From the grasses that whistled when the wind would pick up, to the lakes and rivers extending to the Crystal forest and its trees literally made of crystals.

She was reading the note book Loki had made for her. She was so thrilled about her training she hadn't shut up about it since she arrived home and her father had made her go outside to get away from her. He was happy for her, but her enthusiasm sometimes became too much to handle.

"Hello princess." The male voice that spoke made Cephera's head shoot up quickly. She stared up into the handsome face of Krystoff Fevour, the son of Demos Fevour. Cephera felt her mood drop a notch. Krystoff had a reputation spoken among the young women of Mechanova, but nothing to prove the rumours. In fact, his entire family was one to watch out for. They were a very powerful family and no one would speak against them. Krystoff's father was the head of Cephera's fathers army. Her father kept him close, but didn't trust him fully. Demos's daughter Katarina also was untrustworthy.

"Hello Krystoff," Cephera said smiling. He'd never done anything to harm her, but he wasn't so stupid. He sought her out often, but usually it wasn't in such a secluded area. She felt uncomfortable being alone with him so far from the town and the palace.

"A beautiful day for reading," He said and took the liberty of sitting next to her his hip almost touching hers.

"As always." She replied. The weather in Mechanova never changed. Magic saw to that.

"Very true." He chuckled. He turned his dark eyes on her and she looked away quickly. "I believe you get more beautiful every time I see you princess." His compliment made a shiver run up her spine and not in a good way. Her father always told her to be polite to him, but do not give Krystoff a reason to think she was interested in him. Demos had not suggested having his son marry either of his daughters, but given the right chance he would and King Yorin had to tread lightly on the subject. He couldn't outright deny the man the opportunity, but he had no want to have any of Demos's family that close to the throne.

"Thank you," Cephera said feeling more uncomfortable then she had only moments ago. It was no secret Krystoff had his sights set of her as of late. "My father said so just this morning." She lied to give his words less weight. She saw his quick facial expression change, but quickly revert back to the seemingly kind smile he had before.

"What are you reading?" He asked leaning sideways closer to her. She closed her book.

"Some silly spell stuff." She replied. She didn't need Krystoff knowing everything about her.

"Ahh yes. I keep forgetting your disability," He said. She shook her head. Not being born with any natural magic and having to learn it all little by little was considered a disability in her kingdom.

"I'm learning to deal with it." She replied.

"Some people say that your disability will make it impossible for you to one day become queen." Krystoff told her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder before speaking again. "I disagree. I think that with practice you could learn what is needed to become queen."

Cephera didn't like this conversation. "My sister is meant to be queen before me. I hate to think of a future where she is not among the living anymore and that I would ascend to the throne instead." She shifted her arm up to fix her hair, but in reality was just trying to get his hand off her.

"Provided of course your sister has no children." Krystoff noted.

"Listen to us," Cephera scoffed with a smile. "Talking about children, taking over the throne when we are still yet young and have plenty of life ahead of us to be worrying about such things."

"Of course; you're right princess, what was I thinking?" He said shaking his head. He reached a hand over and took her hand in his. "I fear I must be going. It was a pleasure talking to you princess. I hope that we can do this again soon." He kissed the back of her knuckles before letting go, standing and with a smile he turned to leave. Cephera watched him go and only until he was out of sight did she wipe the back of her hand off of her dress like a child worried about cooties.

XxX

"I swear if he ever touches you in a dishonorable manner I'll kill him." Seraphina growled grabbing a handful of bedsheets and tearing them. Cephera grabbed the bedsheets from her sister before she could do any large amount of damage.

"You can't do that. You know what father says about them. Their family is not to be messed with." Cephera warned her.

"Which is stupid as far as I'm concerned. Father is king he should be able to exile that family from our realm." Seraphina hated their family with a passion and it showed.

"You know why he can't do that. He needs proof. Without proof it just looks like he's getting rid of the competition." Cephera reminded her.

"Yes, but we are not the only ones who know that his family are corrupted."

"Even still he has friends in high places. Their father has great allies and our father cannot afford to have his allies turn against him for any reason." Cephera grabbed her sister by her shoulders to speak to her face-to-face.

"Fine! But if he touches you in the wrong way I'll find a way to harm him. I'll make it look like an accident if I have too." Cephera sighed, but stopped arguing with her sister. There was no point. Seraphina was too riled up to calm her down completely.

"So are you coming with me back to Asgard?" Cephera asked Seraphina. She had announced that she would, but Cephera wasn't sure if she had changed her mind.

"Actually I think I am," Her sister said with a wink.

"So are you and this guy getting serious or is this another one of your temporary flings?" She asked knowing what her sister was like for carrying on with lovers.

"Oh we're both just having fun. We are not exclusive. He can sleep with whomever else he likes, but I still have work to do with Sif." Seraphina had led down on her back smiling up at the canopy above.

"I still can't believe you've somehow convinced Sif to be more like you," Cephera said shaking her head. "It's almost a sin. She's such a nice, sweet girl." Cephera sighed still having trouble believing the two of them had something going.

"Hey, I feel like that's an insult, it's not making her like me. I'm helping improve her confidence." Cephera rolled her eyes and led down next to her sister. Seconds later Cephera's room door opened and in walked their father.

"Girl talk?!" He said incredulously. "And I wasn't invited!" He said with mock hurt. He flopped down on the bed making it bounce harshly. Their father was taller than any human and his skin was a light blue and his hair was actually made of blue flames. He was a broad man you just didn't mess with. The twins had taken after their human mother and looked completely human. A human woman was the only woman their father had been able to have children with, but he married her and he loved her. Even though the girls watched her grow old and die they all lived happily and cherished her life and the time spent with her in their younger years. She had died over 100 years ago.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like chase pretty servant girls?" Seraphina growled.

"Done that already. I wanted to get the scoop on how you guys are liking Asgard." He said rolling to his side to give his daughters an interested and nosy look.

"Asgard is wonderful!" Cephera beamed.

"It's ok," Seraphina said.

"Don't lie. She already has two lovers there," Cephera said teasingly.

"Whatever, you've got the eyes for Prince Loki." Seraphina interjected snorting.

"Really?!" Her father said turning his attention to his youngest.

"I do not. He offered to be my teacher in magic." Cephera insisted blushing.

"It's not a bad match you know." Her father said grinning.

"Stop that. I don't have eyes for the prince." She told him her hands pulling at her skirt. When it came to men she didn't have any confidence like her sister and so guy talk with her father was rather embarrassing.

"Yeah, yeah. Before long you'll be learning more than magic," Her sister said teasing her more. Cephera turned red and buried her face in her hands.

"No I won't," She said behind those hands. Her father chuckled.

"You two couldn't be more opposite for twins," He said in amusement. "And who are these two lovers of yours?" He asked turning his attention to his eldest.

"No one of importance." Seraphina replied.

"So that's a no to either prince?" He confirmed. Seraphina gave a nod as Cephera retracted her hands from her face, though it was still very red.

"Ah well. I'll keep my fingers crossed over the next few centuries." He sighed and sat back up.

"Is that what you're hoping for? A marriage between one of us to one of the Asgardian princes?" Cephera asked tilting her head to the side.

"Of course it is. Political wise it's a smart move." Seraphina scoffed at Cephera.

"Since when have you bothered to remember anything about politics?" Cephera asked raising and eyebrow.

"I do catch something's. Having only two daughters he needs at least one of us to end up in a prestigious marriage." Seraphina gloated her knowledge and Cephera rolled her eyes.

"Miracles happen." Their father commented on Seraphina's knowledge. Seraphina grabbed a small pillow and threw it at her father. He caught it laughing. "Well I'll leave you two back to your 'girl talk'," He said leaving the room with a smile still on his face. Despite his usual rudeness, provocative ways and his lack of dignity through his comments he was a wonderful father.

When their mother was alive he lavished a lot of affection on her and her alone. He did not chase other woman and he enjoyed tucking the twins into bed and telling tales of old to them. He did a lot of their training himself. Fighting, politics, reading, writing many different languages. He gave them as much of his time as he could and when he couldn't he had the best teachers set to the task. Their mother had done all she could with the time she had. Teaching the girls to be graceful with proper manners. Though most of that stuff was lost on Seraphina, Cephera took a lot from those teachings.

"Would you marry either prince?" Cephera asked after a little while of just lying there.

"Hmmm. No. Maybe bed Thor." Seraphina replied with a sexy smirk.

"Why not Loki?" Cephera asked sitting back up.

"Too scrawny, arrogant, cold, shifty ... should I go on?" Seraphina asked eyeing Cephera.

"You judge him too soon. You know nothing about him." Cephera sighed.

"Neither do you." Her sister reminded her. "He looks like a heartbreaker to me. I'd be careful not to give him your heart Cephera. It's one thing to use him for sex; if you chose to, but it's another to let your heart attach to him if he's the kind who would wander. I doubt he has had many long term relationships, but I bet he's had plenty of sexual partners." Seraphina told her.

"Sounds a lot like you only you've never had ANY long term relationships." Cephera commented pursing her lips.

"Precisely. He's like me so I should know best that he will break your heart. And in my own defence I'm always up front with my lovers that I am not a relationship kind of girl and that I do not do exclusive." Cephera couldn't argue with that. Her sister was always truthful.

"Well don't worry, I don't see him that way. He's a friend." Cephera told her sister.

"Well, I hope it stays that way." Seraphina replied.

**Thank You's**

- Vulcaniumx: I wanted to take this one slowly do the relationships have time to build. There will be time jumps later. As for posting more once novel is done I'm afraid the answer is no. To be a successful author I must start on my next novel right away. The novel I am writing now is the first in a series. So twice a week updates will remain the same.

- Doctor Loki Love: he won't try to hurt her on purpose, but he doesn't believe on taking it easy cause she's a princess or girl.

- Loki's Dreamer: yeah Amora is very forward though it was more to tease Loki than anything else.

- Short Haired Me: thanks for the support!

- Poodles Warriors: yeah he is on a power trip.

- I'm trying to build a relationship with Thor and Loki that is strong yet unbalanced. I'm attempting to create Loki's slow envy and hatred toward Thor without turning Thor unto an ass hole.

- Benfan 1: awesome you've caught up! Glad you're enjoying it!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seraphina woke early curled up next to Cephera. When at home, and Seraphina didn't have a bedmate, the twins shared Cephera's bed. It was something they did growing up for the comfort it brought them. They were often accompanied by their mother and sometimes even their father. With their mother gone now and the girls grown past the child years he no longer slept with them as it was weird.

Seraphina slipped from the bed and pulled on a robe. Both girls usually slept naked. She exited the room to go to her own and get ready for the day. Halfway down the hallway Seraphina was sent sideways into the wall. Instantly she was in her fighting stance and grabbed at the servant whom had attacked her. The servant dodged the grab and landed a strike to Seraphina's side. Seraphina buckled sideways, but instead of letting the attack bring her down she allowed herself to drop to the floor and swiped out with her foot knocking the servant girl to her ass.

Seraphina pounced quickly pinning the servant girl to the floor by sitting over her waist and grabbing her wrists holding them above her head. "Your movements are becoming quicker princess." The servant girl, Chia, said smiling. This was a thing Seraphina had started with all the servants. Everyone in Mechanova were born to be fighters. They were taught how to fight at young ages. Seraphina had told them to randomly attack her so she could hone her abilities for unexpected combat.

"Thanks to all of you." She replied. Servants were not treated that same in Mechanova as they were in Asgard. They were respected and paid as the people they were.

"I remember a time you held me down this way ... though the circumstances were different," Chia said winking. Seraphina grinned wide. She bent down close to the girls ear.

"Maybe you'll find yourself there again." She told her licking the shell of her ear before flipping back to her feet letting Chia go.

"Princess," She said bowing her respect. She walked away smiling and Seraphina continued on to her bedroom. Entering her large room she stopped to look around. She was noting how different things were in Asgard. Her large canopied bed with blankets of red and silver made of thick trunks of the crystal trees of their forest. The ceiling above was made of crystal and she could see the sky above. The sun shining brightly down. The crystal stopped the room from reaching insanely hot temperatures; the windowed double doors out to the metal balcony. Her bathroom to the left was also very large with mechanics that allowed water to flow without pumps. Mechanova was a place of steel and magic wrapped into one tight realm. All energies used in some way to advance them. Asgard had a flare to it, but in a more earthly kind of way.

Seraphina finally moved into her room; selected an outfit and climbed into her glass bath. The glass was reinforce by magic and more steel. She scented the warm water with lavender. It was imported from earth. Once a month their father had a merchant sent to earth to acquire things the girls enjoyed. Their mother spoke of things she enjoyed on earth and for family trips that was where they would go. They didn't really visit much anymore now that she was dead, but Cephera did a lot of research to keep up with its development and Seraphina also enjoyed learning with her. It was the only thing she liked studying.

When she finished bathing she dressed and pulled her hair into a messy updo with a few ties and skipped breakfast. She stopped into the meal room to find her sister. "I'm headed to the market, you want to come?" She offered.

"Not today. I'm gonna stay here. A new book has arrived from the carrier," She said referring to the earth traveling merchant. On his trips to Earth he documented many of the development there. The world was no longer the one their mother knew. With each passing decade the humans were growing in ingenuity.

"Hmmm. I'll check it out later," Seraphina said interest, but she really wanted to go to the market. She waved goodbye to her sister and left.

XxX

The first place Seraphina went was the blacksmiths. She was hoping to acquire new blades to hide beneath her dress when she was off realm. "Good morning Ofel," She said to the burly orange skinned man.

"Princess Seraphina. Thought you were all the way over in Asgard." He chuckled.

"I was, but I'm home now. What do you have to show me?" She asked touching some of the weapons laying nearby.

"As always I'm always inventing new things." He said grinning. "Like these." He went to a cupboard and pulled out two shiny crystal tipped weapons. They were curved in opposite directions on each end with a place to hold the weapon in the middle. Seraphina took hold of one and examined it. The blades on each end were extremely sharp. The slightly curved blade would be good for slitting a throat and the crystal tip was durable for penetrating certain armour. She was impressed, but such a blade would not go well strapped to her leg and would most likely cut her.

"Impressive." She agreed. "But I was hoping for something I could put under my skirt. Maybe attached to my leg should I need them." She told him. He rubbed his chin thinking. He restored the blades back to the cupboard and grabbed something else. This item was completely round with half of it as a bladed edge and the other for gripping. There were two such items.

"These are known by some as a Chakram. They vary in shapes, but this one when in flight will light ablaze cutting and burning your enemy. They are honed to the user so that they would return to them." He explained. "But you would have to watch it for if not caught properly they can cause damage to the user as well." He warned her.

Seraphina circled one around her finger admiring it. "I like them," She said. "How much?" She asked. They bartered back and forth on price until they came to an agreement. She paid and left to her next place of interest. Seraphina moved down the colourful stone road. The stones lighting up with magical energies inside them. She stopped when she reached a bridge and a stream. She followed the stream off the road to a small quant house. Everyone knew she came here, but no one spoke of it.

She knocked on the door and a man, hunched slightly over who was missing one arm and an eye on the same side, opened up the door. "Hello handsome," Seraphina said to him with a smile. This man was Mordrid. He had grown up around the girls. He was over 1000 years their senior and in his youth had taken part in a battle against an attacking enemy. He lost both his eye and arm in the battle and he now lived in solitude save for Seraphina who visited him at least once a week if possible.

"You flatter me princess, you know I hate that." He told her glaring with one eye. She laughed and let herself in. She made herself at home on his bed and beckoned him over with her index finger. He closed the door and walked to stand in front of her. "You know your father would not be happy if he found out," Mordrid said. He said it every time they met this way.

Seraphina couldn't explain it, but she was drawn to him. He might not be able to fight a battle any longer, but he knew what he was doing where the bedroom was concerned. Out of all the lovers she had ever taken he was the only one she made consistent time for and never bored of.

"You know very well he doesn't care." She coo'd pulling him forward by his shirt. He didn't argue with her. He allowed her to pull him atop her and kiss him.

XxX

Seraphina had spent the good part of her evening laying with her lover before parting ways. When she reached the bridge she ran into the one woman she would rather drown than talk to. "Oh hello Seraphina," She said as if the two of them were friends. "Doing charity work again?" She asked snidely.

Seraphina eyed Katarina Favour, Kristoff's younger sister. She was a bitch if there ever was one. Their mother having been a wood elf she was gorgeous. "At least my charity work doesn't involve a brother, Katarina," Seraphina said. Katarina caught on to the implication. The two girls always spoke this way. Always insulting one another without directly doing so.

"Come now Seraphina we are friends. Please call me Kat." She insisted a vicious gleam in her eyes.

"Friends? I'm afraid I don't keep friends. Just lovers." Seraphina told her. "As I'm not a relation I'm afraid I'm not your type," She said and Kat furrowed her brow dangerously. Seraphina was really laying it on thick today. She liked getting under Katarina's skin.

"You've only been to Asgard for a week yet you look as though you've been gone for years," She said looking over the princess.

"Yes. Asgard has a way of making a real woman out of you." Seraphina quipped back.

"Where's the little one? My brother does so miss her when she's gone," Katarina said. It was Seraphina's turn to glare.

"She's home writing a love letter I think." Serpahina lied. "As I said, Asgard has a way of making a real woman out of you." Katarina was looking straight at Seraphina to try and deduce whether she was lying or not.

"I see. Well wish her well for me," Katarina said taking that time to leave. "Talk to you later princess," She said over her shoulder. Seraphina watched her white blond hair bounce in its shorts curls as she walked off into the market. Seraphina made a rude gesture at her back with a thirst to slit her throat, but unfortunately she couldn't do that.

With her daily fill of shopping, sex and sending snarky remarks to her enemy; Seraphina made her way home picking up a basket of assorted fruits for her sister to enjoy.

(Cephera)

Their return to Asgard was imminent and Cephera grew more excited as the week past. Their father was glad that they were going back so soon. They were old enough now to be left to their own devices. It was almost a bittersweet time for him when Seraphina hit her sexual age of maturity. Their kind were very sexually inclined. As there reproduction rate was extremely low lots of sex was needed to achieve families and sometimes even that wasn't enough. Seraphina used a serum that made sure she didn't conceive yet. She was still too young.

Every girl hit maturity at different ages. Cephera hadn't reached it yet. She was still very childlike in that aspect and sex just wasn't something that interested her. They may share the same anatomy as the Asgardians, but it was clear their cultures were very different and perceived everyone in their kingdoms differently. It was odd having people considered higher or lower. The royals treated all their people as simply people.

They didn't take advantage of others by looking at them as lower beings. Everyone was allowed to learn everything the world had to offer. Cephera enjoyed that about Mechanova and wished she could show the Asgardians the benefits of such things, but it wasn't her place to try and make others like her kind. Perhaps overtime some of her culture would rub off on the princes of Asgard and therefore change some things by proxy. Cephera always felt peace and happiness was best found in trust and love. Loving everyone equally when possible. Not everyone shared those ideals, but all the same she strived to make a positive impression to those she met. She was after all only one person and could only do so much.

Thank You's

- Vulcaniumx: the future for Sif and Thor will be an interesting one. :P and thanks for the support!

- Doctor Loki Love: Loki just wants his father to let him do what he wants. :P

- Short Haired Me: Krystoff is certainly not completely trustworthy.

- Loki's Dreamer: Yup. A new twist on Demos! Kat is back and a new iffy character Krystoff. As for King Yorin he's different too as he was there for the twins lives and they are both his blood. :)

- Poodle Warriors: yeah he's definitely shifty. :P


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki was very good at hiding his enthusiasm when the girls were announced as they arrived in Asgards palace. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had been waiting for this day. He was truly looking forward to starting his training with the younger sister. He had made so many plans in that one week she had been gone, and he was eager to get started. Loki had been with Thor and their inscriptions teacher when the announcement came. Both princes excused themselves from their studies and left to greet them.

They found both girls in the throne room greeting and speaking with Odin. "Ladies, it is good to see we have not scared you off." Thor bellowed stretching his arms out happily.

"It's take much more than our last visit to scare us." Seraphina replied with arrogance.

"That's wonderful although I must warn you things do get stranger." Thor was flirting and Loki tried to hold back his eye-roll.

"I hope you have been studying," Loki said to Cephera his tone plain as he controlled his outward appearance.

"Everyday!" She replied enthusiastically her head nodding making her bangs fall into her eyes to be blown away, a ridiculous smile on her face. For a second Loki wondered if he had made a good choice.

"Good. I am free after the last meal of the day to see just how much you've truly learned." He told her eyeing her and noticing the death look coming from her sister. He didn't directly look at the sister, but he did glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"My ever helpful brother." Thor beamed and clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder shaking sideways. "Come, the warriors three have been asking when you would return. Thor walked off with Cephera right behind him Loki took up the rear, but Seraphina stopped him, grabbing his upper arm hard.

"If you harm her in any manner, I will cut off your cock and shove it down your throat so that you may choke to death on it." Seraphina warned Loki in a tone only he could hear.

"Do not worry, I will trained your sister as I promised I would." He replied not promising not to hurt her. He gave the younger one her warnings before she agreed to the training and he wouldn't retract his warnings now. Seraphina glared at him, but said no more. She was rather violent and Loki knew she meant her words. The though disturbed him slightly. Seraphina let him go and together they followed the others.

XxX

Training with Cephera went well. She had done as he had asked and studied hard. She didn't quite get through the whole book, but it was enough to satisfy him. He spent the next three days helping her read the language before he decided she was ready to practice some real magic.

"Moving objects from point A to point B." Loki stated holding out an apple. He didn't fail to notice she always grabbed one when she got hungry between meals. Loki prided himself on his observation skills and he assumed this item was her favorite. She smiled when she saw the apple. He, however, placed it on the table three feet from her. "Know now that you will never move anything heavier than ten pounds with this spell, it would simply take to much mental effort." He told her.

"What do I do?" She asked looking at the apple and then to him.

"Speak the words of movement while concentrating on the right object. Make the apple move and it's yours to eat." He told her. "Remember tone is important as is concentration. Don't worry about how loud you say the words as over time you'll learn to utter them almost soundlessly." She nodded. Loki moved to the side and behind her were he would not be in her line of vision. "You may start." He told her.

He listened to the words pass her lips and instantly she pronounced it wrong. "Stop," He said. "You need to make sure every syllable is perfectly intact. You are shortening your 'S' and therefore it will not work. Again." He commanded. When she spoke this time she said it right, but instead of the apple moving the sound of something breaking behind them had Loki turning his head. Water from the small pitcher was coating the floor between glass shards.

"Sorry. I'm thirsty." She told him sheepishly. Loki sighed. He grabbed a glass and poured her some water from the second pitcher. When she was done she tried again ... and again. She tried at least fifteen times before the apple wobbled. Loki was biting his lip. He wondered what happened to the girl who had enough power to pin him to a wall. This girl was not showing the same power as he thought she was capable of and he felt somewhat cheated.

A thought occurred to him then. As she tried again Loki blew across her ear making her shake her head and lose concentration. "No fair." She pouted scratching her ear.

"Try again." He demanded. She eyed him, but didn't refuse. She tired again and this time he pinched the back of her arm.

"Ow, how and I suppose to do this if I can't concentrate?" She insisted.

"Again." Loki commanded ignoring her rising irritation. With a exasperated puff of air she turned back to the apple. When she spoke the words Loki poked her in the side.

"Stop." She raised her voice her eyes narrowed and the apple flew across the room striking Loki in the face. Loki was pitched to his ass holding onto his nose. He was shocked and almost angry until he realized what she'd done. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She was saying frantically kneeling beside him and looking as though she wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't be sorry. We need to talk about your emotion." He rubbed his nose and grabbed the apple. He handed it too her. The skin was now bruised on one side, but she took it all the same. "That feeling you get before you get irritated, I need you to learn to hone it. To tap into it. You don't have the fire in you to produce forceful spells. You're too passive." She was frowning.

"I don't want to be annoyed all the time." She pouted again.

"No I just mean you need to issue force behind your spell. You speak the words, but without any real emotion the spell falls flat. It's not just enough to say the words, you need to feel it. You're trying to let the words do the work for you and that's not how it works. I'd hate to think I'm wasting my time on a student who has no real passion for this." He told her standing.

"I do. I do have passion." She insisted clutching the apple between her palms. Loki gave a nod.

"You moved the apple. Eat and we will begin again." He told her. She looked down with a half smile. He watched her move the fruit to her lips, but before she bit in she inhaled its scent making her smile wider. Loki was curious to this habit of hers, but didn't question it. He patiently waited for her to finish -which didn't take long- and placed a second apple on the table. "Again." He told her.

(Cephera)

"So, how did it go? Have you moved on passed that silly book yet?" Seraphina asked entering the bedroom and eyeing her sister.

"It was fun and yes I made an apple move, twice." Seraphina chuckled.

"I wish magic came second nature to you. It seems a shame that you're forced to learn it so tediously." Her sister removed her dress and sprawled out on the bed beside Cephera. Cephera had been lying down reading a cute adventure tale she'd found in the library.

"I'm just glad at least one of us has this problem." Seraphina frowned and nodded. Had neither of them been unable to use the magic needed to rule their realm their father would have been in trouble, not to mention their people who counted on them to keep them alive. Without someone to control the power on their world the world and everyone connected to it would perish. That weight was on her sisters shoulders.

"So what else have you done with the younger prince?" Her sister asked raising a single eyebrow and leaning her head in her hand propped up at the elbow her body moved to lie on her side.

"Nothing." Cephera replied not completely understanding her sisters meaning.

"He hasn't touched you?" Seraphina walked two fingers up Cephera bare arm and Cephera got the hint.

"What! No! He's my teacher, my master nothing more." Cephera's face flushed red hot. She also didn't inherit the family libido.

"Ohhhh. Master is he! That's kinky." Seraphina was going out of her way to tease her little sister tonight and Cephera was not at all impressed.

"Stop. It's not like that. Besides I thought you told me to be careful of him in such a way." Seraphina laughed.

"I did, but I only warned you because I don't like his attitude and you get so easily attached to people. You wouldn't be able to have a casual sexual relationship if your life depended on it. If for some reason you did sleep with him I wouldn't actually be disappointed, but I'd certainly be concerned that you'd be expecting more than just sex." Cephera pursed her lips and with a shove she pushed her sister off the bed. Her sister cried out in surprise and hit the floor with a thud.

"You should know me better than to think I'd just randomly sleep with anyone anyway. One I'm not ready for such a thing, two I'm not interested in giving multiple people my body." She huffed and crossed her arms in irritation. Seraphina picked herself up off the floor, got back on the bed, and took her sister in her arms. Cephera allowed her to do so. Seraphina held her sister and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. I know. I'm just teasing you," She said regret in her tone. It wasn't that sex with different people was bad. Sex was viewed differently in their world. Because of their race they couldn't have children with people of Mechanovian blood. They had to out source and lots of sex usually was involved as they weren't very fertile people. There numbers had actually dropped over the years because children were hard to achieve. No one cared who, or how many people you slept with. Those the equivalent as whores were only that because they demanded money for the act. It was actually unusual for any of their kind to not engage in sex the moment their bodies were developed enough for it. Cephera might not have literally 'come of age', but her body was more than capable of sex.

She figured she wasn't so worried because her sister was the heir to the throne and Cephera was not in a hurry for children, not that her sister was, but it was more important for her sister to have a heir. There was a chance Cephera could have a child born with the royal magic, but the chances were slimmer. Age wasn't an issue for having children either. All children were embraced with open arms because they were so rare and a royal baby was celebrated for an entire week. When the king was blessed with twins the realm went crazy and celebrated for an entire month. Dancing, drinking, sex, cooing over the newborns. Apparently it was the longest and funniest party in the history of their realm.

"Well I don't like being teased about sex. I'm very serious about that and love." Seraphina gave a harsh heavy sigh.

"Cephera ..." She said sadly.

"I know, but for me love is more important. I can't give myself to anyone I don't love." Seraphina and Cephera had this talk before. Because of the low chances of conceiving with just anyone love was usually put low on the priority status. Children came first, if you could have a child at all - and for some it took hundreds of years to find the right partner for even that-. Most of their kind didn't marry and those who did ended up living a childless life because their loved one was not able to give them a child. It was a sad existence for those who chose love first, but unchangeable.

Seraphina said no more on the topic. She moved Cephera's book off the bed and pulled her sister down to sleep. Cephera cuddled close to her twin. She didn't feel bad about her decision to forsaken the chance for children if it meant finding her one true love. Even their father was beginning to understand that.

Thank You's

- Doctor Loki Love: yup. A little more insight into the world and also in the marvel characters I haven't touched before.

- Short Haired Me: she can certainly be amusing. I like to switch it up.

- Poodle Warriors: I always wanted them to be very different. Almost like yin and yang, but also very close as sisters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cephera had noticed Loki seemed to keep to easier spells since she'd began her training a month ago, but she was confused why he suddenly jumped to this one. For two days he had been trying to teach her how to become invisible. She was failing miserably. She stood before him now still producing no results.

"If you do not get the hang of becoming invisible then perhaps I will have you strip nude and then see how long it takes you to disappear." He threatened her. Cephera swallowed. "Now concentrate." He warned. This was how he got. When it took her too long to learn he got frustrated and would threaten her. Luckily he never saw his threats through, although this time he sounded pretty serious.

It was getting late and it was nearly time to head to bed. Cephera's attention was pulled away from Loki as she noticed her sister stop in the archway with Sif beside her. "Sera!" Cephera called out and got a irritated growl from her instructor. She cringed and gave a half apologetic smile. She couldn't help it, she was curious.

"Everything okay in here?" Seraphina asked eyeing them. Cephera nodded. "I just wanted you to know I won't be coming to bed tonight, and I might be late coming home tomorrow." Her sister gave a smirk that told Cephera one thing, sex was on the menu, though she was concerned why Sif was with her at this moment. It was rare to see them inside the palace alone and it reminded Cephera of Seraphina's plans for Sif's future.

"Sera, please be careful." Cephera told her sister frowning. Her sister still held her smirk.

"I know what I'm doing." She insisted and left with Sif at her side. Cephera watched them go and squeaked when Loki grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"I hate interruptions." He seethed glaring.

"Sorry." She give the biggest sad eyes she could muster and watched him look away.

"Let this be the last time." He warned and let her go. Cephera cheered inwardly. The pitiful sad eyes always worked.

(Thor)

Thor swung his door open with much anticipation for the whore he'd find waiting and stalled when he saw Seraphina and Sif standing there instead. "Hello Thor," Seraphina said coyly.

"Princess Seraphina, Lady Sif. I'm afraid I have a meeting shortly and ..." Thor began to say when Seraphina moved inside the room with Sif on her heels. Seraphina placed a palm flat to Thor's bare chest and pushed him back from the door as Sif closed it.

"Oh we know all about your meeting. We took the liberty of letting her know that you've no need for her and will be well taken care of tonight." Thor swallowed at the tone the princess took. There was no questioning what she meant as she continued to move him backwards.

"I... Lady Sif?" He questioned. He did not think her to be this persistent in her desires for him. He had not expected it from her. Though he had noticed a change in her lately and it wasn't altogether bad.

"Yes, Prince Thor?" Sif said back now standing right beside Seraphina. "No worries your highness. You'll not regret this night." Her words forced him to stare openmouthed. His heart was racing and he'd grown considerably hard at the thought of what might possibly happen here. Sif's tone making his pulse quicken.

Finally, the girls stopped pursuing him backwards and with one look between the two of them they gave him a push and Thor was sprawled on his back on the bed. He had no time to protest when his eyes came to focus on the two beautiful women. Seraphina had grabbed Sif kissing her so intensely he felt his cock twitch and strain against his pants. When they broke away he could see the two of them alight with their own desires and Thor was severely turned on.

He lay there as both woman began to undress each other. Seraphina, clearly being the more dominant of the two, would touch and kiss parts of Sif as she did so. Thor enjoyed every glorious vision of flesh that was revealed from both girls. Sif's blond lockes flowing down across her shoulders as Seraphina was bent to suck one perky nipple and her hand caressing through the blond tendrils of hair above her womanhood.

Thor could not stand it. He sat up and reached out pulling Sif toward him. Seraphina let her go smirking and whispering something into Sif's ear. Thor was able to lace kisses along Sif's well toned abdomen tasting her delicious skin. He wouldn't lie, he thought about what it might be like to lay with her, but she was so shy he hadn't wanted to try. She seemed a woman bent on honouring her virtue. Clearly Thor had been wrong. Now he saw no shyness left in her as his tongue dipped into her navel and licking upward standing as he did so. His mouth found the opposite nipple from the one Seraphina had played with and Sif moaned her hands holding onto his shoulders.

Seraphina walked to the side and slipped her hand between them. It caressed Thor's already hard length through his pants and then searched the top for the release. Thor moved to make things easier for her and she easily found the ties. She pulled them and slipped Thor's pants to the floor. Thor stepped from them never stopping his licking and sucking of Sif and he gasped when Seraphina immediately took his cock between her lips in her already knelt position. He pulled at Sif's rosy nipples sighing at the hot little mouth that sucked him below. The princess knew how to use her mouth. Her felt every lick, suck and tongue swirl she delivered to him.

Thor released Sif's breasts and seized her lips in a hungry kiss. He enjoyed her moan when he did so. Seraphina still sucking vigorously on his length. Thor's hand traveled over Sif's body while he devoured her mouth and slipped between her legs. She was so wet already and Thor found it thrilling. Thor broke away from Sif and regretfully from Seraphina's well practiced mouth. He was going to move the two of them to the bed, but Seraphina moved Sif for him. When Sif was sat on the edge Thor watched closely as Seraphina spread kisses up her thighs and then spread her legs.

He noticed the blush that spread across Sif's face at being exposed this way and it lightened Thor's heart to see the Sif he knew hidden beneath this new enchantress. He had gotten to know her well enough this past month during her varied training and sword play. Sif was eyeing his cock now and he moved forward far enough to stand near the bed to allow her hand to reach out and grab him. Her movements were not practiced, but were pleasurable all the same. Thor had a wonderful view of Seraphina who had darted her tongue forward into Sif's thighs eliciting a cry from Sif and her hand gripped Thor harder.

Thor enjoyed both her hand working him and the sight of Seraphina licking at Sif with vigour. Sif moaned uncontrollably. Suddenly Seraphina stopped and stood. She grabbed Thor by the back of the neck and kissed him. The taste and scent of Sif's sex still upon her lips. He kissed her hungrily, greedily before she pulled away from that too. The princess licked her lips. "If you enjoyed that sample the well is all yours." She told him. Thor was quick to take the offer. He slipped to his knees between Sif's spread legs and as he drew closer to her womanhood he could smell her arousal. Seraphina had moved up tasting the girls breasts and every so often whispering something to her.

Thor took one tantalizing taste with his tongue from her slit to her clit. Sif moaned and rocked her hips for more. Thor gave her more. His mouth sucking and licking her swollen bud and tasting her opening often. He enjoyed how slick she was when he pushed two fingers inside. He groaned at the thought of how she'd feel around his cock. Her cries told him she was close to release. He increased his efforts upon her cunt and Sif cried out her body shaking and shivering in her orgasm.

Thor reached up and slapped Seraphina across her ass and got a sultry glare from her. Thor felt as though this seduction was meant more for Sif than the princess and seeing as how Sif felt about him he didn't doubt he was right. Thor wasn't known for putting much thought into anything, but he wasn't that naive. He pulled Sif closer to the edge of the bed and she watched him with hungry eyes as his slipped his length through her wet folds and pressed the head of it inside her throbbing womanhood.

She groaned licking her lips her eyes heavy hooded in her lust and an eager anticipation lighting them up. Again Seraphina whispered something to her. Her hand smoothing over the girls shoulder. Thor pressed slowly inside her until he was fully seated revelling in her heat and tightness. When he began a steady rhythm she began a steady stream of noises he enjoyed very much. Seraphina mostly watching until she finally stood and presented her cunt in Thor's face. Thor thrust with his hips and buried his face against her cunt licking her until she had grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed his face in further. He wasn't used to a woman who was so forceful. The princess certainly was used to taking what she wanted.

Thor continued pushing his cock deep within Sif. He enjoyed each moan and cry she made as his balls slapped against her ass with his cock pushed in as far inside her as he could get. When Seraphina moved her hips manipulating her clit along Thor's lapping tongue she came and pulled his hair hard with a hiss and a moan. She stepped away her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She stepped from the bed moving to speak in his ear. "Come now prince. I'm sure you can make her scream louder than that." She cooed. Thor took that as a challenge. He bent over Sif and steadied himself on his fists pummelling his hips between her thighs fast and hard while her legs and arms clutched him. Her nails raking across his back making him growl. He returned the favor biting at her shoulder.

Thor heard his bedroom door thud as it closed and with a quick glance he saw the princess was gone leaving him alone to finish fucking this beautiful woman beneath him. Sif was not just some whore, she was an important noble woman and so Thor wouldn't just finish to his end alone. He slowed his movements with the intent of showing her new ways to derive pleasures. Ways he saved solely for woman of note.

(Seraphina)

She walked away from Thor's room smiling wide. She had made Sif a promise to help her gain Thor's intimate attention. It was, however, up to Sif to make that attention into something more. Sif didn't just want Thor in bed. She wanted his heart. That was something Seraphina couldn't teach her. Seraphina made her way across the long stretch that was the palace to the rooms that housed many of Asgards warriors and close friends to the royals.

She let herself inside Fandral's room. He was awake in his bed, his cock in his hand. He glanced at her. "I have to admit, I may have thought this idea of yours to get Sif into Thor's room was amusing, but the knowledge that he might be tasting my treats made me unhappy." He told her.

Seraphina glared. "If this is getting emotionally complicated I'm out. I don't do emotional attachments." Seraphina warned him.

"Not at all. It's just I was afraid I would not get my fun this night." Seraphina smiled then and shed her dress as she moved to the bed.

"I haven't forgotten my pet." She told him climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips right away. He sat up to kiss her but she grabbed him by the jaw and tossed him back down with assertiveness. Seraphina was a bit of a control freak in the bedroom. Men did as she wanted, never the other way around and he knew that. She seated herself down his cock easily. Her cunt still wet from the organism supplied by Thor. For a moment she imagine what it might be like to take on both friends at once, but Thor was Sif's territory now and Seraphina didn't cross that line.

Fandral didn't argue when she began to move on him. Seraphina felt tonight was a great success. She couldn't wait to hear from Sif tomorrow. Now that Sif had Thor for bed company Seraphina was no longer needed and was down a lover. That was alight by her. It was hard keeping two people happy and even harder trying to train one. Thor could finish Sif's training on how to please a man now. Seraphina wasn't tired of Fandral yet, but eventually she would and move on. She liked that Fandral could keep emotion and sex separate. It was always hard to find people like that. She'd had her share of complicated sex.

Seraphina moaned and stopped. She got off Fandral who frowned. "Why did you stop?" He questioned.

"I'm feeling charitable tonight." She told him. She turned and bent over. She rarely allowed anyone to take her in this position. "Fuck me hard or not at all." She commanded. Fandral grinned and did as he was told.

Thank You's

- Doctor Loki Love: as always I'm glad I got such a funny reaction from something I wrote. :)

- Spazz 123: when I first created them I wanted them to be different. Not the kind who know what the other is gonna say before hand or finishing each other sentences. I wanted them to be their own people.

- Short Haired Me: I'm glad the sentiment is felt. Cephera is very set in her ways for the heart felt things.

- Loki's Dreamer: Katarina is Kat from practicing the art of life. Is my new version of her. :P as for Cephera you must be patient. :P

- Poodle Warriors: haha I'm glad that gave you a chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Loki woke the next morning to Thor barging into his bedroom. It wasn't often Thor did that anymore and so instead of being angry, Loki was curious. "What has you so excited at such an early hour?" Loki asked sitting up, running a hand through his tousled hair, and rubbing his eye's with a yawn. Thor was much too wide awake for this hour. Normally the oaf was drooling over his pillow and missing breakfast.

"You will not believe what happened to me just last night." Thor declared with a wink. Loki proceeded to roll his eye's. It occurred to him then, Thor was in one of his boasting moods of a sexual conquest. When both boys hit the age of sexual maturity they used to go back and forth with stories, but Loki bored quickly of that childishness, however, Thor had not. Still, Loki listened as Thor sat on the bed grinning like a fool.

"Which woman have you added to your list of misfortunates?" Loki teased. Thor chuckled.

"Say what you like brother, women will always remember which brother is better," Thor replied. Loki didn't take offence to this only because he knew Thor was jesting. Neither brother would seriously put the other down regarding bedroom skills. "and to answer your question, last night I was visited by two very beautiful, vivacious women with the sole intent to bed me." Loki froze as he remembered Seraphina and Sif wandering the halls and Seraphina's word's to her sister. A dread filled his stomach as he hated for Thor to confirm his worst fears. "I cannot express how surprised I was when Seraphina showed up at my door leading the Lady Sif into a very heart racing seduction that only two women can provide." Thor threw himself onto his back which, consequently, landed him across Loki's outstretched legs.

Loki yanked his leg's out from behind his brother's head and swung them over the edge with a low growl. He pulled on his discarded pants from the night before. "How could you?" Loki hissed. "Lady Sif? Of all people? Must you taint every woman of virtue?" Thor sat back up and gazed at Loki with a look of amusement.

"Oh, I promise you brother she was no woman of virtue last night when she proceeded to bed me." Thor replied smugly. Loki felt a rage build and wanted to hit Thor, but that wasn't Loki's style. It was a second before Thor realized how anger Loki truly was. "Come now Loki. You cannot be angry with me for this."

"I can and I am. You know how I felt about her? It's just like Harley all over again." Harley was another woman of good nature and strong standing virtue that Loki pined for years ago when he first hit manhood. Thor knew of Loki's affection and sought her out anyway and stole her from Loki. He displayed her on his arm for a couple of weeks before he tired of her and cast her aside. Loki felt that Sif would be no different as Thor's taste for women had not changed.

"I apologized for that and this is different. She sought me out and you have taken much too long to even approach her with your feeling's. I happen to like the Lady Sif and will continue to court her." Thor stood. He sounded insulted.

"Bah," Loki spat. "and how long will that last? A week, two weeks, a month if she's lucky?" Loki felt the bitterness of his word's, but he meant every one of them.

"You act as though you think me incapable of solitary romance. I assure you I am." Thor's good mood was soured and he proceeded to trump toward the doors and left, slamming them behind him. Loki scowled at the doors and as he prepared for the remainder of his miserable day he couldn't help, but stew in his anger.

After breakfast Loki went on a mission to locate Sif. He was hoping that maybe he would prevent future heartbreak for her if he could just save her from Thor now. Maybe it was time he did take the initiative and take a chance at opening up on how he feel's. Once upon a time the thought of taking Thor's women as his own would have disgusted him, but Sif was different. He blamed the other bitch for what had happened. Surely Sif was coerced into this and would not have otherwise done it.

He tracked the young woman down to the upper terrace where she was conversing with a few other noblewomen. He cleared his throat as he approached and after a second the other women caught the hint and left. "Lady Sif," Loki greeted keeping his posture straight and formal. Sif looked him over curiously and nodded her head politely in return. Truthfully, the two of them hadn't conversed much in the past. Loki had admired her from afar, which he was now regretting.

"Prince Loki," She replied when he failed to continue speaking. Loki looked around at the people who crowded the terrace.

"I was hoping perhaps I could speak with you in private," he told her gesturing around. Sif was clearly confused, but nodded her agreement and followed him. He took her to one of the many balconies just off a vacant room. The sheer curtains billowed in the breeze and Loki stopped at the long stone enclosure. "I feel as though it is my duty to warn you." Loki began keeping his poised demeanour and forever sounding professional.

"Warn me?" She looked surprised at his word's and concerned.

"Yes, news has reached my ear's of your ... interaction's with Thor," Loki was trying to be delicate on the situation. Sif's face changed knowing full well what his meaning was. She looked ready to jump at her own defence. "I feel as though you've been pressured into a situation that you don't completely understand," he continued.

"Pressured?" Sif questioned her eyebrow raising and her arm's folding. "I wasn't pressured," she told him.

"You may believe that, but be it as it may I feel I know Thor better than any other and he will not treat you right. You will become no more than another conquest once he tires of you. I feel you deserve so much more than that." Sif's feature's scowled and twisted in anger.

"You think me no better than a common whore? That I cannot win the heart of a man such as Thor? That I sold myself because I was talked into it?" Loki heard the rising of her tone and realized that this situation was quickly going the opposite way of what he had wanted. "I have you know that it was my idea to have Thor bend to my will. To show him I am much more than he saw me as. That I desired him and made the conscious decision to allow myself to feel his touch with or without a repeat event for a future relationship. True enough I would be honoured and happy to be on his arm, but I don't pretend to be so naive as to think sex would take me that far. We talked at length after and I'm happy to say he was very attentive to my thought's. He was eager to learn more as he explained that lately he had been noticing me more than he once did." Sif had stepped up to Loki her face daring him to speak ill of Thor again.

"You misunderstand my meaning. Even if Thor does proceed to court you it would not last. I fear your heart will be hurt. You deserve better, you deserve a man who would take care of you. Had it been me ..."

"YOU?" Her astonished tone with its hints of absurdity sent a shiver of anger down Loki's spin. "I would not find myself at the side of a cold man such as you. Your stony exterior has all the women talking about the poor women who would agree to court you for any length of time." Loki froze. He felt his face grow hot and a bile rise in his throat. He suddenly wanted to spit venomous words at her, but as always he kept his facade of calm. He bit back his word's and swallowed his anger.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Was all he said before he turned and left her to herself. When Loki was far enough away and out of sight he pushed a vase of flowers off a small hallway table so hard it shattered on the opposite wall. His teeth were grit and he felt a stinging in his eye's. They burned with tears of humiliation that he refused to shed. Instead, he shook off his rage and went straight for the training room where he was meant to meet Cephera.

He paced the floor as he waited for the younger twin. He was attempting to calm himself the entire time. Never had be been so insulted by a woman. Deep down he knew Sif had said what she said only because she felt insulted and angered by Loki, but he couldn't find it in him to care about why she had said it.

Cephera arrived on time as usual. A small smile set on her face that would soon turn to irritation. Loki let loose the moment she arrived. "Your sister's a whore!" Loki yelled at her barely giving her time to assess his mood.

"Excuse me?" Cephera said taken aback by his sudden outburst. She stopped all movement to stare at him.

"Sif was good and pure and she could have been mine. Then your sister comes here and ruins everything," Loki's chest seethed with hate for the elder twin. "now Sif's been soiled by the touch of my womanizing brother." Loki clenched his fist.

"Whatever my sister does with whomever is none of your business," Cephera scolded glaring back. Her retort earned her a deeper glare. "not to mention what Sif does. Maybe if you had mentioned your affections sooner she might have been yours."

Loki stalked toward her. "How dare you," He hissed between clenched teeth. "you know nothing! She'll pay for this." Loki was shocked when Cephera grabbed his arm roughly and forced him to look at her.

"I won't let you touch my sister." she warned a menacing look shooting at him. Loki looked down to her grip and wretched free.

"Sif will pay for making a mockery of me." Loki pushed passed Cephera realizing he was not in the right mood to be around anyone right now. He retreated all the way back to his bedroom and buried himself in his book's. It was the first day in a long time he had missed his class with Amora. She did not come to fetch him, but he couldn't have cared about that. He was left alone to his book's and his ever menacing thoughts on how to show Sif that he wouldn't take her brazen insults sitting down.

It was late when a knock finally resounded on his bedroom door. He tried his best to ignore it until the person on the other side decided to come in anyway. Loki was annoyed to see it was Cephera. Though it was less irritating than the idea of it being Thor. "Loki," she began as her eye's darted around to look at her surroundings. She was easily distracted from her initial task it would seem. After a second she cleared her throat and tried again. "I was talking to Sif," she said and Loki tensed up. This was not a conversation he would have with her.

"I wish to be alone. It's rude to enter ones personal chambers without permission," he scowled at her in hopes she would take a hint. However, the younger twin frowned and walked in further.

"Look Loki. The things Sif said, she didn't mean to insult you, or demean you. She was angry and ..."

"Stop!" Loki hissed and jumped from his chair. He stalked across the room and stopped just short of his student. "I do not care how she meant it. I care not for your defence of her word's. I wish only to be left alone," he glowered and towered over her in a menacing manner.

"She's too ashamed to see you in person. You should go speak to her and clear this up. You've been hurt and I understand that." Cephera placed her small hand on his arm in what was meant as a soothing manner, but Loki shook her off feeling anything but soothed.

"You know nothing of how I feel." Loki narrowed his eye's and with a swift upward motion he buried his hand into the princess's hair and yanked her by the tresses back to the bedroom door. She squealed in surprise and shouted for him to let go, but his grip was firm. He tossed her out his room door without a second thought and slammed it behind her, locking it to secure his privacy.

After a moment he looked to his hand, the same hand that had been filled with hair only seconds ago and a plan formed in his mind. Something to humiliate the Lady Sif so that she would never forget what he was capable of when provoked.

Thank you's

- Short Haired Me: Seraphina does kinda stick her nose in places it might not belong in, but she means well. It's her way of bonding.

- Doctor Loki Love: Fandral and Seraphina are most certainly a strange mix, but they both love sex and so they work.

- Benfan01: Wahoo indeed.

- Loki's Dreamer: There will be many twists and turns regarding relationships for some people so hold on tight for the ride : )


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the blood curdling scream that woke Cephera up with a nasty jolt causing her to wonder who got murdered. Her bare feet hit the cool marble floor as she jumped from her bed and dressed as quickly as possible. Her sister was already ahead of her as her gown was much simpler to put on. Seraphina was out the bedroom door and bolting down the hallway with Cephera lagging behind.

There was a succession of smaller screams and as they found their location - thanks to Seraphina- they found Sif collapsed on her bedroom floor her face in her hands as she wept and her head as bald as a babies. Small wisps remained as if a cruel reminder of the beautiful blonde locks she once had. The twins had stopped after Seraphina had thrown the doors open to reveal the scene inside and only seconds after Thor was pushing between them and headed right for Sif.

"No, do not look." she cried pushing him away.

"Tis' but hair my lady." Thor said his voice comforting as he narrowed his eyes. His lips moved in a silent name as he helped Sif to her feet. "Come let us see my father. He will have answers on what can be done for this." Thor had his arm around her shoulders as she clumsily left the room with him. Cephera followed behind with her sister beside her.

"Loki did this didn't he?" Seraphina asked her fists clenched at her sides.

"I've no doubt of it." Thor replied.

"He's a monster." Sif spat between sobs.

"Did anyone see Loki do it?" Cephera asked pursing her lips and then frowning at everyone's assumption.

"In Asgard, when something such as this happens it is always Loki. Loki as his way of trickery and mischief. When he feels belittled or derailed by others he likes to show them the darker side of his wraith. Though I must admit this is the worst I've seen him do so far." Thor replied and sighed heavily. "I fear this is my own fault. I should have been more understanding of his feelings regarding Sif and myself. I should have explained it better. I often forget how touchy and soft my brother truly is even is he tries to never show it."

"But there is a chance Loki didn't do this." Cephera insisted. She felt sad that instant blame was put on the younger prince.

"I'm afraid the chances are slim that he didn't do this. My father will bring the truth to light and he will seek justice for Sif and Loki will be punished," Thor said.

"I'd like to show him my fist and leave a few lasting marks on your brother myself for this." Seraphina growled smacking her fist into her palm.

"Sera! Violence doesn't solve anything." Cephera chided, appalled at her sisters angry words.

"I said I'd like to not that I would." Seraphina remarked.

They had not been the only ones woken by Sif's screams. People were cluttered in the halls as they passed. Everyone trying to catch a look at what had happened. When they reached the throne room Odin was there hastily dressed in his robes and some pieces of armour. Frigga was also there looking bedridden and sleepy though she still managed to look beautiful and regal.

"What is this?" Odin asked as Thor approached and stopped before him.

"The Lady Sif was attacked while she slept and her hair cut down to nothing." Thor informed him.

"Is this true?" Odin asked turning his eyes to Sif and taking in the sight of her.

"Yes all Father. Later today I had a fight with Prince Loki and I'm afraid I insulted him," she said her voice cracking as she tried to stay clam.

"And you blame Loki for this?" Odin asked a deep frown causing wrinkles to crease his forehead.

"I believe it could have been no other." she replied firmly. Cephera head the footsteps entering the throne room and before turning she had a feeling it was Loki.

She turned and sure enough Loki entered the room looking very satisfied with himself. "Do you have words of defence against these accusations?" Odin asked him almost hopeful. It was almost pitiful how hopeful Odin did look.

"I do not." Loki replied a hint of smugness in his tone. His mood was much happier than the one he'd donned all day and it unsettled Cephera that he took such pleasure in others discomfort.

"Do you deny this?" Thor looked surprised as the lack of defensiveness from his younger brother.

"I do not deny it, for it was I who done so. I really don't see what's the bother, it's just hair. We have wigmakers." Loki's smirk widened as Thor and Odin's faces turned red. "For such a person as a wigmaker is the only one who could fix this now." Loki's words were cryptic.

"Loki what have you done?"

"Well it seems in my haste to find the perfect item for the job I grabbed a pair of enchanted sheers from the seamstress and well, her hair will not grow back now." Cephera was appalled by the lack of empathy Loki spoke with. In fact, it didn't seemed as though he meant his words about him grabbing them in 'haste'. She was beginning to now see why Thor knew it was him. He was clearly very proud of his actions and even felt as though he deserved this so called 'justice'.

"You will fix this Loki. I will not tolerate such childish behaviour from my son." Odin declared. Frigga was shaking her head solemnly. "Your antics will be ended here." Odin stood and with a bang of his staff he declared, "you will travel to the realms of the dwarves and you will commission, from your own pocket, a new bed of hair for the Lady. Upon your return I expect a full apology. The next time your antics should go this far, be glad I do not seal away the magic you love so dearly."

Cephera watched Loki's eyes widened. His expression betrayed the fear he felt from that threat.

"And what would you have me do?" Loki asked. "Allow her to insult me as she did." His words were bitter now and he was no longer looking smug.

"Only children act out as such, the right thing would have been to talk it out." Odin's voice was rising. "I have given my orders. You leave now."

Loki glowered at his father and turned to leave the room.

(Loki)

The entire time he dressed for his journey he scowled. To think that just anyone could insult someone as high standing as himself was preposterous. It was just hair, Loki didn't understand why anyone cared so much, least of all Odin. The lady knew all too well who's wraith she incurred and should have tread more carefully.

A knocked sounded on his door. It was much too soft to be a guard and with a narrowed glare and exasperated sigh he opened it up. He found Cephera on the other side. Her presence was not welcome and he had hoped his foul mood would deter her. Still she stood there all wide eyed and innocent looking and Loki growled. "What do you want?" he asked her not allowing her entrance.

"Thor has offered to accompany you to the realm of the dwarves, but Odin wouldn't allow it."

"What do I care." Loki waved off her information. He didn't need Thor.

"So I have offered instead." Loki could have groaned in irritance then, but he held it back.

"My little pet following her master around." he mused. "Should I be teaching you to fetch as well?" It was her turn to glare at him. Her soft features drawing inward in a complex manner that gave her a somewhat older look.

"I'm not an animal, Loki. I'm going to make sure you do as you're told, no more tricks." she retorted.

"I'm to be babysat by a child." he shook his head at her. "You think that if I were to be up to something you would know? You think you would have what it takes to stop me?

"It's not that." She replied her voice had become soft again. "I don't agree with what you did, but I believe you felt justified in it. I feel that you are hurt by her spurned words. I believe you felt cornered, you seem desperate to keep up this persona that you are not to be messed with and so you do as you please to those who anger you." Loki gave her a deep look. He was unsure how to read her words. She didn't seem to pity him, but she didn't seem to fear him either. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with her assumptions. "I feel you need even one person who is willing to understand you. A friend."

"You are my student, not my friend."

"Not yet, but I hope that one day you could see the value in having me as one."

"Are you not afraid that should you anger me as such, that I will not do something to you?" He asked trying to change her mind.

"No. You underestimate the Mechanovian blood, if you harm me in a manner to make me angry, you will regret it. I won't need Odin to punish you for me." Loki laughed. The thought that this tiny child could do anything at all nasty to anyone was amusing.

"Yes, I suppose you will send that whore of a sister after me."

"She's not a whore." Cephera narrowed her eyes. "And I don't need my sister for everything."

"We'll see." Loki almost promised the words. A part of him wanted to test her and see just what she would do if she were angered. He felt her threat was empty and at the same time he almost took it as a challenge. However, he had done enough mischief in the past day and could wait to find out more about the little one. "If you are coming then hurry up." Loki moved passed her and down the hall. She promptly turned from his now closed room door and ran after him.

Loki kept his strides long and fast enough to make her work to keep up. He was not planning to coddle her. He made quick work to the stables. The journey would be much faster taking a horse through the Byfrost. "Get on." He ordered her. The one horse would do. She didn't have the skills to ride her own for any length of time, not according to her first arrival. Loki was very good at remembering even the smallest details about people. He had noticed that day how hard she held the reigns and the awkward way she had sat in her saddle.

He did not help her mount. He watched her look up at the large stallion and use the wooden beam for a wall to boast herself. He was amused she hadn't argued about sharing the horse. When he climbed up he got in front of her instead of having her in front of him. He wanted to ride fast and hated to have her head come back to hit his chin or obstruct his view.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "If you should fall, I will leave you behind. See to it you hold on tight." he ordered.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing me fall off." she replied. Loki smirked and nudged the horse into a soft trots once of the main stretch headed out the gates he kicked the beautiful animal into a gallop causing Cephera to tighten her grasp. One of her hands clasping her opposite wrist and the hand beneath gripping his tunic. When she initially grabbed that handful of his shirt her nails had managed to bit into the skin of her abdomen, pinching him.

Loki wasn't sure what to expect from this journey, but he was more interested in what the little princess had planned. No one offered to be around him for no reason. He had expected her to have been so shocked by his actions against Sif that she might even refuse to continuing training. He had underestimated her to some measure. There was more to her than it appeared.

Thank You's

- Loki's Dreamer: Yeah, I really wanted to make a mixture of Norse mythology and marvel Loki.

- Babynora 1983: I'm neither a lover nor a hater if Sif. I really know very little about her.

- Poodle Warriors: I had fun trying to figure out how this was going to occur and when.

- Vulcaniumx: and it's only the beginning of Loki's misdeeds.

- Short Haired Me: a lot of people can be unreasonable where pride is involved.

- Miss Padawan: just take a deep breath.

- Doctor Loki Love: yeah. Loki feels justified but it doesn't make it right, but he is still young and sometimes youth can also cause bad decisions.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Seraphina hated that her sister had gone with Loki. She was such a docile and kind girl that Seraphina was sure she was going to get hurt. They had argued right outside the throne room when she had made the offer.

"What are you doing?" Seraphina had said pulling her sister to look at her.

"He needs someone Seraphina," her sister said with wide eyes filled with sadness, "everyone is against him. You heard everybody, they all instantly thought it was him."

"Because it was HIM." Seraphina puffed out an irritated breath. "He is dangerous and unstable. He knows nothing about empathy and he takes joy in other's pain. Why would you want to be friends with that?"

"Because I can look at him with an open mind. You have judged him from the beginning. His brother and his friends have taken to making jokes about him behind his back in the arena. It's clear he is the black sheep."

"You pity him?"

"No, he dug his own grave on this one, but I think that, with a positive influence, he could learn to change." Cephera frowned.

"Change? Maybe he is not meant to change."

"And how will we know if he is never given the chance." The look in her sisters eyes at that moment, that pleading hopeful look was the only reason Seraphina had let her go. Now she couldn't stop thinking about what might be happening. It had been three days since their departure.

She stalked into one of the practice yards. This was were the veteran warriors trained daily. The clash and clang of weapons were the kinds of things that she found peace in listening to, but today she was not content to listen. She grabbed a spear that had been leaning against a wall and stepped down into the sandy pit. There were mutters as the fighting stopped. "Show me," she demanded more so then asked. She was in a foul worried mood and needed to beat up someone. A few heads turned to look toward Odin. She hadn't noticed he was even there. He looked at her and she stared back. He gave a single nod and his warriors turned back to her.

Seraphina smiled as she parried, rolled, and met blow for blow. The warriors were very well trained as she was brought to the ground again and again. Each time she hit the sand she got back to her feet with a wider smile than before. She felt a thrill running through her much akin to how she felt when she took charge over a man in the bedroom. It took a while for the men around her to become comfortable with her being there, but once they did she realized they were holding back. However, she was trained to fight from the moment she could walk, just like every one of her kind. Even her sister Cephera, though she didn't display it. Most thought her weak, but they were very wrong.

She watched their movements to learn them. She was not insulted to be defeated, but instead took it as a learning curb, what had they done to defeat her? She had bruises along her hip and her legs. Her arms also held signs of the battle. Her face was dirty and her hair askew, but Seraphina wasn't one to quit. She continued to take the onslaught until a horn sounded for dinner.

"You fight well ... for a girl." One man said to her. He sounded almost mocking and yet he sounded slightly surprised.

"One day I'll take you to your back." She promised him wiping her sleeve across her face only succeeding in marring the dirt further across her nose. The man laughed and with a short bow he left with the others. Odin had watched the entire exchange. Seraphina joined him with a feeling he was waiting for her.

"This is something you do often?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. All Mechanovians are trained to fight from a very young age. We pride ourselves as warriors." Seraphina told him.

"It's not often we see women who can battle here. Most are content to stay at home while the men fight. Over the centuries, it has become a social norm for woman to be excluded from such dirty tasks."

"You sound as if you are not surprised a woman can fight? Thor was certainly surprised."

"Cultures have a way of singling out those who might be different. A larger amount of people see the battlefield as a man's job, though I know of a female who is very adept at fighting. And have seen many in my years. I was surprised to see it of you, you are still very young. We have a lot to learn about your people." He smiled and led her inside.

"Sif wants to learn to fight." Seraphina commented.

"Yes, I've heard. This is where the problem lies. It is not wrong for her to want it, but she belongs to a family who are very set in their ways. They see a battle as something that would stain a women's hands red with death and break her. They believe, like most, that death is not a burden any woman should bear, least of all by handing it out by her own actions." Seraphina frowned.

"We see death in battle as honourable. Even though women tend to be physically less stronger than a man, she still has the capability of being just as good. I'm sad for Sif. She has a passion for battle, I can see it when she speaks of it. She wishes to be a warrior."

"She doesn't have the ironclad nerves needed for it." Odin replied. "Perhaps one day she will." Seraphina knew this to be true. To see Sif breakdown over something like her hair proved she was not ready for battle. You could lose much worse in battle than just hair. She wasn't strong enough yet. She was still an emotional woman who couldn't separate herself from those emotions yet. To be a warrior, you cannot allow oneself to break into tears during battle, no matter the reasons.

"I should wash up." Seraphina noted looking down at her hands.

"Would you like me to send a healer for your minor wounds?" Odin offered.

"No. They will heal on their own." Seraphina replied with a smile. Odin gave a nod and went his separate way.

(Loki)

Their horse had thrown a shoe, that was what delayed their return to Asgard. It took near a day to find a small town to tend to the horse. The area they were currently in was not able to be reached with the Byfrost, not without destroying something and Odin had also given instruction so that Loki's journey would not be that easy to get there and back. He was made to work for the hair he now had in the satchel he'd brought with him.

They were now in the middle of a wooded area. It had grown dark only an hour after shoeing up the horse and Loki hadn't wanted to ride through the night. Cephera was sat across from him on the other side of the fire-pit he'd created. Oddly, the younger princess hadn't bothered him once with questions like he thought she would. He had expected her to prattle on the entire journey, but instead she was silent, too silent.

"I know you felt you had done the right thing. That you made a point that you are not to be insulted, but why?"

Loki rolled his eyes. He knew the question would come eventually. "Why? Is it so complicated?"

"No, I just find it odd. You clearly held some kind of feelings for Sif and yet she deserved this for saying some badly choiced words."

"She insulted a prince." Loki snarled.

"And had it been Frigga, your mother. If she had insulted Odin and he had humiliated her that way would that have been acceptable?" Loki froze staring at the princess unsure how to respond. The thought of his mother being put through anything like that made him feel nothing but anger, which, he supposed, was what Cephera wanted.

"It is not the same, my mother is the queen. She is my fathers equal, Sif is below me."

"But not so low as to deserve your desires? You are a confusing man, had you courted her and married her, would she not have become your 'equal'." Loki growled and slipped a hand through his hair. He hated this conversation. It was causing feelings of regret to rise up. Feelings he felt he shouldn't have to feel for what he had done, and yet he felt them.

"Perhaps I overreacted," He finally said after a very long silence.

"What's done cannot be changed, but I'm sure Sif would be happy to hear a heartfelt apology, not just a forced one." Cephera gave him a soft smile, almost triumphant. He could have hated her for it, but he didn't. He sat thinking of the past few days and how differently things could have ended.

Loki looked at his student a long moment. It hadn't escaped him what she had done. She made him feel bad for his own actions. Where everyone else had simply yelled and became angry over what he had done, she just pointed out the situation through a different view. A simple tactic that worked far better than he would ever admit. He had overreacted and yet he couldn't help but still feel that Sif deserved something. Some form of punishment. Perhaps in the future he would be more careful to create his punishments as a more subdued and secret approach. After all, it would be well enough for him to know he had done so without anyone else knowing.

"What are you thinking?" Cephera's voice pulled Loki from his thoughts. He had been staring blankly at her this whole time.

"I was contemplating what to train you in next." He lied so easily. Not even a second thought ran through his mind as to the excuse he would give.

"And have you decided?" She leaned forward with great interest. Loki smirked at her eagerness. At how easily her mind was taken off his actions that had sent them on this quest.

"Well, invisibility seems to be something of a struggle for you and so perhaps we will return the lesser magics such as lighting minor fires." He leaned back against a tree crossing his feet at the ankles.

"I don't know why you jumped past so many minor spells anyhow." She commented tilting her head to study him. Loki only smirked. He had a reason for wanting her to learn how to become invisible, but there was no need for her to know it.

"Get some rest. At the crack of dawn, we ride and we'll be in Asgard by dinner time." Loki closed his eyes slouched against a tree. He heard the soft sound of her lying down on the bed of grass, at least she wasn't complaining about the lack of a bed, she wasn't as spoiled and stuck up as he had once thought she'd be.

Her sister was another matter, he hadn't forgotten her role in all of this. He would have to step lightly on how to enact punishment on her. A way that even Cephera would not know it was him. It wasn't so much that he feared what Cephera might think, but he saw her as his key to proving his worth to his father. That his time spent with magic was not a waste. He would make the princess into much more than she was. He had let his anger take him over and could have easily frightened Cephera off, but she had proven she wasn't so easily scared. This was a good thing.

Thank You's

- Poodle Warriors: yeah he was still feeling pretty proud over his actions.

- Short Haired Me: poor Sif, but she'll be fine.

- Benfan 1: updates will never cease my dear :D

- Doctor Loki Love: Cephera sees the world differently than most. She views people in ways most would ignore. It's actually my favorite part about her. Lol.

Loki's Dreamer: oh my dear, so impatient for Cephera to flower! It will be a little while, but I am sure you will enjoy what I have planned for the couple along the way. :P


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Lady Sif, I apologize for my hasty acts against you after a conversation and actions gone awry. I was naught but a scorned man and bent on finding a way to show my anger. Please accept this hair spun from the finest of threads and woven to create a beautiful new mane." Thor watched Loki pull the gift from his satchel. He sounded genuinely sorry for his actions, but with Loki it was hard to tell. He was quite a good actor when he bothered to act at all.

From the satchel was pulled the threads Loki spoke of. Long black tresses that gleamed in the light. Thor raised an eyebrow but didn't speak as Sif stared at the enchanted hair that would soon become part of her. "Black?" She questioned almost timidly, as if she were afraid to offend him. In the days Loki had left Sif had time to think and though Loki's reactions had gone beyond what she had done, she had admitted to feeling just as guilty for the entire events.

Thor had told her several times that it was not her fault. If Loki's actions had been meant to prove a point, Thor failed to see it. As well, if the act was meant to deter Thor from viewing the lady as the beauty he saw her to be then he was also wrong. Thor had assured Sif that the words he spoke in his room were true. He wanted to court her, properly.

"Yes. Black from the minerals used to create it. Blonde was not attainable." Loki told her and stepped forward. "May I?" Sif took in a breath and knelt down for Loki to better reach her head. Thor, the rest of his family, and closest friends watched on. Loki lay the strands upon her head. They were tied together in a makeshift wig to fit and stay where they were put. When they were in place, Loki spoke a couple of words of magic and Sif shifted in discomfort. Thor held fast to where he was standing and tried his best to put trust in his brother that this was not just another trick.

Loki pulled free the awkward thread that held the strands together and not one hair fell out of place. The tresses still gleaming soft and silky. Thor thought of pulling his fingers through it. After a moment, Loki bent and offered his hand to Sif who accepted it. He helped her to her feet and brushed the hair from her face on the right and pushed that hair behind her ear. "All fixed," he said.

"I hope, in future, you both can forgive and forget this slight and no further childish actions will be taken," Odin said eyeing them both.

"Yes, my king." Sif replied.

"Yes, father." Loki gave a nod toward him.

Thor took his chance and pushed himself between Sif and Loki. He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "You look beautiful now and you looked beautiful before it." He told her making her smile.

"Thank you. I feel more comfortable now." She replied. In the days she'd been bald she had refused to leave the palace and sometimes even her quarters. Thor touched the hair and was happy to feel it was quite real. It was a soft as he imagined it would be. Sif did the same eyeing the strands she lifted to view better.

"Thank you, Loki," She said looking around Thor's thick bicep to look at his brother.

"You are welcome, Lady Sif." He gave a small waistline bow and gave a half smile. Thor returned a smile back to his brother, perhaps he had learned his lesson.

There had never been a better feeling than that of a woman's soft skin lying next to his own. Thor tightened his arm around Sif's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Tomorrow you will join me on a walk through the gardens." Thor told her.

"I was hoping that I would return to training tomorrow." Sif admitted turning her face up at him.

"Training?" Thor questioned. He felt confused a moment before it dawned on him what she meant.

"Yes, fighting." Sif pushed herself up to lay half on her belly and her fingers traced the lines of his chest muscles.

"My dearest Lady Sif, why would you need learn to fight now, when you have me to protect you." Thor grinned smugly.

"It isn't about protection. It's about passion ..."

"We have plenty of passion here." Thor stretched his neck to place a kiss to her throat.

"Thor, I mean it. I want to keep learning." Thor pulled back and frowned.

"I cannot bear to see you hurt in any manner. I would rather you cease these youthful wants and turn your attentions to us. I do not desire a warrior I desire a paramour who will be there to tend to my wounds when I am hurt." Sif sat up abruptly.

"You would ask me to give up my dreams to be a simple woman like the rest of them?"

"I cannot ask you to do that, but I am voicing my concern for it." Thor replied sitting up beside her and kissing her shoulder while stroking his fingers up and down her arm.

"I do not wish to give it up." Sif told him. She looked at him with rounded eyes of hope.

"You will learn only skilled to protect yourself should you ever need it. I will not have you thrown into a fray meant for heavy battle." She smiled and seemed happy enough for that.

"Thank you." She twisted her body and kissed his lips. Catching him in a burning passion that quickly swept all thoughts from his mind. He pulled her into his arms and ravished her lips and then soon the rest of her.

(Cephera)

Cephera rolled her eyes as her sister asked her for the tenth time about her trip. It was as though she expected the story to change. It was clear Seraphina didn't trust Loki and thought Cephera was keeping something from her, but nothing had happened. In fact, Cephera had talked very little with him. She had let him stew in what she might say and then when she did speak she made sure that her words would have the deepest impact. She didn't press the issue of why he did it.

While her twin prattled on about how worried she was, Cephera pulled up her pillow and swat her sister in the face. "Sera, stop. I'm fine, it was fine, myself and Loki are fine regarding how we get along."

Seraphina scowled. "How you can get along with him now just proves to me how naive you still are." She insisted. Cephera frowned and replaced her pillow behind her before lying down and rolling over to settle into sleep.

"Go to sleep before I'm forced to ignore you. If you're are going to continue to be unsupportive of my decisions then I'll gladly stay here in Asgard whilst you go home." She heard her sister growl and then hit the pillows behind her.

"Fine, but one day I will look back at this and then say 'I told you so'."

"Fine, if the time comes I'll accept it." Cephera replied. Without another word, the girls fell asleep.

The next week was oddly normal, well as normal as it got in Asgard. Cephera showed up for all her lessons and Loki taught her as if nothing had ever happened. This day they had ridden out to the forest where they stopped near a small pond of crystal clear water fed by a beautiful waterfall.

He began by having her form a small fireball in her palm. It was how he taught her the beginning of the week, only today she had to throw it and keep it conjured until it hit its target. "Again!" He ordered. She focused hard and threw the ball of fire at him. He insisted he be the target. He was sure he could easily put out any harsh flames, but he insisted that if she catches herself on fire she can jump in the pond.

He continued smacking the balls away and they sizzled when they hit the waters surface. "Still too weak." He scowled, but not too unkindly. She narrowed her eyes and tried again. In the heat of the morning, she felt she might faint, but she was determined to get this right.

The ball she sent his way this time burnt the tips of her fingers as she formed it. When it reached him, he grunted in surprise and fell back landing in the water.

She couldn't help herself. She laughed. He was floating there his clothes soaking and his hair plastered to his face. She laughed so hard she almost fell over. Suddenly a wave of water washed her off her feet. She lay on the ground wet looking at Loki who had pulled himself out of the water.

He was smiling. "That was better."

"That was a cheap shot," She dragged herself off the ground, "and now I'm dirty." Her dress had mud soaking the front where she fell. She noticed he remained clean but still wet. "Don't have a spell to dry off with?" she mocked.

"I also don't have a spell to get clean." He eyed the mess of her dress.

"Well, we both rode on your horse here. All this," she gestured to her front, "will end up all over you." She screamed in surprise when he quickly teleported to her, picked her up, and tossed her into the water.

"Not if you rinse off first." He called when she resurfaced. Cephera spit and sputtered the water before glaring at her instructor. The glare didn't last, he seemed in bright spirits today and a playful mood. A mood she hadn't actually seen before. It was refreshing.

"I'm hungry," she said pulling herself from the water and wringing out the heavier parts of her dress. Loki grinned before turning away and walking toward the horse. He pulled open the pack near its rear and pulled out bread and cheese.

"I came prepared." He told her. "Though if you wish to remain clean I suggest standing and eating." He placed the items on a large awkwardly shaped rock that threatened to tip the food to the ground. Cephera stood opposite him, it seemed it was how they always stood. Never side by side. She munched on the food he'd brought, not a large amount, but enough to satisfy until supper.

"I don't suppose you have an apple in there?" She asked hopefully.

"If you could live on apples you would wouldn't you?" He pondered eyeing her.

"Yes." She admitted. He rolled his eyes though not in an annoyed manner; it was more like he just knew that would be her answer. It was interesting how he could pick up on those things about people, but yet a few insulting words flung his way and he couldn't read that the person was only reacting and in the end didn't mean it. He was a curious male, certainly more complicated than any she had met. Men were more her sisters area of expertise, although that usually extended more to the bedroom than outside it.

Loki moved back to the bag and pulled out her apple before giving it a toss her way. She caught it eagerly before taking a whiff of the sweet outside skin. "I was planning to use it as a means to threaten you into producing a stronger spell, but you've proven you can, now all we need is for you to continued to do so."

"Are we staying here all day?" She asked.

"No, I have practice of my own later." He reminded her. She had forgotten about Amora. Since the first time she had met the beautiful blonde, Cephera had stayed away far from her. She wasn't comfortable with how direct she was.

"Well, I guess we should get started." Cephera offered making quick work of the apple and feeding the core to Loki's stallion. The prince gestured for her to take her original position before beginning their practice.

Thank You's

- Short Haired Me: Seraphina is a strong headed woman. It's not so much about proving men wrong, but proving she is that strong woman when they see her as a weak one. :D

- Doctor Loki Love: Seraphina is certainly a very untrusting girl and sometimes controlling. With her sister involved she's even worse. It is kind of like our RP, but Loki is slowly warming up to Cephera. He longs to be understood and have friends like anyone else and the day will come when he opens up.

- Loki's Dreamer: Loki's always has reasons behind what he does, though not always smart reasons.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(1 month later)

Cephera walked into the room she shared with her sister. They'd gone back to Mechanova for a few days before returning once more. Cephera was actually surprised her sister bothered coming back, but all the same she did seem entertained with her new friends. Cephera was glad Seraphina was making friends at all.

She passed the small table and quickly grabbed and stuffed her face with the sweets sitting there, small chocolate delicacies. "What's wrong with you?" Cephera asked wiping her mouth quickly after consumption.

"What do you mean?" Seraphina half turned from the window where she had been standing looking out at the city.

"You haven't touched the sweets, usually there would be none left for me." Cephera frowned.

"Meh, I'm not feeling the greatest today." Cephera joined her twin at the window and wrapped her arms around her.

"Nothing serious I hope," she said burying her face into the back of her sister's dress.

"No. Just a bug." Seraphina shrugged. They didn't get sick often, but every now and then they caught some little bug, nothing major. Cephera gave her sister a loving squeeze before leaving her alone and lying down on the bed.

"Come nap with me. Loki has me worn out this day." Cephera offered stretching out and pulling a blanket up over her. Her sister didn't answer. Instead, she joined Cephera in a sluggish movement.

Cephera woke sometime later when the sun had dropped from its place high in the sky. It had to be around supper time by now. She stretched and scratched her nose before rolling to look at Seraphina. She poked her sister awake with a smile. Seraphina opened her eyes with a yawn and a sniffle before pausing to stare at her twin. Cephera tilted her head at the odd look she was being given.

"What?" She asked her feeling confused.

"Cephera?" She questioned reaching a hand out to touch her face. Cephera did the same and touched her sister's forehead. She checked her for a fever and found none.

"Yes, Seraphina. Are you okay?" Concerned Cephera sat up and inspected her sister closely.

"Aside from my sniffles I'm okay, but you're not." Seraphina gestured to Cephera up and down. Cephera looked down toward her chest and paused. The small amount of cleavage usual adorning her bosom was missing, no, not missing ... changed. Her chest was flat, her dress slightly hanging where her small chest would normally perk it out.

Startled Cephera stood from the bed and inspected herself. Seraphina was watching wide eyed and confused. Cephera felt over her chest and noticed the hair on her arms was a little darker, her arms tighter, her hands a margin larger. Suddenly, and awkwardly her sister rushed to the edge of the bed and grabbed Cephera by the ... scrotum! Cephera yelped in surprise and her face heated scarlet.

"You're a guy." Seraphina declared in both amusement and shock.

"No, no, no ..." Cephera stuttered and began to pull her skirts up her legs. She bunched them in her hands until her underwear was revealed. Her sister titled her head to the side and eyed the package that was currently bundled in the tight fitting underwear. As a female, the underwear fit her perfectly, but now they felt uncomfortable.

"You'd make a woman happy." Seraphina teased her amusement building and a laugh bursting forth.

"It's not funny Sera! I have a PENIS!" Cephera whined dropping her skirts and rushing to the full length mirror. She gazed at her more masculine face framed by her now messy hair. The combination of wavy pink and brown hair on her male body just looked wrong. "What happened to me?" She asked not really expecting an answer. Her sister was still laughing.

"Oh, man what a waste," She suddenly said sucking in a breath as her laughter died, "had that been me I would have had me some real fun." A perverted grin crossed the elder twins face and Cephera glared.

"Had it been you ..." Cephera began to chide, had it been her sister? A light-bulb went off in her head and without a word she rushed from the room.

(Loki)

Loki watched Amora lean across the table and grab a new book from the pile. Her breasts hanging down in her dress, teasing him and begging to be touched. Loki could only watch them until she painstakingly stood up straight. Just like every other day she was determined to send him into a rock hard state of arousal and leave him like it. Truthfully, he was beginning to bore of her antics. She was too predictable now, though he still desired her.

A knock on the doorway had them both looking toward it. Loki froze solid as he spied the face staring back at him. Cephera was stood holding the small platter that once held many tasty chocolate treats. "Could I have a word alone with Loki," she asked, or rather he asked as Cephera was no longer a woman.

"Excuse me, we are in the midst of a lesson here." Amora replied eyeing Cephera not quite seeming to realize who she was.

Cephera's eyes narrowed at the blonde before stepping inside and all the way up to her. Amora looked slightly confused watching this odd looking man in a dress hold out the plate where a few treats remained. "Want one?" Cephera asked.

"No!" Loki stood abruptly and caught Cephera's eye. She knew, she knew it was him. "I'll speak to her ... him, alone." He replied. Amora eyed them both with suspicion but gave a polite bow and left.

The moment she was gone the plate hit the table in a clatter. "Eat." She demanded a fire burning behind her violet eyes.

"I'm not fond of sweets." Loki replied.

"Really? It doesn't have anything to with the fact they are spelled?" She replied pushing the plate even closer to him.

"I don't know what you mean." Loki lied, but he knew she wouldn't believe him.

"Really? Then enlighten me, eat." Loki looked at the sweets and back to her. He could own up to his deed now or be proven a liar by eating one.

"How did you find out?" He asked instead giving up his facade.

"You think I don't pay attention to the things around me? You think I didn't take notice of that potion's book you'd been sticking your nose in during your free hours?" Loki perked an eyebrow curiously. "My sister is feeling unwell today and so for once I actually got to these treats before her." Cephera gestured to herself. "It only took me a moment to realize the correlation. As soon as I did I went to your tower in hopes to find a way to reverse it and on your desk was the very potions book you'd been studying." Loki grinned. "I make one offhanded comment to you about never getting a sweet and you use the information for your own cunning." She glared.

"I admit, the treats were meant for your sister," He said.

"This vendetta you have ends here. Do you know what my sister would have done had she eaten these and become a man?" Loki shook his head. He figured she might be appalled by the idea, but Cephera's tone told a different story. "She would have loved the idea of feeling what it was like as a man to bed a woman. She would have enjoyed every second."

"Then tell me what could I do to mess with her?"

"Don't think for a moment I would help you." She glanced at the plate again. "Fix it." She demanded speaking, of course, about her current predicament. Loki swallowed thickly.

"I can't. I don't know how. I managed to expertly produce only one potion and I had no intentions of creating a solution." Loki yelled sharply when Cephera jumped over the table with and in one swift move Loki was on the floor and choking down a gooey piece of chocolate. Cephera's new body gave her enough strength to force Loki to eat his own creation and from her he hadn't expected such an act.

When she climbed off him, she stood and wiped her hands in her dress. Loki sat up coughing. It would take an hour or so before the effects would begin. "Now you'll have too," she said frowning, "unless you want to be a girl forever." Loki wasn't sure what to say. He was still slightly surprised by the near violent action she took against him. Had it been her sister he might have fought her off for the sheer fact of expecting such a thing. But not from the younger princess, it was by way of surprise she had gotten the better of him ... that and he really needed to do more practice with his combat skills.

Loki growled after a moment. After the shock wore off. "How dare you ..."

"I dare! Do not give me a reason to tell my sister what these do Loki. This could go on forever, back and forth the two of you would try to out do the other. You are both stubborn. I have no plans to tell anyone how this came to be, but you will find a cure." Loki considered for a moment teaching her a lesson for putting her hands on him, but he pushed the thought aside. She was angry and uncomfortable, he couldn't blame her really. Loki had no qualms about being female but permanently was not a happy thought.

"I concede, I'll make us a cure." He told her sighing. The younger twin was not whom he wished to fight with. She'd been improving greatly in her magic skills and his father had been staying off his back and his mother had expressed how proud she was that Loki was taking time of his own to help Cephera. He needed the younger princess and had to be careful not to chase her away.

He walked with her along the hallway, headed to his tower. His potion's supplies were all in his storeroom up there and it would take days to create a cure. "You look ridiculous in a dress." He commented trying his best not to smirk.

"I was too busy worrying on how I was going to turn back to a girl I wasn't worried about how I was dressed." She replied seriously before realizing he was teasing her. "I will hit you." She warned with a glaring.

"Perhaps when I change we can swap clothing." Cephera eyed him suspiciously. "I am serious." He assured her.

"What will we tell people?" She asked glancing down at her body.

"A potion gone wrong. No one will question it as I am your teacher." Loki frowned. They would think he was a fool, however, for making such a mistake. Alas, he could not change that now.

"I mean it you know. You need to drop this vendetta against my sister. She didn't force anyone to do anything. If anything she helped bring Sif courage and you're blaming my sister for assisting in something that was none of your business." Loki didn't reply. He hadn't anything kind to say and hated to be reminded about the events of a month ago. Thor was still courting Sif and Loki wondered if it was only to prove him wrong.

"Right now I'm more curious as to why you are willing to hide my trickery against your sister with this potion instead of telling on me." They entered his tower as he inquired this. She took a seat on top of his desk a place she often sat much to his annoyance.

"Truthfully I don't know. Look you already have a bad rap for doing malicious things, I didn't feel like adding to it when you didn't actually hurt anyone. In fact, my sister would have loved the opportunity to be a male and see what it was like. I will not promise to keep my mouth closed in the future." She warned. Loki smirked and nodded before picking up the alchemy book he'd gotten the potion from and began to research a cure.

Thank You's

- Loki's Dreamer: they are certainly getting along for now. :) as for Thor he's still young and has a different mind set for things.

- Short Haired Me: yes Cephera would live on apples if it were possible. Lol.

- Crazystar662: thanks so much, I'm glad you have been enjoying them all! As for length I too wish I had time for more, however my busy life doesn't allow it.

- Doctor Loki Love: Loki needs someone, a friend of some kind. You are very right.

- Kateskates24: hehe. A little bit though neither were really thinking about that. Just having a good time.

- Poodle Warriors: they are starting to get along. Loki had a lot to learn about Cephera and with they change of her origins for this story the readers will have some surprises from here as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"We need to outsource you to something called colors." Cephera called from inside Loki's closest. They had worked for long hours that day for a cure and had yet to create one. Loki hadn't been kidding about swapping clothing. Currently, she stood in his wardrobe wearing a pair of black pants that were too long but the clasping at the bottoms kept her from treading on them and a white shirt that had a small V at the collars opening and nothing else. Her hair she had braided in one length down her back.

"There are colors." He insisted joining her.

"I meant something beyond blacks and greens. I mean even a lime green would give this place a bit of attitude. Everything is so dull." She frowned trying to find a suitable overcoat.

"Well, I'm sorry, but pinks and yellows don't suit my green eyes and black hair." He told her dryly.

"I didn't say it had to be pink. What about blues, reds, golds." She pulled down and unfolded yet another black and green overcoat and with a sigh she settled for it.

"Thor tends to wears reds and golds." Loki informed her as she pulled the garment on. Loki was comfortable in himself. He had placed himself in her dress she'd been wearing earlier. They would see a seamstress only if they couldn't find a cure within the next few days. The dress she'd worn was red with yellow flowers printed along the hem. The sleeves coming up shorter in the arms than they should and the bust leaving nothing to the imagination. Luckily for Loki the dress laced in the back and easily was made to fit his well endowed chest.

He made a pretty woman even with the shortly cropped hair. Cephera, however, made a very awkward looking man. She'd avoided her sister all day long just so she wouldn't have to hear her teasing. She could only imagine what else her sister would have to say about the change, all sexual no doubt. Cephera didn't want to hear it. She'd already experienced going to the bathroom and it was a mess, both literally and figuratively.

Aiming apparently wasn't as easy as she thought and as her mind maintained the female flow she felt nothing but perverted having to touch the flaccid length that was now part of her. She could have asked Loki on the matter, but that was altogether embarrassing and there was no other male she felt comfortable with. She instead suffered her feelings and awkwardness in silence. She'd promptly cleaned her mess and made sure to dispose of the evidence.

Just thinking about it made her shift in discomfort. She joined Loki at his desk and he sat down while she placed her rear on the top. She saw the look given to her from Loki, he clearly disapproved of her choice of seating, but he didn't voice it. While he opened up a new book Cephera looked down and her eyes fell to his large bosom. She frowned, why did they have to be that big.

"You're staring," Loki said snapping her out of her thoughts. Cephera's eyes snapped wide.

"Sorry, they're just so much bigger than my own." She told him pursing her lips.

"Do they please you?" He inquired smirking.

"Just because my body is that of a man doesn't mean my mind is. The female form never attracted me as a female and it doesn't do so now. Don't flatter yourself." She glared.

"Pity, I've never been bothered by the thought of men. In fact, I've dabbled in a few tryst though normally with a female involved. It would have been interesting to feel what it is like from a female point of view." Cephera gave Loki the most horrified look she could muster. It wasn't the thought of him bedding men in any manner, but more the fact he was implying he would have sex with her as a man.

"Is this something you think about when I'm female?" The question spilled from her lips before she could stop it.

He eyed her in amusement. "Don't be silly. It is simply the thought of trying something new for the two of us. I am your teacher, I do not mix business with pleasure." He waved her insecurities off.

"Are you trying to lead me to believe that if Amora offered you, you would not take it?" Loki's eyebrow arched delicately.

"I suppose not, but you are not my type. Rest assured I've no intimate intentions toward you." Cephera wanted to sigh in relief but felt it might be disrespectful and perhaps even insulting.

"Thank you." She replied instead with a small head nod. Loki did the same and looked back down at the book.

(Thor)

It had been three days since one of Loki's potions had gone wrong and Thor still could not contain his teasing. His brother made a very beautiful woman and Thor made sure to tell him so. Loki wasn't glad to hear Thor sending him words of flattery and Thor knew it. The same went for Cephera, Thor didn't tease her but her sister did enough of that.

Sif felt bad for the two of them, well more so Cephera. "If she is not careful much worse could befall her should she continue to train under your brother." She had told Thor. Thor didn't reply to her. In some ways, he agreed and others he knew Loki would not harm the princess on purpose. Even when it came to Sif's hair Loki hadn't hurt her, at least not physically. There was still some sour feelings between his companion and his brother, but they were doing well to hide it.

Thor had left the training ground early this day and was currently heading to the throne room to see his father. Odin had requested him in private. Thor entered the enormity of the throne room where his father was stood conversing with his mother. When she spotted him she smiled warmly and when he was close enough she gave his a hug and kiss to the cheek. "You've grown so tall," She said as though it was something new. "I remember when you were naught but a short boy running around behind my feet."

"Many happy times mother." He agreed kissing her cheek in return.

"I will leave you two to talk," She said and walked away soundlessly.

"Come with me." Odin told Thor and led him off to a more private room used for only the most important matters.

"Is everything all right father?" Thor inquired concerned.

"Your nameday approaches." Odin clasped his arms behind his back.

"It does." Thor agreed grinning. "Though not for another two months." Curiosity was aching inside him. Normally their namedays were celebrated with party, food, and drink.

"I have a surprise for you this nameday, but it requires me to journey off Asgard." Thor straightened his posture.

"Away from Asgard?" Thor couldn't remember a time since the Jotun war that his father had left. "Who will oversee things whilst you are away?" A thumping in his chest gave him hope that his father meant to leave Thor as temporary ruler of the kingdom. He held his breath in his eagerness.

"Your mother will oversee the kingdom with my advisors to aid her should she need them. She is well versed in my daily doings when need be." Odin replied shooting down every hope Thor had.

"Of course." Thor promptly commented trying to hide his disappointment.

"I will return as soon as possible, but I wanted you to know that this nameday will be special. Do not worry about my absence."

"Will you be informing Loki of your leaving?"

"You know how your brother can be. He will not be pleased to find out I have extra plans this year for you when I have none for him." Thor frowned.

"Then why give me anything?" Thor asked. He knew his brother would no doubt feel disappointed and perhaps a spark of jealousy.

"Loki has done nothing to deserve such a thing as I plan to bestow upon you, at least not yet. His malicious mischief has only grown worse over the past few years and until he grows out of such childishness he will not be rewarded." Thor's frown deepened. He knew what his father said was true and yet he didn't think Loki would learn this way. Soon his worry for his brother subsided as his thoughts fell on this thing his father planned to give him. The thought of what it could be overtook his concern for Loki, the trickster, and settled on his nameday surprise.

"I look forward to your return." Thor told Odin. Odin gave Thor's shoulder a heavy pat before departing.

The night was growing long and Loki had noticed Odin's absence. It took everything for Thor not to tell Loki that their father had a magnificent surprise gift planned for Thor. In his heart, he wished he could express such things with his brother, but he knew of Loki's ongoing jealously and envy. He wished they could have a more open and trusting relationship. Where Loki believed Thor to always be seeking ways to look better than him it wasn't true.

Loki's shortcomings in fighting were his own fault for his lack of interest and practice in their younger years. Then Loki had come running along as a boy to join Thor and his three friend, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg on their little adventures into the forests. Loki had gotten himself badly hurt and Odin had chided Thor for not having kept a closer eye on him. After that Thor feared letting Loki go and Loki saw that as Thor treating him like he was weak and unworthy.

He later turned to magic, an art he was always fascinated in, but was then and still is seen as something only females practiced. Thor admired Loki's spirit to continue his magic practice so openly for all to scrutinize. It was true though that Thor often made jokes about Loki when he wasn't around, but in the moment he meant only to impress his friends and make them laugh. It was wrong and admittedly Thor would feel bad afterwards, but found himself not thinking of such things in the moment. Princess Cephera had made a point of telling him off when she overheard him making fun at Loki's expense. Truthfully, she had made him feel low and with good reason.

He had been trying his best lately to not speak of Loki in any negative ways. Loki had enough reason to wedge a stone between their once strong relationship. As the years moved onward they only seemed to grow further apart and Thor wasn't sure how to fix that. He had hoped that perhaps Cephera would help calm his brother's poisoning emotions, but only time would tell.

They had been spending a lot of time together since their gender swap. Perhaps a friendship would bloom and maybe even something more. Thor sat drinking and smiling as stories were told among them. Cephera and Loki sitting close by, but both attempting to remain invisible to avoid teasing. Seraphina was, perhaps, the most intoxicated of them all. Sitting in Fandral's lap giggling and cheering loudly at his tales. She had at one point knocked him in the face with her elbow which Sif found amusing. Thor hadn't forgotten how Sif came to be with him. He often wondered what the girls had done in the privacy of their own rooms. The thought stirred his hormones and he felt a tightening in his pants which he chose to ignore. He was no fool as to suggest to Sif to take Seraphina back to bed with them. She may very well have his head no matter what relationship she and Seraphina once had.

Thor took a heavy swig from his cup and noticed Loki watching him. A strange look plastered across the younger princes face. A look that told Thor that Loki knew something as to why Odin had left. Loki always seemed to know more than he should. Thor chose to keep his tongue still on the matter. When their father returned then he could explain his journey rather than leave it up to Thor to tell him. Thor was afraid if he told him that Loki would take it as him boasting and right now they were all having a good time, well almost all of them.

Thank You's

- Vulcaniumx: thought I'd throw in a little fun mischief.

- Loki's Dreamer: yes, Cephera was raised differently in this and she does have a little temper and can be aggressive. I thought it would be a nice change.

- Short Haired Me: genderbend sex not likely... Well maybe, I'm not sure. Haha

- Doctor Loki Love: and all the characters share that concern to some degree. :P

- LuresaSWTOR: I'd watch you spank him. Hehe

- Crazystar662: I always try to answer all my reviewers. :) I always appreciate the input. :) glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

- Benfan 01: I thought so too. It's nice to have a silly chapter once and a while.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Try it again." Loki told her. He was growing impatient, he wasn't even sure why it was so important for him to have her learn this. He didn't need a partner in his secret endeavours and yet the thought was enticing. He watched her closer as she spoke the enchantment and her eyes blinked slow in concentration. Her female form, which they had finally gotten restored after two months of continuos effort, began to fade. Her image disappeared in a slow succession.

He was almost pleased with the new results, but not completely. Loki walked to where her full form once stood and tugged on her ear. The simple movement had her back to full view and rubbing her ear. "Was anything else viewable?" She asked frowning.

"Two of your fingers and I'm pretty sure the tip of your nose." He replied sighing. "It was better, but not perfect." Loki tapped his foot and rotated his hand from the wrist to indicate she should try again. Cephera nodded as Loki walked away to allow her proper room to concentrate. Until she got used to the enchantment, concentration was key.

Again her visual faded and Loki was glad that all that remained was a few wisps of hair. He didn't move this time, he waited. He wanted to see how long she could hold it. He was afraid if he spoke she would reappear. It took him a while to get the hang of this too although not as long as her. Loki excelled quickly in the magical arts which was why he was considered a prodigy, an unconventional one but one all the same.

He saw the glimmer of movement that was her attempting to move and in that moment he realized she hadn't completely disappeared, more so she melded with her background. Camouflage, something altogether different from what they had been trying to achieve. How she managed that using the words for a different spell was baffling. Loki stared as he watched her easily, her outline skimmed from one area to another blending as she walked. Anyone not looking directly at her might see a movement from the corner of their eye but very little else.

"How are you watching me? I've done it wrong again." She huffed reappearing once more.

"Actually... you succeeded though not in the planned art we had been attempting." She tilted her head at him blinking a couple of times.

"What do you mean?" She asked indulging him after he waited for her curiosity to give way to her impatience.

"You didn't vanish as you were suppose to, you simply blended yourself in with the surroundings around you." Her brow furrowed in thought.

"That's bad right? That means I'm doing everything wrong." She threw her arms up in the air with a growl. She turned and promptly threw her entire person onto his lounging couch. As dramatic as the action was it was also amusing enough to cause Loki's mouth to twitch into a smile.

"Not a complete loss." He told her. "Your use of magic is odd and not effective in the natural ways, but you still have plenty of potential. We will keep trying." His offered condolence and lack of reprimanding had her staring at him with scrutiny. She didn't question his words, but instead let out a long breath and sat up.

"So I'm not a total failure." She weakly smiled up at him.

"No. Let's keep going." He offered. She nodded and took her place once more and he took his.

XxX

Loki lay on his bed tossing a small ball into the air and catching it again. The ball had been a gift from Frigga when he was a boy. Something he cherished as he did all gifts from her. He was in deep thought and had been that way since his lessons ended with Cephera. Amora had a family matter to attend to and so his lessons with her had not occurred. It was becoming apparent to Loki that his lessons with Amora were just about done. There was little she'd shown him lately that he didn't master on first try. In fact, he only kept up his lessons because of his attraction to her.

His lessons with Amora wasn't what had him in such deep thought, but rather his ones with Cephera. She had talent it was true, but there was more to her willingness to learn. She was always so eager and sometimes became so frustrated over her own inability to get things to work right that it had him realizing she had motives that extended beyond just passion for the art.

He hadn't asked her. He didn't want her to think he cared about her worries or desires on a personal level. It was just curiosity. With every spell she managed to succeed in she would rejoice with a jump in the air and dancing in once spot. He'd never seen anyone get that excited over learning something new. Loki was always good at reading people and Cephera had worries she carefully hid and magic was her escape. No doubt her sister knew of these worries, but Loki knew better than to ask her.

Sitting up he tossed the ball onto a shelf and stood. He straightened his tunic before channeling his spell and every inch of him became invisible. Invisibility had its uses. For those with strong magic in them he had to take care to keep his distance, but for what he was about to do he wouldn't have to worry about being caught. He left his room carefully and ventured downstairs to the room Cephera and her sister occupied. He knocked on the door and when it opened Cephera stared right passed him and then glanced up and down the hall.

Loki carefully passed her and entered the room. As far as he could tell she was the only one present. Her sister was probably whoring about. He watched Cephera close her room door with a shrug and walk back to the small round dining table she'd moved onto the balcony. He was curious as to what she did in her free time and he wasn't disappointed.

On the table was spread three books he had her learning from. She was making notes in some leather bound book to the side and then scrutinizing the texts. Her head rested in her palm and her fingers pulling at her hair as she bit her lip and then wrote something else. After a moment she looked up at the third book lying furthest from her. She muttered low the words to move it and it shifted across the table like he had taught her to do. It would seem she often practiced things she had already perfected and Loki couldn't help but admire her dedication.

He also couldn't help but notice her dress. Now that night had fallen she'd changed into a simple nightgown of a golden color. In the moment she settled her head back into her palm the sleeve fell off her shoulder causing the front of the dress to hang, revealing the naked flesh beneath. Just enough to see most of the swell of her breasts. Loki averted his eyes. He remembered the conversation he'd had with her those few months back about their professional relationship and also his own personal resolve to not get involved in any intimate way with either Princess.

His choice still stood. Cephera was still only a girl by most standards and Loki didn't find himself attracted to her in the same manner as he was for woman he'd bedded or courted. That wasn't to say a small attraction didn't haunt him from time to time. A tiny, curious tug of a fleeting feeling deep in his stomach at certain moments when he was with her. Moments she showed spark and a fire in her. Moments he could look passed her childishness to other things. Still those moments were few and far between, enough to easily ignore.

She shifted again, fixing her dress and standing. She moved across the room in soft gentle steps that reminded Loki of the grace his mother walked with. She pulled from a shelf a small cloth that when opened revealed a handful of letters. He watched her expression coil inward with a deep frown. She replaced the letters without opening any and returned to the table and her books. She stood off to the side and closed her eyes. She said the words of invisibility and her fists clenched together.

Loki watched her try over and over as she continued attempting it. Without anyone else present she would never know if she had gotten it right, but Loki grinned at her insistent nature. She didn't completely disappear, but like practice with him she came close. She didn't replicate her previous camouflage and so the mystery still remained as to how she had managed to begin with.

While she continued to practice he moved to the letters, now folded back on the shelf. He made certain she couldn't see him and carefully slipped his hand into the cloth and tugged out a single folded paper from the tiny pile. His eyes still on her he softly spoke an extra enchantment to make the letter also vanish. His curiosity not completely settled he knocked on her room door again so that he could leave her room and see what it was she kept hidden.

XxX

Loki made it back safely to his own room and once the door was closed he gently unfolded the letter he'd confiscated.

"Dearest Princess,

I cannot express to you how much your presence in this kingdom is missed. Your songs and laughter no longer echo in the halls of the palace nor the sound of your bare feet running along the floors. I hope you find yourself well in Asgard and that you are being treated with respect as you should be.

I hadn't expected to feel such loss. There have been many time I have wanted to journey to Asgard to see you, but I do not want to invade your personal space. I feel you and I have grown closer in the past years and wish only to be your friend if you would not have me as more. I do not care that you are cripple in the ways your bloodline is meant to be special. I only want your happiness. I hope to see you again soon.

Forever your loyal and humble friend,

Krystoff"

Loki read the letter several times before frowning. That was a waste of time. What he thought might be something of interest turned into nothing more than a love letter. Still Loki couldn't put the letter down. It bugged him the look Cephera gave when she had picked up those letters. Perhaps she missed him, or maybe she felt she didn't deserve his devotion? Maybe thoughts of him were what caused her to become distracted in her studies.

It might do him some good to find out more about this situation. If it was impeding her studies he wanted to know so that he could end it. She was no good to him if her intentions were in the wrong place or her thoughts for that matter. Something about this situation unsettled his stomach. He was worried that her eagerness to learn magic was misplaced and perhaps she didn't have the devotion to it he thought she had. Perhaps her reasons for learning were misguided and that was something that angered him.

Still he thought to her back in her room where she studied diligently with no one there to tell her to do so. She did it on her own, willingly. Surely with that kind of dedication her heart was in the right place. Loki would get to the bottom of this and even if it turned out it had nothing to do with her studies at least he would have silenced his curiosity. The question was how to bring it up? She rarely spoke of people in her own realm specifically. Mostly they just spoke of training. He would look into it, it was now his newest mission.

Thank You's

- Doctor Loki Love: I thought it would be amusing to see how Cephera viewed her body and in that case Loki's.

- Poodle Warriors: in this case I can understand Odin not wanting to give Loki a gift right now. Besides it is Thor's nameday and Loki has time to prove his good behavior.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Odin returned weak and weary. The journey had been far more tedious than he thought it would be, but thankfully there had been no trouble. Returning through the Byfrost he took in a deep breath as Hiemdall greeted him. "How fairs the kingdom?" Odin asked.

"It fairs well my king. The Queen has done an excellent job as usual, Thor and his friends stayed out of trouble and Loki has been quiet." Odin wasn't sure if the last was a good or a bad thing. It was night and in the cover of darkness he made his way back to the palace. His gift to Thor would need to remain a secret until two days when his nameday celebration would take place. In one hand he held a thick leather bound book and in the other an item wrapped in cloth, concealing its identity.

He reached the palace and was not surprised to see his wife. She wore a robe over her sleeping gown. Her hair was tousled. She had been in bed, but no doubt had been waiting for the sounds of the Byfrost to signal his return. He smiled wide at her devotion to him. Her love warmed him and he could have chosen no better wife or queen. Reaching her she hugged her arms around his shoulders kissing his thick brown beard at the cheek.

"Welcome home dear husband." She greeted her cheeks cherry with a wide beautiful smile. He titled her head up toward him after putting the book below his arm. He kissed the tip of her nose and pressed his forehead to hers a moment before stepping back.

"It's good to be home." He glanced down at the items and an excited look came over Frigga's features.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up and more comfortable. Perhaps then you can show me what you've brought home." Odin grinned knowing she was eager to see what his hard work had created. He nodded and followed her to their shared quarters.

She prepared him a bath herself instead of calling for a servant. She helped him slip out of his clothing and as he glided into the warm water she sat behind him on the side, her skirt pulled up to allow her bare feet and legs to dangle into the water. She kneaded the tense muscles along his shoulders and the back of his neck. He relaxed against her long graceful fingers.

"Did all go well?" She asked him.

"Better than expected. We managed to gain close enough access and were gone long before it exploded." He replied. He was speaking of a dying star far off in the dark reaches of the nine realms. The travel had been long and the wait even longer. He had to wait for the exact moment when the star shone it's brightest and last spark. The dwarves who had come with him went to work at that moment crafting two magnificent items. One was taken back with the Dwarves for further crafting and the second was now lying on the floor near the bath.

"I cannot wait to see Thor's face," Frigga said. She glanced over at the cloth that covered the item. "I see that you also kept Loki in your thoughts." Frigga's voice hinted at relief.

"You knew I would." Odin replied with a sigh. Loki might have caused trouble and enjoyed every moment, but he was still his son and he loved him. "Provided Loki continues to stay away from malicious acts of mischief he will receive his gift on his name day." Odin looked at the spell book he'd bartered for. It took a very precious item as a trade off to acquire such a rare book but Loki would love it and that made it worth it.

"Loki had been behaving himself accordingly." Frigga insisted. "He is a good boy, but he is young and sometimes he doesn't know how to control his rage. Thor is no different he just tends to put himself in harms way by making bad decisions." Odin grunted. He half agreed with Frigga. It was true that Thor got into trouble, mostly defying the rules and getting himself hurt, but Loki got others involved and shoved his anger onto them. Two very different boys with different problems.

Odin knew why it was hard for Loki to find his place, but he dreaded what might happen should he tell his son a truth Odin had only shared with one other, Frigga. He was worried that Loki would become angry and confused. Perhaps even afraid. Odin felt that it was best to keep it secret until he was old enough to take the truth like a man. Seeing the way Loki currently reacted to stressful situations Odin knew he wasn't ready.

Odin finished his bath and once he was robed he unwrapped Thor's gift so that Frigga could marvel at it.

(Thor)

Thor wiped hair from his face and groaned. The wound on his head was making him dizzy. Sparring sometimes had its dangerous points. Today Volstagg heaved his solid form at Thor causing him to stumble and trip. When Thor flipped in an attempt to regain better footing he hadn't expected to be so close to a weapons rack. His face and head slammed into it and down he went with the rack tumbling down on him. Several weapons collided with his face and chest. The wounds on his chest were minor but the head injury was throbbing.

He hadn't gone to the healers. He was a warrior and the physical wound was something he felt he should be able to handle. He could gain far worse in a real battle. However, he hadn't expected the head wound to effect him this much. He'd left the arena to rest. He now lay on his back half sprawled on his bed. The drapes surrounding his bed hung loose blocking out some of the midday sun.

The sound of his room doors opening caught his attention, but he waited to see who it was. He was in no mood to try and sit up. "You should be more careful brother," Loki said. Thor could hear the smirk in his tone. A distinct sound was heard of Loki biting into something. Thor half sat up and looked. Loki was wiping the juice of an apple off his jaw.

"I've never seen you enjoy those much." Thor commented.

"No, they taste much better when they belong to someone else." Loki's smirk didn't leave his face. Thor gave a questioning look to his younger brother. "The Princess Cephera was playing with it while I was trying to teach, so I took it from her and dismissed her for the remainder of the day." He gave in to Thor's curiosity.

"And how has the teaching been going?" Thor asked.

"Slow. Father has returned." Loki commented changing the subject.

"I've heard. He's been busy since his return last night." Thor was unsure he liked were this topic of conversation was going. "My sources tell me he came toting a very large concealed item." Thor's stomach sunk. He was dreading having this conversation already and it barely had begun.

"I am sure whatever it is we will see it in due time." Loki lifted a thin eyebrow at Thor's dismissive words.

"What happened to the brother that would once pull me with him to spy and search for such things?" He questioned.

"He is a little more rational and a little less impatient." Thor replied sitting up completely and pulling himself back across his sheets to lean against the massive wooden headboard.

"Thor... do you really think me a fool. I know father plans to gift you with something grand this year for your nameday." Loki finally admitted and sat on the bed at an angle. Thor sighed. "I am glad." Thor peered at his brother in shock.

"I thought you would be..." Thor began.

"Jealous?" Loki finished for him. "I was... at first, but I've come to see reason. I cannot expect to receive a gift on your nameday when I have my own to look forward to." Thor let out a wind of relief.

"I am glad you feel that way." Thor grinned wide and the brothers studied each other for some time. "And to be perfectly honest I've wanted nothing more than to take a peek at this gift." Thor chuckled and Loki joined him. "But we are no small boys able to avoid the gaze of guards and servants. I will have to wait." They sat silent again.

Thor was now enjoying this moment. It had been a while since they'd spoken this way. "Loki, what happened to the days we once told each other everything? That we did everything together?" Thor asked solemnly.

"You met your friends." Loki replied honestly.

"Our friends." Thor insisted.

"No Thor. You had much more in common with them. It is not so easy to make friends and then expect them all to accept and also befriend your baby brother when they have nothing in common with me." Loki furrowed his brow and threw away the half eaten apple.

"I miss those days Loki. I miss being your brother. I sometimes feel as though we are strangers." Thor knew he sounded like a whining child, but he spoke the truth. "Come with me tomorrow, come back to the arena to learn to fight once more." Loki's eyes narrowed and a look of frustration covered his face.

"I cannot." He breathed looking away.

"Why?"

"You know why. I am no warrior. I am weak." The words spat from his mouth like venom and Thor felt his heart sink. This was his fault. He had teased Loki when they were boys. Making fun of him when he couldn't lift the same weighted swords or bruising easily. He'd given his brother this mentality without meaning too. He'd made him feel less than a warrior.

"I'm sorry. For all the times I made you feel low and unworthy for battle. I was a boy using your downfalls as a way to create myself in a stronger image. I used you to inflate my boyish ego and I should not have done so. I regret it all now. Please Loki, you may not be the same kind of warrior as myself and the others, but you have potential of your own kind. I'm sure with practice you could find your own warrior within you." Thor pleaded leaning ahead slightly and cursing his pounding headache.

Loki looked to Thor. "No. I will not humiliate myself in front of the others. I've done that enough."

"Then meet me elsewhere and I will train you personally. Just you and me. Brothers at arms. Let me undo the wrongs I've wrought upon your own ego." There was a long pause.

"Alone?" Loki checked and Thor nodded.

"We need not tell anyone. When you are ready to face the others we will do so then but no sooner." He watched Loki swallow. He could see the temptation was there and a hope lighting in his green eyes.

"An hour before bed, we'll use the old caverns below the east wings of the palace." Loki replied the tiniest of hopeful smiles beaming across his face. His chest swelling out as he took deep breaths.

"Yes. Tonight will be the first. And when you are ready we will show the others, and together we will all go on wonderful adventures and slay many a beast." Thor attempted to throw his arm up in an excited fist pump but the movement caused him to sway. Loki was at his side and inspecting the wound.

"You need to see the healer." He insisted and Thor groaned.

"Perhaps you're right." He replied allowing Loki to pull him to his feet and helping support him they made for the room door. "So, bed any interesting temptresses lately?" Thor asked as a jest. They once would speak of such things, though the talk had died out.

Loki surveyed Thor before he actually responded. "One. Fiery little thing a few weeks back. Had an odd obsession with feet," Loki said with a laugh and Thor joined him.

"Feet!" He replied. "I do not know if I want to hear the rest." He teased and to his amusement and happiness Loki continued to share the tale.

Thank You's

- Vulcaniumx: possibly. :P

- Doctor Loki Love: yeah neither girl would be happy about the snooping, but Loki's sneaky enough not to get caught... Or is he? Hmmm

- Short Haired Me: Loki thinks he knows what he warns, but doesn't that happen to a lot of people. Haha

- Loki's Dreamer: I missed your last review but it did show up. Sorry :( I hope you enjoyed the insight into Odin. I thought it was needed. And Loki is slowly attaching himself to Cephera even if he doesn't realize it.

- Benfan 1: perhaps, maybe a little.

- Poodle Warriors: haha. Yeah he thinks he knows the ways around his own mind, but really he's a confused little shit head. Lol

- Spazz 123: thanks so much. I love hearing about people who enjoy Cephera! You may even enjoy my novels when they get published. Won't be long now hopefully! Gotta get my editing done!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Thor clipped his bracers into place around the white fabric on his long sleeved shirt. He grabbed a black sleeveless shirt with red strips along the edges and pulled it on over it. Her tucked the ends into his black breeches and slipped into his boots. He knew by the end of the night most of his clothes would be askew and messy, but that didn't matter. He wanted to look presentable as his father had made early plans to first gift Thor on this nameday before the actual party would begin.

All the kingdom would come and go throughout the day. Participating in the various activities planned before the drinking began late in the evening. There were shows of battle to be seen at the arena, competitions of archery in the yards. Maypoles and flower arranging open to the women. The flowers would be brought to decorated the ballroom and dining hall throughout the day.

Thor looked at himself in the mirror. Two small braids of hair framed his face to keep the hair from getting in the way. His hair was touching his shoulders. He'd kept it that way for a few years now. A soft knock on his door signalled the arrival of his mother. She had wanted to escort him to the throne room to receive his gift. When he opened the door there she stood. A beautiful visage of what a true goddess should look like. His mother's face shone bright with pride and somehow she looked younger.

"Good nameday my son," She greeted stretching up and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, mother." He grinned and offered his arm. She entwined her arm around his and together they made their way to the throne room.

Entering the room it was filled with early risers who were just as curious and eager to see this gift rumors had told would be given. Loki was stood on the steps leading to the throne. He'd worn a green tunic that fell to his knees and opened in the front and beneath was a white top. Thor was surprised to see white on his brother. Had he lost a bet? His pants remained the usual black and shoes adorned his feet. His hair was kept short and slicked as always. He stood with his hands at his sides and was smiling.

The last few days training Loki in battle had been stressful and yet satisfying. They bantered back and forth the likes of which no one had seen them do before. They spoke and told tales they'd missed out on during their years of silence. In naught but two days Thor felt as though his brother had returned full force and he was glad of it.

Across from Loki was Sif in a long golden gown her hair hanging loose. Thor's eyes were tacked onto her most of the way down the aisle. When he finally looked away, he saw the warriors three just down from her and across from them stood Cephera and Seraphina.

When he reached the stairs, he escorted his mother to the top before falling to one knee in front of his father. "My son," Odin's voice betrayed his prideful feelings. A smile beamed across his face. "On this day over three centuries ago your mother gifted me with the news of your existence. I was happy for the news then and I am happy to have you still. It is not tradition to give gifts on ones nameday, but this year an opportunity knocked and I could not turn it down."

Thor felt the anticipation rise within him. His eagerness made it hard to stay quiet. Odin turned and picked up a bundle and before the crowd he uncovered a hammer. Its craftsmanship was like nothing he'd ever seen before. There was an inward gasp from many before Odin spoke. "This hammer was crafted from the very heart of a dying star. A rare opportunity and one taken to create the perfect companion to aide my eldest son in battle, and to wield as he creates a new world as a future king. It's called Mjolnir."

The silence around the room reminded Thor of the dead of night when only the animal and the waters could be heard. All eyes on him, waiting for him to take his prize. With his heart hammering in his chest, Thor reached out only to have his father pull back. "Oh, perhaps I should have mentioned, only a man worthy to wield this weapon may hold it. Do you think yourself worthy?" His fathers eyebrows lifted in amusement and Thor grinned as he reached his arm out and his hand gripped the leather bound handle.

With a heave, though the hammer was actually much lighter than it appeared, he hoisted it up and over his head. The room erupted into cheers. Thor turned and waved the hammer about. The cheers got louder. The entire time he held his new gift he couldn't help, but amuse his thoughts with what battle would be like with this in his hand. An adventure was due soon to test its strength.

(Cephera)

Around and around the room turned as she swung from person to person. The music moving her feet and her body in ways she'd not normally go. She cast her mind from the dance and flowed with the music, a smile across her face and laughter in her throat. From the moment the music had begun she hadn't stopped dancing.

She couldn't remember now how many men had asked her to dance, but she had accepted everyone. Dancing was harmless. As the night moved on some of the men that pulled her around were drunk and she found herself supporting them and leading them across the floor. Her sister was drinking and laughing at the sight. It was nice to see her sister having a good time. She usually did at parties though liquor was usually involved.

For Cephera, she had no need for alcohol. She hated the taste of the stuff let alone the effects it had in the morning. She'd dabbled in it during her early years, but no more afterwards. Thor was showing off in the far corner of the room. He'd discovered some of the powers his new hammer held. He would lay it across the room just so he could summon it to him. Everyone was so drunk they acted as though it was the craziest thing they'd ever seen. It was silly, but amusing nonetheless.

Loki was taking it all well enough. Cephera had watched his face when the hammer was revealed. His first reaction gave away his instant envy. A wild look of jealousy followed before masking back to his normal serious demeanour. As soon as he had realized his own outward reaction he had glanced around to see if anyone was looking and caught her gaze. His eyes gave a tiny narrow at her as if telling her to keep her mouth shut. He hadn't said anything to her all night.

She had seen him around the dance floor talking to women. All of whom he made grin and give him devilish looks. He danced with a few of them and even kissed a couple once his own mead had made waste to his usual manners. Not once did he approach her or ask her to dance and a tiny part of her was disappointed. She'd had liked to think they had gotten past master and student now toward friendship. He seemed to keep everyone at arms length and she wasn't sure how to break that barrier.

When finally the night slowed down and she was no longer dancing, but taking a moment to catch her breath she decided to approach Loki herself. Bundling her skirts in one hand, she moved across the room, swerving through the crowd and up behind the younger prince.

"Will you bed them all?" Cephera asked Loki as she snuck up behind him. He turned his head to peer at her over his shoulder before chuckling. She liked this Loki as this carefree prince. His hair no longer neat after loosening around his face slightly from being hauled out to dance. His cheeks flushed from the mead and another cup in his hand.

"I have stamina Princess, but I don't think any man has enough for that many in one night." He told her with a laugh. "And you? Will you bed anyone this night?" He asked. Clearly the alcohol also loosened his tongue. She wasn't use to him asking such outright questions.

Cephera felt her cheeks flush before answering. "No, I'm not that kind of girl." She replied shrugging.

"You could have invited someone from your home if you had liked. A male perhaps that may strike your fancy." He told her taking a step forward.

"I have no one at home." She assured him. She wanted to laugh at this new Loki. Though his questions were awkward it only reminded her of how different he was at this moment. The feeling was short lived. Her amusement vanished when Loki stepped into her personal space and his mouth mere inches from her ear.

"Are you sure? No man back home that you save yourself for? No man that has captured your heart?" Cephera stepped back and surveyed her teacher.

"There is no one," she said slow and sure. She felt strange. Her heart pounding and her breathing was hard to steady. Loki was now scrutinizing her before smirking and walking away. Cephera watched him go back to the dark haired woman he'd last spoken with. Her attention was on him instantly and she giggled as he spoke something to her.

"Are you okay?" Seraphina asked placing a hand to her sister's shoulder. Though Seraphina was intoxicated she always had a good enough mental capacity to still notice things. She swayed slightly on her feet as she attempted to look less drunk and more serious.

"I'm fine. Just some drunken man babble." She assured her sister regaining her smile as she shook off the awkward feelings she felt. Seraphina began nodding her head.

"They are good at that." She declared and fell to the side bursting into laughter and also walking away. Cephera looked back to where Loki had been, but he and the pretty lady were gone.

Cephera left the party early. When she reached her room, she stood on its balcony and took in deep breaths. She couldn't take her mind off his drunken questions. A nagging feeling in the pit of her belly as to why he would ask such a thing. A sense of suspicion curling its way into her mind.

Someone in her realm that she was waiting for? Certainly not! As long as she has lived Cephera has never had a romantic interest in anyone. She didn't know why she just hadn't. There were plenty of men she found attractive, but she was more engaged in making allies and friends than lovers of any sort. Did that make her weird? It wasn't as if relationships scared her because they didn't. She knew they would happen one day... but then there was that.

The downfall all her people lived with. The probability that they could produce a child was less than 15% among them. Their reproductive systems between the men and woman were erratic and slow. Unpredictable to know when a woman may ovulate not to mention the low sperm count of the men. Alliances like the one their father made were their way of bringing their chances for offspring up to at least 30%, but even then there was no guarantee. Mixing with other races didn't give them that security. This was something she feared.

It was true she'd come to terms with the fact that she would rather love over a child, but what if the man she fell in love with couldn't understand that and wouldn't risk being with her if she couldn't bear him children. What if that was the determining factor that would decide if she could find happiness or not? Loki knew nothing of these problems facing her people and so he wouldn't understand why she had no one waiting for her at home. Cephera wasn't ready to be faced with rejection.

Seraphina was in line for the throne and her children would take the succession after her. Her sister had hundreds of partners over the years and every account was unprotected. She was young which worked in her favor because the older they got, the smaller the chances to get pregnant became and yet not once had her sister gotten pregnant. If Cephera found someone she would like to give her heart to she'd want to explain everything to them beforehand before either of them got wrapped up in their emotions.

The sound of the bedroom door opening surprised Cephera, making her jump. She rushed to the balcony door and found her sister being carted in over Fandral's shoulder. He was walking a far straighter line than her sister had been earlier. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here," He said when he saw her. He grinned almost sheepishly. "She's passed out." He plopped Seraphina onto the bed.

"Why not take her to your room?" Cephera asked.

"I don't like her when she's hungover." He replied. Cephera burst into laughter. She knew exactly what he meant. Her sister was very temperamental the morning after drinking. Fandral gave a polite gesture, but before he could walk away Cephera stopped him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Princess," he told her smiling.

"If you found a woman you loved and you found out she couldn't have children and because of that you'd never be a father, would you leave her?" Fandral titled his head at her.

"You're speaking of your own people." He replied shocking Cephera.

"She's told you?"

"She has. She made it quite clear that she refused to protect herself against pregnancy and then she explained why. She told me that if I didn't want to be in the child's life that was fine but it was important for her to have an heir and she would not rid herself of the pregnancy should one happen. She didn't want to take advantage of me so yes, she told me." He stroked his chin. "To answer your question... I believe that if two people truly love each other that they would accept the other as they are and if they do not then it wasn't really love. I am sure there would be times that it would be hard on one or both of you, but in the end you'd still have each other. After all what is a true relationship without the hardships." Cephera felt a small weight lift off her shoulders.

"Thanks." Cephera ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She repeated kissing his cheek. "I needed to hear that." She admitted. Fandral wiped a tear from her face.

"Chin up. I'm sure one day you'll find that person meant to love you as you are," he said. "Until then you have your sister, though I'm not sure if that'll be a good thing or a bad thing tomorrow." He chuckled and finally fled the room leaving Cephera to undress her sister and shove her into bed properly.

Thank You's

- Loki's Dreamer: Loki has his moments of understanding. And only his nameday will tell whether he gets a gift or not.

- Spazz123: yay! I'm happy to hear that! I hope I don't disappoint.

- Short Haired Me: I really thought it was time to bring them closer together... Even for a little while.

- Poodle Warriors: it makes me smile too!

- Doctor Loki Love: indeed but for his long?!


End file.
